The Little Wolf and the Hybrid
by muserley274
Summary: Hayley is shocked to find out she is pregnant. Klaus declaring that he has no interest in her or their baby hurts her. Heart broken she eventually finds herself sharing a home with him, with drama, war, a difficult pregnancy and an undeniable connection between the two parents, you will witness love in its most imperfect yet true form. This story is mainly a Klayley story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Klayley story. I do not own TO or TVD. I have written this myself and it isn't based on the Originals story line although the beginning is loosely based on the pilot episode. Enjoy! **

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

Horror struck my face. I was trembling as he marched out. I had to stay there, after all of this, and wait calmly until my faith was sealed by Klaus? I didn't think so. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" I said even though we all knew damn well no one was letting me go anytime soon. Blocked by the witches I gave an unhappy growl. Elijah warned them about my safety, gave me a little reassuring smile and went out to get to his brother.

It was too much, all of it. As if being pregnant with a lunatic's child wasn't enough, I was ordered to be killed by the same lunatic as well. I held my hand to my stomach and leaned against the wall. "Death" I whispered. "For both of us" I said as I rubbed my belly wondering if the little thing inside would feel my presence. "I'm so sorry you had to be given to me, I am so sorry I can't protect you" I was collapsing to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "Hayley, he will come around" Sophie said but she and I both knew it could as be the opposite. I just sat their crying. I didn't ask for this. He didn't either, but I don't know why I had to pay for it. For the "liquor fuelled one night stand" that he so proudly couldn't care less about. It wasn't like he refused to talk or flirt with other people, or thought about it every night like I did. I was dumb, dumb enough to not be able to forget about that stupid mistake, the way our bodies became one, the way he held on to me so rough yet so softly. "I can't breathe" I hissed.

"Want to take a walk?" Sophie suggested. "You wouldn't let me out" I snapped and she smiled and replied "I am aware that it has been a rough night Hayley. I will be with you and unless you decide to do something stupid, it'll be fine." I stood up holding on to the wall. "I prefer resting in my room a bit, at least till you kill me". "Hayley" she called out but I just went into the little room they had kept me in, made no eye contact with the guardian witches and sobbed my pillow wet.

Not long later I heard the witches walking around. They told me to follow them. I saw Elijah and I watched him speak, analysing every word he said to make sure I heard him correctly. He asked me to stay with them, at their house, with Klaus. _Under the same roof with him, isn't it what you wanted since that night Hayley? _I asked myself and nodded to Elijah. Elijah grinned. He started talking about how they'd make sure I had enough of everything but I didn't care nor did I listen that carefully. _Klaus and I would be stay together. I would stay with the man who has been haunting my dreams, knowing that he wants me dead. _I sighed and followed Elijah outside, he was still talking and trying to make me feel welcome. I smiled at him when I noticed how enthusiastic he was about making me feel happy. He smiled back with a mixture of sorrow and hopelessness in his eyes. He knew I wanted Klaus, not him by my side, acting like a father, but it wasn't that easy. We both were aware of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Orleans looked magnificent from the window of this large mansion. Elijah came in smiling. "Sorry for the wait. Your room is ready". I beamed at him as I rushed to see what had taken him so long. I walked in, for the first time in a very long time, inside a room that belonged to me. _Home_ I thought. I stroked the details of the room gently with my fingertips. I looked at the large closet and mumbled "I don't have much clothing". Elijah's smile widened "I told you, we got all of it". "We?" I asked, hoping to hear his name in return. "Well I did but…" he just stopped talking as I flung the closet doors open. I touched the different materials and breathed in the smell of new things.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the boots and everything and noticed that they suited my style, just as Elijah said "I chose things according to those you were wearing when I saw you" I smiled at him. "Well they're beautiful, but you shouldn't have. I could have bought something for myself." _Liar. You only have a hundred bucks and you're pregnant. How much could you possibly afford. _I thought to myself. "You are family now, an important member of this family, in fact". Just then I heard the door slam and footsteps walk in. I looked at Elijah who went downstairs. We both knew who it was.

"So you brought her, I presume" he said half drunk. I went to the top of the stairs and watched them. "Not here Niklaus" Elijah said impatiently as he beckoned him to the study. Klaus looked up, his eyes met mine and yelled out "Well why don't you come down princess. Perhaps there are other ways in which you can bother me?" I stomped downstairs. Elijah help me back by my shoulder. "Niklaus behave yourself". "This is my house Elijah. I treat unwanted guests the way they deserve to be treated". "You asked me to come here!" I yelled out. "I did no such thing. My dear brother did" he snapped back. I raised my eyebrows and Elijah yelled now too "You want this child Niklaus! You told me that!" That made my inside warm but rage was pouring through my eyes. "If only she wouldn't come along" he said and turned around to face the wall. I stepped back. "A stupid, stupid mistake". That was it. I was not going to stand there and listen to him complain about our imperfectly beautiful night. I wouldn't let him destroy the one good memory I shared with him.

As Elijah turned to face him I crawled out the door, slamming it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems as though they weren't expecting that, because for a moment no one followed me. I hid behind the bushes in the dark and heard the door burst open. I held my mouth with my hand. I was shaking. It was cold. "Are you happy Niklaus?!" I heard Elijah bark. "I am certainly not entertained right now. Not with Marcellus and his minions out there". I was getting them worried. I knew Elijah didn't deserve this. I stood up and walked towards him, as he stood there hopeless. The expression he had as he saw me was incredible. "Niklaus!" he yelled out.

"What?" He snapped and turned to see me. I was shaking. I looked at him with angry eyes. I thought he's feel bad but I understood how wrong I was when I found myself banged against the wall. "How dare you leave like that? You are carrying MY child!" "Niklaus!" "I WILL DESTROY YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO IT BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE BITCH FIT" "NIKLAUS LET HER GO" I dropped on the floor as Elijah pulled him off me. I stood up uneasy, and walked inside without another word. I opened the fridge, not knowing what I was doing and started picking things to eat. They were confused as well because they stopped arguing and were clearly staring at me. I picked up a chunk of cheese and bread and started biting on them like a maniac, tears showering down my face. I felt the salty taste of the tears between the food. "Hayley, would you like me to make you a sandwich" Elijah asked, bewildered. "I finished the bread and the cheese and looked up at him and shook my head. They both stepped back as I stood up and went to my room. "I'm a monster" I said as I looked at the mirror. "You disgust me" I shouted at my own reflection. I knew they were at my door, too scared to come in. They knew I wasn't "OK"

I woke up early in the morning with the sun in my eyes. I was still wearing the same clothes I had yesterday. I had passed out on the bed after hours of crying. My shoes were not on though. Someone must have removed them.

I looked up and saw him at the door. He was standing there, looking at floor like an ashamed little boy. I squeezed my eyes shut and ruffled my hair. "What do you want Klaus?" I snapped at him. "I didn't mean for all of those to happen last night, love". He finally said after a long period of silence. I looked at him and he looked at me. "I am sorry about the way I acted. It was disgusting, what I did" I whispered and found him by my side in seconds. "If I am not mistaken hunger comes naturally with pregnancy, little wolf." I looked at him. His face was simply beautiful. "I was angry yesterday Klaus, pregnant women don't usually eat like that." "I understand. But you should understand me too, this is too much for me, love. Too much indeed" "And it isn't for me?" He looked in my eyes and I hardly looked away. His eyes made me shiver. He went back to the door and whispered "I wish you could understand" and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Understand? _Understand? _I was carrying his impossible miracle baby and I was pretty sure I had done enough understanding at that point. I threw myself off the bed. My face looked deadly. I wore something comfortable and went down. Elijah was on the phone talking to someone impatiently. "I need you here Rebekah, we need you and most importantly she needs you. She is surrounded by men" I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Klaus was in his room talking to someone. He came out eventually "Ok Marcel, I'll be there in an hour or so". He hung up and gave me a look. I looked away and he slammed the door shut behind him.

The next few days I hardly saw him. He barely came home and when he did he was drunk off his arse. "He has to be Hayley. That's how Marcel lives" Elijah reassured me. I shook my head in disbelief.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. Klaus was still asleep, I could hear his breathing through the door crack. I went down and saw Elijah in the kitchen staring out. "I want to get out Elijah" I said before anything else. Elijah looked at me. "Good morning to you too Hayley". "I want to get out Elijah" I repeated. "I have to" Elijah shook his head. "Klaus will not allow that to happen" "Oh come on! Why does he only wake up when he has to destroy my life? He doesn't care how I am or what I am doing as long as I am at home as he orders! I won't allow him to destroy my life like this!" "He is concerned about the baby, Hayley" "And what makes you think I am not? If I stay inside a while longer the baby will die of suffocation" I snapped. "Watch your tone, little wolf. It is not safe outside and that is it". I turned around to face him. He was shirtless, obviously just woken up by our argument. "I demand to go out" I said once again. "And we both said no. It isn't safe" "I'll go out with Elijah. He'll protect me" he looked at Elijah and shook his head. I looked back at him as well. "Elijah please." I muttered. "He is the baby's father, Hayley" he said before he left the room. I felt dizzy. I held on the chair beside me. I felt like crying. "Elijah doesn't go out with girls randomly. It'll attract attention. "That is such a lame excuse!" I yelled out. "I'll find a girl to act as your friend, who can protect you, love" he said and I looked up at him with shock. "Are you serious?" "We'll act as if we haven't met, but give me time little wolf, I need to find a girl I trust. Unfortunately my friends are mainly men and they are all connected to Marcel". "Sophie" I said softly but he shook his head "She's a witch, he never trusts witches or their friends". I looked down and started to think. "What girl will be strong enough to protect me, if she's not a witch or anything?"

Just then I heard I girl laugh. A blonde girl stood at the kitchen door, obviously listening to our conversation. "I believe I can be of assistance" she said enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebekah, you're here. So glad!" Klaus yelled out sarcastically. I looked at them both. Elijah came in and hugged the blonde girl. "Sister you finally made it" "I told you I'd come" "Hayley, this is our little sister, Rebekah" Elijah said with a smile. Perhaps you won't be as bored as you used to be with her around the house. "Actually we were talking about me taking Hayley out" Rebekah said. "No offense Rebekah, but I need to make sure Marcel doesn't know I know Hayley" "Oh grow some balls Klaus, he won't dare touch one of my friends. And its not like you know all of my friends" "Klaus punched the table. "It's too suspicious!" "It wont be if you don't attract attention! Just ignore us! I'll come up and say hi and that's it. Marcel doesn't notice every girl in the bar or everyone I hang out with." Klaus looked at me. "What do you think, love?" "I think it's a great idea" and I felt Rebekah's arms around me just as I said it.

I dressed up. I wanted to go out and I didn't care if I didn't even know Rebekah at all. I just had to leave this house.

Klaus left before us. I got downstairs and Rebekah beamed at me. "So, let's go then!" I followed her and we walked arm in arm, Rebekah clearly scared of letting me go in case I fall or something, and soon enough we reached a familiar place. "Sophie's bar" I whispered and Rebekah pushed the door open.

I walked in. Sophie looked up, saw me, looked around at a table in the corner where Marcel and Klaus were sitting, looked back at me and rushed towards us. "What are you doing here!?" she whispered. "Klaus knows don't worry. It'll be fine"

Everything did seem fine. Rebekah greeted them and came back and we hadn't attracted any attention so far. I was talking to Sophie and Rebekah kept on making funny jokes. She talked about Klaus and made fun of him. I couldn't keep myself together, I let out a loud laugh and so did Rebekah. Unfortunately though, that was a grave mistake. Soon enough he was standing over us, by the bar smiling at both of us. Rebekah stopped laughing and looked over at Klaus who seemed on edge but didn't approach us to make sure Marcel didn't connect us. "Marcel, nice to meet you" he offered his hand and I looked at it before I looked up and said my name, shaking his hand slightly. "I haven't seen you around before, Hayley. Your name is beautiful." I looked at Rebekah. She was just as worried. She stood up and came closer to him. "How may we help you Marcel? Is my brother's company not interesting enough?" "It is but it would be much more interesting if you girls joined us" I looked at Klaus. He looked angry. "I'm sorry" I said bravely to Marcel's face "I don't sit with men I just met" Marcel's face lit up. He was intrigued. "Rebekah knows me" "Well I don't" "How can you if you don't give me a chance?" I looked at Rebekah. She started walking towards their table "We might as well Hayley, there must be a first of everything." I just stared at her, shocked and disappointed. But then Klaus stood up too, he walked towards us and looked at me "Well Marcel it seems as though you have found yourself a new friend"

I stood up Marcel put his hand on my arm. I smiled at him and softly said "sorry, Marcel right?" he nodded "I have a boyfriend in another town and I cannot be hanging out with other men with such a commitment." He looked taken aback. "Sure I understand" he muttered "If I feel alone I'll find you, Marcel" I said and he smiled at me. Rebekah though, didn't seem happy about this.


	6. Chapter 6

I gave Klaus one last look before I marched out. Soon enough Rebekah followed. "Well that was quite a show" she said as she caught up to me. "What was that Hayley? Were you flirting with him?" She grabbed my arm and turned me to face her and I shook her off. I was shaking. "Hayley?" she said with confusion in her eyes. "I was scared Rebekah. That was the only thing I could do to leave without offending him" she looked shocked. "Don't be scared Hayley we're out now" I couldn't stop shaking. Either the fear had taken over my body or something else was wrong. "Can we go home? Quickly?" She nodded and I hurried home without stopping. She followed a few steps behind me, obviously confused. I pushed to door open and took my jacket off. I felt too hot now. I stopped shaking and started sweating. I could feel everything I ate at the bar knot up inside my chest. Elijah came in. I couldn't figure out what he was saying. I started to hear and see blurrily. My head spun, my legs became weak. I gagged. My vomit filled up the floor. I felt like I was bursting out fire like a dragon. I started ripping my shirt off. It was too hot. Too damn…

Everything blacked out. I felt the cold floor touch my skin before I became unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED? THIS COULDN'T HAVE JUST RANDOMLY HAPPENED!" I heard him yell. I was slowly coming back to consciousness. I heard Rebekah scream back, her voice all hysterical "I don't know I swear I don't Nik! She said she was scared then she started shaking and she got home and began sweating and vomiting all over the place" Another female voice, a familiar one spoke up "She's pregnant, carrying your child Niklaus the Hybrid!" Sophie yelled out. "This kind of things will happen, but we must find a way to stop them before they become too dangerous"

I opened my eyes. I was held by Klaus. He squeezed me tightly and smiled when he noticed I woke up. I breathed in his smell and sat up. "What happened?" "You fainted, love" I looked at his face. He looked tired and scared. "and how's my baby?" "Everything's fine little wolf" I sighed with relief. Sophie stood up. "She must stay away from stress. She will obviously have morning sickness. She must be careful. Never leave her alone, she might faint and hit her head or something" Klaus nodded as I watched him take notes in his head, repeating everything Sophie was saying under his breath to make sure he remembered. He stopped and smiled at me when he noticed I was watching. I looked away and tried to stand up. "You're not read love, not just yet" "I want to go to bed" I looked at myself at the mirror opposite us. I was shirtless, wearing my bra. I remembered ripping my shirt off now. I suddenly became insecure and help my hands over my chest. Klaus noticed as he sprung up with me in his arms "let's get you dressed and in bed".

He laid my down and picked a pj from my closet. I wore it with his help and I felt his hand over my forehead, checking my temperature. "I'm fine" I whispered and he smiled back. "I wouldn't want to keep you in. You must have plans with Marcel" his smile vanished. "You seem very interested in keeping Marcel pleased" he snapped and removed his hands from my body, leaving me longing for his touch. "I just did what I had to Klaus, don't tell me it didn't work" he turned back to face me "Well did it?" he snarled pointing at me regarding the state I was in. "At least Marcel let it go" "You made him interested. He is affected by you" "I'll make sure never to see him again" "I don't want you around him, he might do something to you, to both of you if he finds out-" "oh please!" I interrupted him "stop acting like you care. You're pulling off a great show but enough is enough" "what are you talking about love? What show? Don't you see how worried I am?" "Klaus please just stop it! I heard you order the witches to kill me when you found out, how am I supposed to believe you changed your mind so easily?" His pupils dilated. He looked at me with disgust for the first time in a while. "You only keep me here because Elijah forces you to" He just stepped back shaking his head with disagreement. "Tell me I'm wrong!" "You're not worth it" he hissed and slammed the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat up; _What did you do Hayley? He was showing his care and what did you do? Push him away. Make him hate you. _"Well done!" I yelled at my reflection in the mirror. I picked up the vase by my bed and threw it at my reflection, momentarily breaking it to pieces. My door flung open and Elijah came in with Rebekah behind her. "What is it Hayley?" I said nothing and hugged him, wetting his shirt with my sobs. He looked at Rebekah who shrugged. I need to have a family right now and those two were the only people I knew. I pulled myself back and looked at them both. "I'm sorry, I really am" Elijah smiled and Rebekah sat down on my bed beside us. "Don't be" she said and patted my hair. They lay me down and I went to sleep holding on to both their arms.

"Klaus" I yelled out. "Klaus stop it!" I ran to him, trying to stop their kissing. "Stop it Klaus please I need you" He pulled back and Caroline gave me a smile "He is busy now little wolf, go howl somewhere else" she said before pulling him back for a kiss "Klaus" I was begging him to stop. "The baby needs you" "Well I don't need it" he said once again pulling back and giving me an evil grin. "Caroline will conceive my child and I wont need yours anymore" "No!" I yelled "Please you can't just do that! Don't abandon us" "Let it go little wolf, I don't need you! You can have her Marcellus" I got shocked "What?" I yelled before I felt him grab me from behind. I could feel his cold breath in my ears as he whispered "You're mine now little wolf" I tried to push Marcel off but he pulled me back, now holding by belly "Klaus I beg you! KLAUS PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU" I screamed out but they continued making out. I let out one last scream

"KLAUS!" I woke up in sweat and agony. Just then Rebekah burst my door open and ran to me. "Are you OK Hayley? Is the baby OK?" I pushed her aside. Standing up I saw his car reach the door. It was very early in the morning and I ran past Rebekah down the stairs to apologise to him and make sure my dream never came true. As I reached the door it opened and he came in shocked to see me. "Klaus" I whispered and a smile spread upon my face, just before he could ask me what was going on a second voice from the car yelled out "Well come on honey, I won't wait forever" I looked at the car and saw a girl looking out the window. "I just came to pick up my wallet; I seem to have left it here. I don't think I will be coming home tonight" his voice trailed away as he saw the painful expression my face made. "Hayley" he whispered and I stepped back and ran up the stairs. Elijah looked at me and I pushed Rebekah out my room and before they got in I slammed it on their face. I couldn't believe how dumb I was. This was no better than the nightmare I just had. Klaus would always be with other women, he wouldn't stay with the bitch that destroyed his life. I heard his car leaving and sat on the floor, hugging my legs and crying on my knees. Just then I felt something in my stomach. My baby had kicked me. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing but before I could enjoy the moment any longer it happened. Vomit was all over the place.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look at me Hayley" Rebekah yelled as she washed my face "Call him Elijah! Tell him to come back NOW!" I pushed Rebekah aside and snapped the phone from Elijah "No one is calling him. I'm fine!" I yelled and walked to my bed. I threw myself on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up pretty late the next day. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I stood up dying of hunger. I picked up a robe and threw it on, not powerful enough to find decent clothing. I went down and noticed the two siblings discussing something between them. I sat down and looked at them. "Do you mind getting my something to eat?" I asked massaging my head. "Sure honey, do scrambled eggs sound nice?" Rebekah asked politely "Anything will do, thanks"

I folded my arms on the table and rest my head on them. Soon enough my food was ready. I ate it like a pig and stood up to wash my dishes. Rebekah picked out a perfume from her bag. I felt uneasy as I picked my plate up to take it to the sink. "Don't wanna smell like eggs outside" she said laughing. Then it happened. With every spray I felt my nostrils fire up, my insides intoxicate and my eyes water. "Stop" I whispered and ran to the toilet. I couldn't stand it. The smell killed me. I vomited, cried, vomited, cried and it kept on going on like that for what seemed like hours. Rebekah was apologising over and over again and Elijah told me it would be fine. A third person held my hair back and I looked up to see and I threw myself back at the sight of him.

"Keep away from me!" I yelled and Marcel started laughing. "I'm just helping sweetheart" "I don't need your help! How did you get in here? Why did you let him in?" Rebekah and Elijah stared at each other. Marcel put his hands on my leg with that annoying smile still upon his face and I slapped him. He continued to smile. "Why won't you do something?" Rebekah sat down by me "Who do you think that is Hayley?" She asked and I looked at her like she was an idiot. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO DO I THINK IT IS? MARCEL IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME TOUCHING ME AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE AT ALL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Marcel stood up. He was shaking his head but he still had that annoying smile upon it. He looked funny as if his face didn't belong to his body. "Hayley, that's not Marcel!" Rebekah said to me "Hayley look at me! That's not Marcel! Do you hear me Hayley?" I looked back at him. It wasn't Marcel. "Klaus" I whispered and he the fear in his eyes disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look at me Hayley" Rebekah yelled as she washed my face "Call him Elijah! Tell him to come back NOW!" I pushed Rebekah aside and snapped the phone from Elijah "No one is calling him. I'm fine!" I yelled and walked to my bed. I threw myself on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up pretty late the next day. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I stood up dying of hunger. I picked up a robe and threw it on, not powerful enough to find decent clothing. I went down and noticed the two siblings discussing something between them. I sat down and looked at them. "Do you mind getting my something to eat?" I asked massaging my head. "Sure honey, do scrambled eggs sound nice?" Rebekah asked politely "Anything will do, thanks"

I folded my arms on the table and rest my head on them. Soon enough my food was ready. I ate it like a pig and stood up to wash my dishes. Rebekah picked out a perfume from her bag. I felt uneasy as I picked my plate up to take it to the sink. "Don't wanna smell like eggs outside" she said laughing. Then it happened. With every spray I felt my nostrils fire up, my insides intoxicate and my eyes water. "Stop" I whispered and ran to the toilet. I couldn't stand it. The smell killed me. I vomited, cried, vomited, cried and it kept on going on like that for what seemed like hours. Rebekah was apologising over and over again and Elijah told me it would be fine. A third person held my hair back and I looked up to see and I threw myself back at the sight of him.

"Keep away from me!" I yelled and Marcel started laughing. "I'm just helping sweetheart" "I don't need your help! How did you get in here? Why did you let him in?" Rebekah and Elijah stared at each other. Marcel put his hands on my leg with that annoying smile still upon his face and I slapped him. He continued to smile. "Why won't you do something?" Rebekah sat down by me "Who do you think that is Hayley?" She asked and I looked at her like she was an idiot. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO DO I THINK IT IS? MARCEL IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME TOUCHING ME AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE AT ALL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Marcel stood up. He was shaking his head but he still had that annoying smile upon it. He looked funny as if his face didn't belong to his body. "Hayley, that's not Marcel!" Rebekah said to me "Hayley look at me! That's not Marcel! Do you hear me Hayley?" I looked back at him. It wasn't Marcel. "Klaus" I whispered and he the fear in his eyes disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat down on the couch. Slam. He went inside his room. I leaned on the couch and closed my eyes. I was tense and so was my child. I hugged my legs and went to a mini nap, sitting down.

I woke in a while, looking around for anybody. I stood up and looked out the window. His car was still here. He must have been at home. I heard someone walk in, I turned around to see Rebekah with a cold smile. She obviously didn't feel like smiling but was just trying to make me feel better.

"Bekah" I said and gave her a warm smile. She came closer. "Can we talk Hayley?" I nodded. "Hayley I understand that you're pregnant. That you're stressed and hormonal but…" I knew where this was going "…I think you should give him a break Hayley". I looked up at her. "You're on his side as well now?" "Don't get me wrong, I dislike my brother very much. But even I wouldn't go that far. I mean come on, are you seriously telling me he's no better than Marcel?" I looked down. "He knew what I meant. He doesn't care about me or my baby. I hate seeing him faking it". "Come on Hayley! Stop being a bitch! He's doing more than he possible could" I stared at her, made a 'whatever' face and turned around to leave. "He cried you know". I stopped at a halt. "I mean not literally. But his eyes watered up and all when I went to talk to him about it" I turned to face her to make sure she wasn't lying. "I thought he was joking so I laughed a little and almost got myself daggered" I sat down on the couch holding my stomach. "I'm scared of getting hurt, Rebekah" "I know Hayley, just give him a chance to be the father he wants to be" I looked at the stairs. "I should go talk to him" she nodded with agreement.

I went up the stairs and opened his door. It was empty. I sighed and thought he's probably gone. I chose instead to go to my room. I opened the room and stared at the painting on the wall. It was the same painting from that night, from _the _night. I understood where I had to look for him.

I looked at all the doors one by one. My head started spinning from the number of rooms in this large house. Finally, at the end of the corridor I saw a door with a pain drip on it. It had to be the room. I walked in and noticed the dark paintings and sketches all over the place. He was standing in front of a canvas, colouring darkness. He had his shirt off. I walked to him. "Rebekah I swear to god I am not in the mood." I stopped behind him and he turned around, annoyed. "Rebekah stop creeping me out" he snapped and stood still when he saw me. "Hayley?" I looked down. Something about being so close to his shirtless body made me shiver. "Hayley why are you here? Is everything OK?" I stepped back "I'm sorry, I'll leave if I you're bothered" "No wait, I just thought. Stay" he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked up at his eyes. He looked confused. "We need to do some talking." He nodded and held my hand and pulled me to the table, lift me up quite easily and made me sit. I looked up at him towering over me. He didn't sit down. "Why did you make me sit?" "It's better for the baby. You shouldn't get tired. This sounds like a long talk" I smiled and looked down. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I really am" He looked surprised. "I…I don't" "I'm afraid of getting hurt Klaus. I'm scared and vulnerable. I've been having all these nightmares about you abandoning me, abandoning us when we need you the most. I saw it live in action last night" Klaus looked up. He looked at my eyes and smiled. "I didn't stay out that night Hayley" "Klaus I saw you leave, stop lying" "Hayley I dropped the girl off and returned home, nearly killed Rebekah and Elijah for not calling me after you got worse again, stayed by your side while you slept for a while and went to sleep in my own room" I looked at his eyes. It couldn't have been true. I was so sure he left with that girl. "I thought you knew." I shook my head in disagreement and he smiled. "Well I did, love" That made me smile. I missed him call me that.

"Why did my leaving with a girl bother you so much love?" I looked away and he pulled my chin up and made me look at his eyes. "Wouldn't you be bothered if I were with a guy, Klaus?" He stopped for a minute and his eyes got stern. He noticed me notice, and shook his head "No, I wouldn't love" I pulled back but he followed, pushing himself against me. My legs hanging loose from the table started to wrap around him. I put my hand on his chest and he put our foreheads together. "I can hear the heartbeat" I looked up at him "I'm sorry you're going through all this pain love, but at least our child is doing fine" I smiled. "But your heart is beating so fast now its hard to hear the baby's over it" I blushed. I could feel his breath on me. I looked at his eyes and I knew he cared about me. He felt this connection, yet he said he wouldn't mind seeing me with someone else. I pushed him softly and tried to get off the table. He picked me up and put me on my feet. "I'm glad we had this talk love. Please don't be afraid of your nightmares coming to life. I'll do whatever I can to prevent that"

Walking down the stairs I thought of what we went through. I only knew one thing; to prove that Klaus Mikaelson had feelings for me just as I did for him I only had one option: jealousy.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days went by somewhat calmly. Klaus made me food and we talked from time to time. He left at night and came back very late, drunk. I sometimes woke up and found him by my side, obviously staying in my room at night to make sure I was alright. My morning sickness had reduced a bit, although I did vomit from time to time. Sophie was still looking for a way out of it. Apparently because I was relatively peaceful, my sickness didn't cause that much pain.

Today was the day. I went up to Klaus just as he was about to leave the house. "Klaus can we talk?" "Sure love, what is it?" "I want to go out Klaus. Go out shopping or something. Please" "No" he said immediately. "Klaus I'll go with Rebekah. Klaus PLEASE!" "Don't you remember what happened last time, love?" I pushed him away, tear strolling down my face. "You're a dick Klaus! You just want me to be miserable! Fine!" I yelled and I went in the kitchen. He was in front of me momentarily. "Don't please don't cry" He wiped my tears away. "Do you want me to take you out Hayley?" I shook my head. "We don't know each other, remember" He pulled back and kicked the kitchen counter. "Why couldn't we just have this kid in normal conditions dammit" Another kick. "I'll go out with Rebekah Klaus, please" He looked at my pleading puppy eyes and pulled me to a hug. "Be careful" he whispered and let go, softly kissing my hair before doing so.

He had taken the bait. It was the only day I had a chance to make Klaus jealous. I ran to Rebekah and told her to get ready. We left soon. After an hour of two of shopping I started whining about being hungry. She too me to the bar. Sophie came up to me and asked me about the baby. "Its fine, I having morning sicknesses that's all" "No cramps?" "No, why?" "Nothing Hayley enjoy your meal" she said as she left a plate in front of me. Klaus and Marcel weren't around. I turned back to my plate and noticed it was gone. "Hey! What's going on?" I barked as I noticed a new waiter boy had taken it. "Sorry, I thought you had finished! I'll get you a new one, on the house" Rebekah came back from the 'loo' and sat down "Sophie won't be happy about her waiter giving out free food" "Its ok" he smiled. "She's my cousin" I looked up at him. He was tall, handsome and exactly what I was looking for.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon enough we went to a separate table and started talking privately. He made me laugh throughout the conversation. Rebekah looked at us from the bar, suspicion taking over her face. I was clearly thinking about Klaus though. How I wanted him to walk in and see us, become jealous and get really angry, in a cute way.

I laughed again, my hair falling on my face. Jake pulled it gently back, hiding it behind my ear. I looked up and smiled. Just then a roar of laughter filled in the room. "Hayley! I see you have found your friend!" Marcel came up to us followed by Klaus. "So is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" I looked at Jake's eyes he nodded and smiled at Marcel. "Yes" Marcel's smile widened sarcastically. "So if you're boyfriend is finally in town you won't mind if we sit with you?" He said pulling himself and Klaus a chair. Rebekah also came by, with an expression of terror upon her face as she looked at Klaus' murderous eyes. Marcel made some stupid jokes and laughed around, clearly still flirting with me. I noticed how annoyed Rebekah was about this. I gently shook him off whenever he made contact with my skin and noticed how on edge Klaus became each time. Sophie eyed us suspiciously from afar. Jake took the role of my boyfriend seriously, he wrapped an arm around me and looked deep in my eyes. If my heart hadn't been taken over by Klaus, he would have been the perfect boyfriend. Marcel now put a hand on my legs and I stood up pushing it over. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said and marched away.

My stomach turned. I was nauseated again. Just then Klaus marched in the locked the door behind him. "It's girls only Klaus" I muttered before I leant on the wall, hand on my stomach. He rushed to me and held on. "What' wrong?" "Nausea" I said and he carried me to the toilet. "What else to expect if you flutter around like a butterfly in there" I gave him a look before vomit poured out of me. I was in excruciating pain once again.

I grabbed onto his arm. His face turned into shock and pain as I squeezed, feeling his bones crack beneath. "Hayley?" I squeezed my eyes shut "Hayley, you're in pain. Why are you in pain?" I shook my head. The pain seemed to go away slowly. I took a deep breath and let him go. "Love talk to me" "I'm fine it just came to me all of a sudden. How did you come here after me?" I asked, acting fine. He took a minute to take it all in before understanding the question "Oh, they think I'm on the phone…Hayley are you sure you're fine?" I nodded and pushed him to the door. "Leave so I can leave after you. Go on" He left without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon I left as well, feeling uneasy. I sat by Jake again. The conversation went on for another while and finally I stood up to leave with Rebekah. Jake beckoned me to the door. We stood outside by the door and started talking. "I reckon you had to make up a boyfriend because he was bothering you?" "Yeah, thanks for backing me up Jake" I smiled at him. Honestly I just wanted to go home. I liked letting bitchy Hayley out for the day but I felt terrible. "I want to see you again" he muttered and held my hands in his. I looked up to his eyes. Nothing, I felt absolutely nothing. I still smiled at him, nodded and told him to get my number from Sophie. I looked inside and saw Klaus staring with an expression of death. I leaned and placed a kiss on Jake's cheek, my eyes still on Klaus. I noticed his fist turn into a punch. Just then Rebekah came out and pulled me away. I waved goodbye to Jake with a large smile on face.

"What the actual hell was that!?" she snapped. "Klaus looked like he was about to kill someone" "It's none of his business" I snapped back. Rebekah spent the whole walk home complaining.

It was 10:30 in the evening. I was lying down on the couch. Something was not fine, but I presumed the baby was a bit uneasy, that's all. Just then the door burst open and he marched in, soaked in anger. "My room, now Hayley" "Don't tell me what to do Klaus" I snapped back, pushing myself off the couch. "We need to talk" he yelled and went up beforehand. I followed him and met Rebekah on the way who shook her head and mouthed "I told you so"

I opened his door and stepped in. Leaning on it as I closed it. "I'm listening Klaus" "What sort of charade were you pulling off today at the bar?" I decided to go for the 'I don't know what you're talking about' mode. "Charade? All I did was meet someone new" All of a sudden he was in front of me, his hands on the door from both sides, trapping me. He leaned in to my ear and whispered "You know exactly what I'm talking about, love" I smiled "Klaus are you jealous? I thought seeing me with another man wouldn't bother you?" He let out a laugh and I felt a pain in stomach but I let it go again, assuming it was just another thing. "Is this about the conversation we had that day?" I looked at him "No not really, but it reminds me of it" "Hayley don't play with me" "I just don't understand why you're so angry at me" He lay his head on my neck. I felt him breathe in my scent. I closed my eyes and felt his lips slowly crawl towards mine. He placed a soft kiss. I looked up at him and he shook his head. I wanted to set myself free when I felt his lips crash into mine again. This time passionately and roughly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. It was beautiful but he stopped and so did I. We both knew something was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't hear it" he whispered and my eyes watered "Hayley?" I let out a scream. My insides burst into flames my eyes darkened, my mouth dried and my body became numb. "Hayley?!" I fell on my knees, a hand on my stomach. "HELP ME" I yelled out with the last bit of energy I had. Elijah and Rebekah marched in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER KLAUS?" Rebekah yelled and found herself thrown against the wall. "I WOULDN'T TOUCH HER" Elijah knelt down and held my head to his face "What is it Hayley? Are you feeling sick?" I shook my head. Random marks started to come on my skin. "She's burning, these are burn marks" he whispered and we both looked at each other while the other two continued arguing in panic. "SOPHIE" Elijah yelled "GET TO SOPHIE KLAUS! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

Elijah and Rebekah tried to keep me calm. I cried out in pain. Elijah reassured me he heard the baby's heartbeat but that it was "weaker than usual, that's all"

Rebekah begged me to hold on. And then all of a sudden it stopped. The door burst open soon enough, and Klaus walked in with Sophie in his arms. She had scars on her, identical to those I had. He dropped her on the table and ran to me. "Hayley tell me you're fine! Hayley!?" I nodded and looked at my round stomach. He leant his forehead on it and breathed in. "I can hear it" I sighed in relief.

"What happened to her Niklaus?" Elijah demanded. "Vampires, they believed it would be funny to burn her" "What for?" "She's a witch! What do you think?" "Did Marcel order it?" "No, she hadn't practiced magic. They were drunk off their asses"

Sophie finally sat up. "Hayley are you fine?" I nodded "sort of, you?" Klaus looked at her with hatred. "I cant risk my child's life because you are too weak to protect yourself" "I am not, I was trying to find out information on davina" Klaus stood up suddenly with anger pouring from his pores "I TOLD YOU TO LET IT GO! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN POSSIBLY DO!" Sophie looked away. "Who is Davina, Klaus?" Klaus looked at me and shook his head "No one for you to be concerned about love" "I want to know Klaus!" He sighed and said "I'll take you to bed, you must rest. I'll tell you there"

He picked me up and we were soon in my room. He took my clothes off, wiped the blood off my body and helped me wear a night gown. I slid into bed, the scars still hurt. I let out an "ouch" and he held my arm out and kissed the scars. I smiled and look at my pillow instead. I still remembered our hot kiss, but now was not the time to talk about that.

"Klaus, who is Davina?" "She is a teenage witch love. A very powerful one, and Marcel is using her as a weapon." "That is horrible!" "Yes we must acquire her at once! He powers would be very useful to me" I sat up "Klaus she's a girl, not a gun. You can't load her and shoot" He pushed me back down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Sleep sweetheart, I have matters to clean up" "Klaus stay, at least till I fall asleep, please" I begged him. He smiled and lay down beside me, his hand on my stomach. I fell asleep in seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up next morning and heard an argument downstairs. Sophie was there and so was Jake. I was only in a night gown so I wrapped my arms around me when I saw them. Klaus saw me, looked at Jake and walked to me with a jacket. He placed it over my shoulders. I looked at him in the eyes "Good morning, love. Care for some breakfast?" "Why is he here? Did something happen" "He is your friend, love" I raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry, it seems he is aware of our situation now" I looked at Sophie and before she could say anything Jake started to speak. "Can we speak Hayley? Alone?" I looked at Klaus and saw the anger in his eyes. It pushed me to say "Yes, let's go to my room?" I slipped by Klaus, closely followed by Jake.

"I know everything" he said as soon as I closed the door. "You forgot to mention you were pregnant with a Hybrid's child!?" I looked at the floor "I just met you Jake. This child is to precious to just blurt out to people about" He walked to me and help my arms "I think we have a connection Hayley. You know who I am and whose side I am on. Let your guard down. Allow me to get to know you better" I took in a deep breath.

"HAYLEY" Klaus yelled from downstairs. "COME DOWN IF YOUR LITTLE CHITTY CHAT IS OVER" I looked at Jake. His face looked annoyed. We both went down. Klaus was at the bottom of the stair, waiting impatiently. He wrapped his arm around my back as soon as I got down, marking his territory. Jake walked to Sophie, with clear anger. "Sophie has something to say, love" Klaus whispered to my ear. I nodded to Sophie so she's start talking.

"Hayley I know you've been having terrible sickness" I nodded again. "I think I might have a solution, if you take start taking it now you'll prevent any cramps as well" "What cramps Sophie? Why do you keep mentioning cramps?" "It is only natural that you have cramps Hayley, this isn't an ordinary pregnancy" "Very well then give her the medication the" Klaus snapped. "There is something about it though, you'll have to think about it" "side effects?" Elijah asked "Well yes, you can call them side effects. The thing is, Hayley will start having some harmless hallucinations as a result of the potion" "Hallucinations? Are you giving her drugs?" Klaus barked and Jake took a step forward only to be pushed back by Sophie. "This is a made from a rare yet powerful plant. The hallucinations can be mild but Hayley is a strong, independent and brave girl. I doubt that it'll be severe" "What does braveness have to do with this Sophie?" I asked confused. "It sort of feeds on fear to replace your pain" "What?' "It's a magical potion Hayley, its not ibuprofen. It has to be creepy" I nodded but Klaus started complaining.


	18. Chapter 18

"Its better than her ending up vomiting her child out!" Sophie yelled. We all looked at her with disgust. "I'm sorry but you know what I mean" "Its ok Klaus" I said finally and put a hand over his cheek "I'll be fine" "I don't want you to go crazy on hallucinations" "She wont go crazy on hallucinations Klaus" Sophie muttered. "And can you guarantee that" Sophie looked down "WELL CAN YOU?" Klaus barked "Yes, yes I can Klaus!" She yelled back. "Sophie" Jake started but she interrupted him. "It'll be fine. If you're willing to it is here." She brought out a bottle from her bag. "Take a spoonful twice a day, the pain will go away" "And when will the hallucinations begin?" I asked curiously. "In a few hours, but as I said I doubt it'll be too serious"

2 months later

I looked at him. His disgusting face was still smirking at me. "You saved Davina and everyone got mad at you, you got treated like complete shit by Klaus, you have a 5 month old monster baby growing in you and I'm the worst part of your life Hayley? Please" Marcel said sarcastically. I looked at him and shook my head "You're not real. Just fuck off" "Look around Hayley. Who else is here for you? Do you know why I'm here and no one else? Cause those you call friends, those you call family, those you call love don't care about you like I do. I am the only person in your life who cares Hayley. I don't blame you, I don't hate you, I don't play you. I'm only here because you want me to be here"

I looked down. Could he be right? "Hayley" Rebekah marched in. "Klaus won't be coming home tonight. Tell me if you're hungry or something." She closed the door and left. "See? He won't be coming home. Its not like he has a child and its mother waiting at home. Or wait, yes, yes he does" Marcel let out a laugh. I let out a scream and pushed the table down. I looked at my hands, astonished by the power they had within them. "Yes Hayley you're on the right track. Being good gave you nothing. Come to my side, you just witnessed the power anger, lust and evil gave you. Come to me Hayley" a grin spread my face as I nodded and went to his side.

2 months ago

"I agree, give me the potion. Its better than risking my child's life. What is the worst that could happen, right?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I agree, give me the potion. Its better than risking my child's life. What is the worst that could happen, right?"

"Klaus" I woke up panting, sweat all over my body. I had seen 'the nightmare' again. I held my head in my palms. Yesterday had been a very stressful day. We spent all day arguing over whether or not I should take the potion Sophie offered. The decision was tough, but I finally persuaded Klaus it was alright. I was supposed to drink a spoonful twice a day, once before breakfast and once after before I sleep. I couldn't deny it, I was worried of the consequences, but I had to go through it to make sure my baby is safe.

I stood up and noticed Klaus at my door. I smiled at him and we walked in. "So you're seriously taking it. You know there might be another way, love. There always is another way" I rolled my eyes. "Klaus for the last time" I opened the bottle filled a spoon and gulped it down. "I'm doing it" Klaus shook his head in disagreement and I walked up to him. "Well if you say so, love" I got to him and he turned around to leave. "Klaus? Are you in a hurry?" He stopped, his back to me. "Are you running away from me?" "No, little wolf. Why would I do that?" I walked to him and stood in front of him, cupping his face with my hands. "Klaus, aren't we supposed to discuss something?" I leaned in to place a kiss on his soft lips. Our kiss had been interrupted so abruptly last time. "Wait Hayley" Klaus pulled back. I raised my eyebrows. "Klaus?" "Hayley what happened that day, what we did, it was purely out of anger, confusion and because we both care about each other deeply. But romance is too far off for us sweetheart." "Klaus you cannot deny that kiss was-" "beautiful, but, trust me I'm no believer of fate but, fate must have caused us to stop for a reason" "The reason was my excruciating pain because the witch I'm bonded to was burning!" "Hayley calm down. I just think we should stay friends that's-" "You don't seem to act that way when Jake is around" "I simply do not trust that boy" I moved to the side and pointed at the door "leave Klaus, please I need to get dressed" He took in a deep breath, rubbed his forehead and left. I slammed the door behind him.

"That son of a bitch" I hissed. "That son of a BITCH" this time I yelled out. Rebekah barged in and ran up to me. "Are you alright sweet heart? What's wrong Hayley?" "Rebekah, I'm so alone. I'm so tired" She looked at me, wondering what had caused me to be like this and gave me a hug.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day went by slowly. I ate, watched TV, ate, texted Jake and Sophie, ate, ate, ate oh and I ate.

Elijah was in the other room, talking to Katherine. They had been talking once or twice a day for a while now. I looked at the clock. The ticking annoyed me. I went out to get some air.

Klaus' car was there. I thought about going back inside but I noticed there was someone inside. Two people actually. I walked up to it. Klaus was inside kissing a girl, kissing a girl in our garden. They pulled apart for a second and I recognised her. "Caroline?"

I slammed my hand on the car. He looked up, smirked and went back to kissing her. "no, no this was my nightmare! I must be asleep! Klaus stop it! I slammed my hand on the car again. I ran up to it and pulled the handle. "Open the door, Klaus!" I shut my eyes and squeezed them. I opened expecting them gone but they were there, kissing and making out. "Klaus, no" I raised my hand to hit the car again but I felt the arms around me, pulling me back. "No! No! Get off me! Get off me! Klaus! I need your help! Get off me Marcel get OFF!" The arms let go. I fell on my knees.

"Hayley, listen to me. Marcel can't come here, he can't touch you" _Elijah? _I thought and looked up. He was sitting beside me fear in his eyes. "What's happening Elijah?" "I think the hallucinations started Hayley" You were slamming Rebekah's car. You bent the metal actually. I looked at the car. It was in fact Rebekah's red car. "She said it won't be serious" "Perhaps you must learn to control them. I assume you saw Klaus stuck in the car or something?" I looked down and nodded, too ashamed to admit what actually intoxicated my sight.

"I really am sorry Rebekah" I whispered. "For the hundredth time Hayley, its fine!" she smiled at me but I still gave her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine. I had that vision approximately 2 hours ago but I still felt the effect of it over my body. I crossed my legs and stroked my stomach. "You are so worth it baby" I whispered. Rebekah smiled.

Klaus came home eventually. I stood up and went to the kitchen as he walked in the living room. I opened the fridge. The drinks were only alcoholic "What must a girl do to find some juice in here?" "I'll squeeze you some, love" "No thanks Klaus, I'll get some from the shop" "Hayley, your belly is showing" "I'll wear a baggy sweater." "I don't think so" "Unfortunately I don't remember asking you. I need to go out Klaus, let it go"

Elijah blocked him. "It might be good for her, don't worry Marcel won't be shopping groceries" "We both know he has vampires all over the town" "Klaus let it go" "I just texted Jake, he's picking me up" I said as Klaus' eyes turned stern. "What?" "You heard me" I didn't look back and went to my room.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'd wear that" I heard someone whisper as I opened my closet. "What?" I responded, confused. A dress started swinging back and forth. "What the actual fu…" I heard a car horn. I wore the dress and ran out, picking up a baggy jacket to hide my bump on the way. I shut the door behind me and walked up to Jake. I heard the door open. I knew Klaus was looking at us. Jake gave me a hug. "You look dashing" I smiled "I just need shopping honestly" he smiled and opened the door for me.

We talked all the way to the shop. I laughed and leant my head on the seat. Just then a noticed a flash of reflection in the rear-view window, I saw Marcel's face. I looked at the back seat immediately with worry all over my face. "Hayley what is it?" Jake asked holding my hand. "Nothing Klaus" I whispered. I felt his hand slip away. I had just called him Klaus. "Shit, sorry, I'm so sorry. I know your name" "We're here, come on"

I practically wanted everything I saw. I grabbed a few of everything, making Jake laugh. I tasted anything people had to offer and enjoyed me time pretty much. I started looking at all the baby stuff. "I'll be over here" Jake said, clearly wanting to leave me alone. I stroked all the baby things slowly, with a huge smile plastered upon my face. I felt something wet. A baby bottle had some sort of red liquid inside. My hand was also red. I picked it up and squeezed some out. I watched the liquid drop on the floor and looked down to see I was standing on a puddle. It was blood. I started gasping, I looked at my dress. It was red as well. I was bleeding. Just then a familiar, cold laugh filled in the walls. I looked up, marcel stood by with his men, knelt, and dipped his finger in my blood. I looked at him with disgust as he put it on his tongue.

"Hayley! Hayley snap out of it!" Jake shook me. I looked at him and then looked around. They were gone and there was no blood. I hugged Jake, tears pouring down my face. We quickly paid for everything and left.

"Do you mind if we visit the bar for a while? I'd like to speak to Sophie" "Sure" We drove to the bar. Sophie smiled when she saw me. "How are you!?" "Not that great Sophie, I've been seeing the creepiest things" I whispered back. "come with me, let's check on the little thing"

Sophie lay me on the desk in the backroom. She opened my bump and did the usual procedures. It seems Jake didn't believe it could be real before he actually saw it with his eyes. Sophie turned around and he stroked my belly. "It's beautiful, this miracle" I nodded. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect" "Don't be Jake, its fine. I still can't believe it" "Well everything's fine with the kid, Hayley!" Sophie announced. I smiled and we went back inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Klaus and Marcel had come and sat in their usual place. His unsupportive face stared at us. Marcel also noticed us. I didn't know if this was a hallucination or not. "You do see them right?" I asked the other two "Yes, I do" Sophie whispered back. Marcel waved at us. I looked at Jake. "I want to go" Suddenly Marcel was next to us. Klaus followed immediately.

"Hayley you cant leave now! The night is young!" I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Marcel, I'm sure it's a fun night but we have other plans" Marcel gave Jake a dirty look. "Hayley please" I looked at Klaus. "Your friend doesn't seem keen to have any guests at the table, Marcel" I muttered. "What, Klaus? He loves a good party" "Maybe some other time, Marcel" this time Jake spoke up. He held my hand and put a protective arm around me.

We got in the car. "If you don't feel like going home yet I can make you dinner at my place" I looked at him. "I wouldn't like to be any trouble" "Don't be crazy Hayley" I nodded and we drove off.

We spent a relatively good time. Sophie finally came home as well. "Its 12 o'clock, maybe you should go back before Klaus kills us all?" I looked at the clock. "Oh my, you're right. Its late I have to take the potion and sleep." "Come on then I'll take you" Jake muttered.

Everyone's car was in front of the house. I got out. We walked inside. I slowly opened the door, Jake following me. I heard them talking in the living room. They were talking about werewolves. "Shit I forgot to take the groceries" Jack muttered and returned to the car. I walked in.

"With the werewolves on our side we cannot lose, Niklaus" Suddenly they all looked at me "Hi everyone. Sorry I'm a bit late. I heard you talk about werewolves" "Its OK Hayley its been a busy night" Elijah said with a smile "Its not ok, in any context" Klaus snapped at him. Jake walked in with the groceries and Klaus face expression turned dangerous. "What were you saying about the werewolves?" I asked again "well they, just like any other supernatural being that had been banished by Marcel, will support us during this war" "The werewolves of New Orleans? My family used to live here! You might find them!" Jake held my hand "That would be amazing, can you help her?" He asked the Original family but all of them looked at him with an expression of shock. Both of the siblings feared Klaus's reaction to him. I knew this as well, so I squeezed his hand. "I'll see you again soon?" He nodded, understandingly. "I'll walk you to the car" I left without looking back. We got to the car and he turned around to face me. He put both hands on my waist and leaned forward "You're beautiful Hayley" I felt his breath on my face. I knew the originals were staring at us from the windows but I didn't care. I allowed him to put a little kiss on my lips. I caressed his cheek and stepped back, leaving him wanting more. "Good night Jake"

I walked in the house, their eyes all over me. "Good night" I muttered and ran up to my room. I swallowed another spoon of the potion and fell asleep


	23. Chapter 23

"Klaus I'm begging you!" "Sweetheart I won't hurt you" "listen Marcel, i don't know what has gotten into klaus but once he's back to his true self he will understand the importance of our baby and he will make you pay" I whimpered. I was fully aware of just exactly what marcel was gonna say "Sweet sweet Hayley, Klaus doesn't love you. He never did and he never will." I shook my head in disagreement. "Its true you know, I dont care for you little wolf" he said with a grin on his face. Caroline gave out a loud laugh. "Klaus please stop him" he rolled his eyes. "Take her Marcel, and be sure to tell me what her blood tastes like" "no! No! KLAUS NO LISTEN TO ME!GET OFF ME MARCEL! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"klaus!" I yelled out as i opened my eyes, drenched in sweat. The dream had a new ending. "good morning love" someone said by my side and i shrieked and jumped off the bed with fear. "Oh my god Hayley did i frighten you love?" I stared at him. "what the hell are you doing in my bed Klaus!?" "I wanted to talk to you, first thing in the morning, so i lay here and waited till you woke up. I had no idea you dreamt of me love" "I dont" i snapped. "You yelled out my name when you woke up" "true, but anything with you in it can only be a nightmare" he looked down. "Is it the same nightmare you spoke to me of before?" I nodded "care to tell me what exactly you see?" "No" i snapped back without hesitation. He nodded and walked towards me.

"Hayley what have you been up to lately?" "Not much, why?" "Why did you come home late yesterday? Where were you?" "None of your business Klaus" "it is my business to keep my child safe" i looked at his pissed off eyes. "Well I'm safe aren't I? Is it possible that you were jealous, love?" I said sarcastically. "Oh no Hayley dont get this out of context. You are important to me. You carry my child. If you were i were in fact jealous would I have invited Jake to come and spend the night here, all alone with you?" I was shocked. Why would he do that? "What? Where will you be?" "We're all going to Marcel's party. I'm pretty sure that is where Davina is kept. We will get to know the place better and in a suitable time go and take the girl by force" "tonight is the suitable time, and why would you take her by force? She's a child Klaus!" "Hayley this is none of your business, tonight she cannot be removed unless she herself chooses to. That is not my plan" "Klaus we can convince her" "i will not waste time on a little child Hayley! I will take her whenever I please however I am willing to" I shook my head and gulped down a spoon of the potion.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm leaving, do you need anything?" "Just leave Klaus. Have fun tonight" "you too love" he said with a huge grin and left my room. I through my pull at the door. He was so cool about Jake and more importantly, he was such a dick about Davina.

"Oh you dont have to listen to him hayley" i looked up. "Marcel?!" I opened my mouth to scream but he held his hand over it "i think we both know there is no point. I'm in your head. Now you can tell them about what you're seeing now and actually reveal your weakness or you can listen to me. Hayley I am a part of you, you chose to see me" "you are feeding on my fears" "or I am helping you overcome your fears and facd your true enemies" "shut up just leave me alone" "in time hayley, you will understand" he disappeared. I stared at the wall he used to lean on. What the actual hell wad happening to me?

I walked downstairs. Elijah was on the phone with Katharine again. I walked up to him and mouthed "can we speak" he nodded, politely hung up and gave me a smile "I'm listening Hayley" "Have you heard of klaus' plan for Davina" "yes i actually have" "and?" "And what" "what do you think about it?" "I believe its rational, safe and-" "inhumane" i finished him off "well we arent actually humans now are we Hayley?" He said and started laughing, but he cut it off as soon as he noticed i wasn't amused. "You cant allow him to do this Elijah! Davina cant be forced!" "I'm sorry, i dont really see that big of a problem" I gave him a disappointed look and walked away.

Jake picked me up soon. I didn't even bother to take permission from the idiotic original family. We went to the bar. I told him about the issues with Davina but he didn't seem that bothered either. "How can you not be?" "i doubt she'll choose to come back here Hayley, trying would just be a waste of time" I was about to continue the argument further on but Sabine came and sat by us. "hayley, I feel like a part of your fortune is about to come to me, but i cant really make words out of it" "What?" "Just give me your hand" she grabbed it and jake gave me an "I have no idea" look. She shut her eyes and suddenly said "before the final blood is spilled you will fall in love with your greatest enemy. You will fear the blood and try to escape but your fate will play a game on you and those who didn't listen to you" "What are you talking about Sabine?" But she looked like she was in a coma or something "Hayley, you will be blamed for your loss and you will be the one who ends it all, only to start off a new rocky path. Hayley whatever happens don't fret, you must be the one who spills the final blood, don't allow them to stop you Hayley! Take over the that which is rightfully yours and destroy those that stand on your way! Hayley!" She let go of my hand and collapsed on the floor. People started to come over to see what was wrong with her and all I did was run, run away as fast as I could.


	25. Chapter 25

I barged inside and shut the door. Fall in love with my greatest enemy? "Doesn't sound that bad to me" Marcel appeared by my side. "Romeo and Juliet- like, isn't it?" "Get away from me!" I pushed him. He continued to laugh. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" "Hayley, Hayley, Hayley, did you not hear the prophecy? Aren't I your greatest enemy? Does that not make me your future love?" "That doesn't make you anything! Do you understand me!?" I felt two cold hands grab me to a hug from the behind.

"Hayley calm down sweetheart, its me Rebekah. No one else is here. Please calm down Hayley please you're scaring me" I shut my eyes and opened them to find him gone. "I'm fine Rebekah. Thanks" she slowly let me go. " Hayley I don't like this? Yesterday you bent car metal with your bare hands, today you're attacking the walls" I nodded. "I'll control it in time. Aren't you supposed to get ready?"

Rebekah seemed suspicious of the sudden change of topic, but she couldn't resist talking about he clothing. "Well I'm wearing black dress with all these feathers and..." I drifted off, nodding occasionally to make it seem as though I was listening. You must be the one who spills the final blood... What the hell was she talking about? I felt my phone vibrate. Jake was wondering where I was and how i was, I wrote back saying I wanted to be alone till he came over. I couldn't help thinking all the things Sabine said only to start off to a new rocky path. What the hell, Sabine.

Klaus picked the two siblings up at night fall and Jake came over at the same time. I made no eye contact with Klaus and he left wishing us a "joyful night". He couldn't have been that OK with this.

"Hayleeeey" Marcel became visible once again. "Darling listen to me, I will not bother you about what you heard earlier today. But are you seriously telling me you will just sit here and wait until Davina is kidnapped, possibly hurt, by Klaus? You were her age once not that long ago, you were an orphan as well, people hurt you too. Hayley you were Davina once. You were different and powerful, many tried to use you and many succeeded. Hayley save her and give her a family" "Since when do you make sense Marcel?" He stroked my face and I pulled away "I always did"

"I made you tea Hayley!" Jake walked in "what are you looking at?" He said confused by my stare at the wall. "Nothing Jake. Do you honestly feel OK about this whole Davina thing?" "Hayley let it go already, geez" he stood up and walked to the kitchen. I followed him, breathing in deeply. I new what i wanted to do was wrong, but there was no other way. "Im sorry Jake" i muttered and hit him on the head with a pan. He collapsed almost instantly. "Atta girl!" I looked at Marcel. His smiled at me, proud of what I had just done. "Shut up" i snapped and he bowed his head hardly keeping in his laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

"Stop following me!" I hissed. Marcel seemed not to care about it. He looked out of the window as I drove past the different houses of New Orleans. I knew, when I got there, that the large house opposite me had to be his house. I gave Marcel a look and he simply said "judging from the noise, it has to be this one" i rolled my eyes "forgot you're not real" I snapped and got off the car.

I saw Klaus' car parked beside the house, among many others. The man at the door eyed me suspiciously. "How may I help you lady?" "I'm here for the party" "alone" "no" I muttered but remembered that I'm a crazy person and my new 'bff' doesn't actually exist. "I mean yes, my friends are inside" "name please?" I looked at him. Shit shit shit shit. "Hayley" I whispered and his face lightened up "Marcel told me you probably wouldn't come! This is great news!" I raised my eyebrows "we benefit from his happiness m'am, he's the boss" I rolled my eyes and walked in.

The party was loud. I looked around hiding behind walls and tried to spot the Originals. Luckily I saw them by the bar, all circled around Marcel, laughing and enjoying their drinks. "Assholes" i whispered and Marcel laughed, my Marcel, I mean he's not mine but he's- oh you known what I mean.

"Hayley, up there" I turned to look at him, he wad pointing at the stairs. "True she's probably up there somewhere, but how do I go up there without attracting people?" "Cause a diversity" I nodded. A couple were smiling and flirting with each other. I walked up to them. "You're cheating on me again?" The boy stared at my finger pointing towards him and the girl pulled back "excuse me? Mark what is she talking about?" "You didn't tell her you have a girlfriend Mark? I demanded and poor Mark stood there speechless. I noticed a girl looking suspiciously, and hell I just felt like it, "oh my god you even brought the slut you shagged at our house! How many girls did you invite to the party Mark!" "I didn't" the othrr girl also walked up to us. "Mark there is someone ELSE as well?" Well that was just lucky. Soon enough the two girls started to attack each other and I tiptoed back and enjoyed the show. Marcel and the originals got involved. The fight grew and I slithered up the stairs.

There were many rooms. I walked up to each, tried the knob and failed. Each attempt made me angrier. I kicked some doors. "Davina where the hell are you?!" I snapped and pissed off i sat on the floor. I failed I whispered to myself. "Dont give up girl!" Marcel said reassuringly. "Just fuck outta my head Marcel" i snapped and just then...


	27. Chapter 27

"Whose asking?" I stood up at the sound of her voice. I ran to the door at the end. "Davina?" "Who are you? Does Marcel know you're here?" "Davina he doesn't but listen to me please. My name is Hayley Marshall and I need your help and I know you need mine. Lets talk." "Hayley Marshall" she didn't say anything then continued "You aren't alone Hayley. I can hear two heartbeats" I breathed in deeply. I gave Marcel a look and he raised his eyebrows "Don't be ridiculous girl! I aint real for them! They cant hear me" My hands started shaking. Was someone else here as well? "Girl you got to get over yourself, argh you're so bad at secret missions. Its your child she's hearing" I sighed in relief. "Davina you hear my child, I'm pregnant" the door slowly cracked open. She stared at my stomach with huge, beautiful eyes. "You are pregnant" I nodded "let me in Davina, we have to talk please" she nodded and let me in, quickly locking the door behind her. "Who are you Hayley Marshall?" I sighed and started explaining everything.

"What makes you assume that I'd trust an original's baby mama?" "Davina i beg you, they will kill me for coming here anyway but I risked angering. Klaus to make sure you aren't hurt. I'll protect you Davina, if you come with me, willingly, today. I know you aren't happy here, with Marcel" she nodded. "I have been thinking about it for a while, but no one gave me the courage to do it yet." "Please Davina, I promise when everything is over you can be free again. I wont let anyone hurt you" she looked in my eyes. "When you're queen you'll protect me" "I wont be the queen, Klaus will be the king" "I wasn't speaking of being a queen consort for New Orleans, Hayley." I raised my eyebrows and she smiled and held my hand "the words I mutter will keep us both invisible to their eyes as long as we are hand in hand. Do you understand Hayley?" I nodded though I still wanted to know what she meant right before.

We walked out, holding our breath. Davina squeezed my hand tightly. Marcel had disappeared, thank god. I noticed Klaus at the bar again, talking to a blonde girl. I rolled my eyes but she turned around "Caroline?" I hissed "hayley please be quiet" I shook my head. "Hayley come on we must leave" tears started flowing off my cheeks. Klaus looked at me, waved and put a kiss on Caroline's neck. "I think Klaus sees us Davina" "hayley, if I'm not mistaken Klaus is at the door with the other originals" I tilted my head toward the door. He was there, without Caroline. I looked back and saw no one at the bar. Davina pulled my hand out. We passed by the Originals and I let my breath out as soon as we got to the car. "quickly Davina" i whispered. We got on and drove off at full speed.


	28. Chapter 28

**enjoy! And please leave a review! Thaaaankks! **

When we walked in Jake was standing up in pain. "What the hell" he held his head. "Hayley!" He called out and I walked to him. "Hayley someone hit me on the head, i think someone is in the house." I shook my head "what is is Hayley" " No one's in the house. I hit you on the head. I ran away to the party" "you did what?! Are you crazy!?" Davina came out from the back. "Davina?" He muttered. "Jake, I had no ides you'd be here" "trust me I feel exactly the same way. What is she doing here Hayley?" "Jake I think you should leave" he looked at me shocked at what he was seeing and hearing. Suddenly the door of the house opened and the Originals walked in, laughing out loud. I directed Davina upstairs.

"Hayley, Jake, you look tense!" Klaus yelled out. Jake shook his head and walked to me and grabbed me by the arm "I will not be played like this Hayley" "Jake listen" "I'm leaving now, I don't believe we are on the same page anymore" "jake" a hand held me back "Let it go" Marcel had reappeared. Klaus was staring at my gestures, confused by whats going on and so were the other two siblings. "Don't touch me, this is all your fault" I pulled my arm back and Marcel leant against the wall. The others looked at each other, worried.

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Klaus, Davina is here" "what?! Did she come to you?!" I shook my head "i brought her here" I felt his cold hands grab my arms. He lifted me up, my feet didn't touch the floor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Klaus yelled and I shut my eyes "Klaus let her go she's pregnant for gods sake!" Rebekah snapped. I clearly told her what she has to do! How dare you disobey me? How dare you risk the life of my child!" "My child? Its our child Klaus!" "You are too busy trying to anger me to become a mother! God you already suck at this how bad will you become after the birth?" I slapped him.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Enjoy! Please leave a review!_**

He turned his head back towards "to think we were actually becoming friends" "Niklaus leave the girl alone, we'll speak in the morning when you're less liquor fueled" "If only I did more things when I wasn't liquor fueled" he snapped, eyeing me with evil eyes. I noticed Marcel appear by my side. "Get out of here" I muttered to Marcel and klaus thought I was speaking to him "i will decide when I get out, thank you very much!" I shook my head and faced Marcel "I need you to leave" "But Hayley we were just starting to get along" "We don't get along Marcellus." "But-" "I know you feed on my fears, and I admit it, I'm scared right now. I cant let you take over my mind" he caressed my cheek " but I am not your only fear now am I?" I looked at his eyes, he moved aside to reveal something at the back. I pushed Elijah and Rebekah and walked towards it. It was a crib. I heard a child cry. My bump was gone. I removed the blanket but I didn't see a baby. "Where is it? Where is my child?" I grabbed Marcel's shirt collar and shook him "apparently you were a bad mother, so Klaus gave it to someone else. Someone better" I turned around. Caroline was standing there holding my child. "Let it go! Thats my child! Give me my child!" She kept disappearing and reappearing in different corners of the room. "Klaus stop her!" "Hayley listen to me" Elijah yelled but I pushed him aside. I started pulling on klaus' shirt soon ripping hole in it. The button flew off, some hit my face. I was scratching his skins feeling his blood on my finger tips. I was screaming but I couldn't hear my voice anymore. He just stood there,without a flinch and watched me shred him. They pulled me away. I looked at my hands "he cant give her my baby! I am not a bad mother! I try so hard!" I started to hear it again, the word that left my mouth without my consent. Then I felt a softer, warmer touch. Davina looked in my eye. Her voice came blurry and from afar. She cupped my cheeks and started saying something.

The voices began to clear up. " ut igne succendent in illis verbis metus tollitur. venit ad lucem. Amor lucis, potestas! Amor lucis, potestas! " I gasped for air. "Davina" "What have you been taking Hayley?" "What?" "What caused your soul to be this stained?" "She drinks the potion Sophie gave her for the pain!" Rebekah suggested. "Show me the potion!" I looked around. "Where's Klaus?" "He left to wash up, Hayley" elijah muttered. I looked at my hands. They were bloody. It wasn't a hallucination.


	30. Chapter 30

Davina inspected the potion. "venenum diaboli plantate" she whispered. I looked at her with confused eyes. "It is true it does take away some pain, but" "but what?" I demanded, standing up "its addictive, hallucinogenic and is not the option I'd go for, especially when there are hundreds of plants that have the same effect without the side effects" "She must terminate the intake at once!" Elijah said, with rage and seriousness in her eyes. "I'm afraid its not possible, unless I find a way to clean her blood of the venenum she and her baby will both die within hours" "what?!" "I am so sorry!" "She did it on purpose, to make sure even if the bond breaks I still depend on her for the potion!" I said and my own words shook me. "That evil bitch" I muttered. Klaus came back down. "Klaus we must speak!" Elijah called out but he slammed the door and left.

"Girl even I had no idea that Sophie bitch could cook this up" I looked around and saw Marcel's face grinning at me. "A 16 year old's spell cannot keep me locked up forever! I'll always be by your side, Hayley." He let out a large laugh and I just stared fixedly with empty eyes.

"Listen to me little witch, from what I gather Hayley saved your ass by risking her health and child and family so you owe her! Fix this!" Rebekah snapped. "Dont worry, I'll do my best. Oh Hayley, is Marcel really your greatest fear?" I looked at her. "I dont know anymore. He feels more like my greatest friend, the one that i hate to have" rebekah, elijah and Davina looked at each other. "The Marcel in my head at least. I'm not sure if he is like the real one" "does he scare you?" "He shows me things that scare me." I said as I stood up and gave Marcel a smile. "He's there right now you know" i pointed at him and walked upstair, aware that those behind were left worried.


	31. Chapter 31

**thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave new ones :) it helps shape the storyline :) **

Today I woke up with a different nightmare. My nightmare showed me in love with Klaus. I know I have feelings for him, clearly, but love? I have never been in love or have been loved by anyone in my life, but I'm pretty sure love is more deep than what I feel. And anyway, according to Sabine's prophecy I would fall in love with my greatest enemy. Klaus may be a lot of things, but for now he isn't my greatest enemy in any context. I wasn't even sure who my greatest enemy was at that point.

I was almost 5 months pregnant and things were beginning to become much more complicated. I was more tired, angry, sad and a bunch of other emotions at the same time. Klaus and I completely ignored one another. The 'real' Marcel had found my number somehow and was texting me throughout the day, I replied from time to time to keep him off my back. Rebekah didn't seem to be happy about this.

I spent a lot of time with Davina. She was my only friend. She had been arguing with Sophie over the potion, but Sophie just said she had no idea. Please.

"So hows the search for a new potion going?" "Not bad Hayley, I just have to find a way to clean it out of your system without harming the baby" i sat next to her and decided to ask the one thing that was in my head all this time. "Davina, the day we met you called me a queen, but never explained why" she put everything on the table and came and sat beside me. "I had a vision, the minute I saw you. You are going to be a queen Hayley." "And not klaus' queen?" "No, I'm afraid I cannot tell you, you see my vision did not show klaus, so I have no idea what'll happen to you two." "How can I become a queen? I mean me, I'm Hayley, just Hayley" "Apparently not Ms. Harry Potter reference maker" I smiled. "Sabine the witch had a vision about me as well. It was very creepy" Davina looked up "what exactly did she say?" I told her everything I could remember. She didn't move or speak for a minute and then gasped for air. "Davina?" "As far as I could tell, she was telling you the truth" "how do you do that?" "I have a lot of powers and being a psychic is one. I can confirm already told visions from time to time." "So? Do you know who my greatest enemy is?" "All I know is that you will declare your love on the night stars rain over you and the one you called your greatest enemy during day will be the one you call your greatest love by night" "This was supposed to help me? I'm more confused now!" She laughed and put a hand on my bump "I'm sure it'll all turn out for the best"


	32. Chapter 32

Reviews please!

To forget about the world I was in and the world I imagined through my hallucinations, I listened to a lot of music. I blasted the music in full volume for a couple of hours per day. I just sat alone in my room and pictured new music videos for songs. It made me concentrate on something and escape. I sung along sometimes as well. According to Davina my voice is pretty awesome, but she's probably exaggerating. I sometimes danced along to songs and from time to time, quite unexpectedly, Elijah would join in. He isn't really good at dancing but he makes me laugh and I think that is his plan anyway. Today I was listening to Zombie by the Cranberries. I was surprised by how the music suited me. It was, after all, in my head.

Apart from our rare dance sequences, Elijah hardly spoke to me. The siblings seemed to have chosen to support each other and I was left with Davina. She was great of course but she was simply a teenager.

Klaus. Klaus acted as if he didn't know me. He came to me from time to time and checked on the baby. He was busy finding the werewolves a place to stay. They hadn't told me where they were to make sure I wouldn't leave without permission again. I was dying of curiosity. My family could be there, but they were too selfish to help me.

As if all my troubles weren't enough, Marcel appeared every time I let go. "You're back" I snapped at his sight. "Sure I am sunshine" "Leave me alone Marcel! I hate you! You are the worst part of my life!" Tears slid down my cheek. I looked at him. His disgusting face was still smirking at me. "You saved Davina and everyone got mad at you, you got treated like complete shit by Klaus, you have a 5 month old monster baby growing in you and I'm the worst part of your life Hayley? Please" Marcel said sarcastically. I looked at him and shook my head "You're not real. Just fuck off" "Look around Hayley. Who else is here for you? Do you know why I'm here and no one else? Cause those you call friends, those you call family, those you call love don't care about you like I do. I am the only person in your life who cares Hayley. I don't blame you, I don't hate you, I don't play you. I'm only here because you want me to be here"

I looked down. Could he be right? "Hayley" Rebekah marched in. "Klaus won't be coming home tonight. Tell me if you're hungry or something." She closed the door and left. "See? He won't be coming home. Its not like he has a child and its mother waiting at home. Or wait, yes, yes he does" Marcel let out a laugh. I let out a scream and pushed the table down. I looked at my hands, astonished by the power they had within them. "Yes Hayley you're on the right track. Being good gave you nothing. Come to my side, you just witnessed the power anger, lust and evil gave you. Come to me Hayley" a grin spread my face as I nodded and went to his side.


	33. Chapter 33

Reviews please :)

"Lets go downstairs, maybe we might hear something about the werewolves. You know Rebekah and Elijah talk about them all the time" I nodded. "You actually make a lot of sense Marcellus" he smiled and we both tiptoed down. Sure enough the two sibling were discussing something in a whisper, quite seriously.

"Elijah I still don't think that basement is safe enough!" "Well do you have a better suggestion little sister? How would Marcel think of checking the forest by our house for a basement?" "Where else would he look?" "Why would he look for the wolves Rebekah? He thinks they are far away! Gone! Banished from new Orleans!" Rebekah nodded and sighed "should we tell Hayley?" "You heard Klaus sister, no means no." "I never heard Klaus say that Elijah, its you who puts it in his head" "Rebekah things are far too complicated for your understanding"

I had heard enough. Firstly, what the hell Elijah? Secondly, a basement in the forest? Who builds that? At least now I knew where to look.

"Dont ask them for permission. Rebekah already made the visit of the day and she wont bother you till sunrise. They wont notice you're gone!" I nodded "I'll meet them for the first time" "well come on then!" I tiptoed to the door and shut it really slowly. I stood there for a minute making sure they didn't notice and then started running. I ran and ran. I knew if I used the right senses, I could find my own species. I smelled and smelled and finally I was about to give up. I stood there breathing in. I felt the ground beneath me creak. I looked down and sure enough, I was standing on a wooden door.

My hands were shaking. I slowly pulled the door open. There was light inside and I could see the stairs going down. I slowly climbed down. I walked in. It was darker inside. "Hello?" I whispered but no one was there. "Fuck, how many basements are there in a forest" suddenly I found myself slammed to the wall and a hand on my neck. "Who are you? Who sent you here?" "Let me go please, I'm pregnant" the woman looked down. "Oh my god" she backed away and I gasped for air. "Sheesh lady" I snapped and she continued to look at me with confusion. "My name is Hayley Marshall and I'm a werewolf too. I know the originals very well and I came to talk to you" the woman stepped back further. "Come out all of you. Henry!" A bunch of people, werewolves, stepped out from their hiding spots. A man, obviously Henry, walked up to the woman. She whispered to his ear and he suddenly looked up at me. "It cant be? After all this time?!" Im either crazy or both of their eyes really did water up. I looked at Marcel and he just shrugged.


	34. Chapter 34

Reviews please :)

"Hayley, Hayley dear" the man walked up to me and stroked my cheek. I stepped back "what are you doing?" "Hayley if you don't mind me asking, were you adopted?" I got confused but then it hit me "are you my parents?" I started crying. Was it happening? "Oh no no not really no" I looked at them both. "Do you know my parents?" "Hayley, we are your, your godparents" i breathed in deeply. "Is it her?" Someone asked from behind and he woman replied "it seems so" suddenly all of the wolves began to howl. I walked back and stared at all of them. I was frightened. They all stopped and bowed at the same time. I was shaking "what are you doing? Get up someone explain what is happening?" "Hayley we are celebrating!" "What for?" "The prophecy came true! The queen is back!" I shook my head. Marcel walked up to me "girl what the hell are they talking about?" I looked at their faces. I was shaking again. "Hayley is tomorrow your birthday?" "What, no..." I said but when I thought of it I understood "it is, I'm turning 21 tomorrow" the wolves laughed and some hugged each other. I was crying "what is happening?"

We sat down. They started explaining everything. My godparents were called Henry and Elizabeth Hendrickson. They are the descendants of one of the earliest werewolf families. My family belongs go THE first werewolf family of all time. The originals of werewolves. 21 years ago my mother had found out she was pregnant. Around the same time a witch had come to her and told her of a vision she had. According to the witch, on the day I was born my family had to be sacrificed in order to protect the dynasty and more importantly me. If they did indeed get killed and I got given to a family by the same person who killed them, then on the day before my 21st birthday I would find them my wolves and become announced the queen. If not the king of New Orleans, Marcel, would kill us all eventually. Therefore my parents sacrificed themselves, I got given up and now here i was listening to the story of my life.

I shook my head. "They sacrificed themselves for a prophecy? A prophecy?" Henry and Elizabeth looked at each other. "It was the only way" "it wasn't! It wasn't OK? They could have found another way! The original werewolf family could have found a better way?!" I yelled out. Tears were flushing down my cheeks. I held my bump. I would never do this to my child, or would I?

"You are expecting. Who is the father? A werewolf?" I looked down "no, I mean not really" "what does that suppose to mean?" "I mean he is a werwolf but... The father is Klaus, the original hybrid" they looked at each other and nodded. "I see" henry muttered "well congratulations. The originals have always been close to your family" I stood up "the originals knew my family?" "Calm down Hayley" "answer my question" "the one who killed your parents was an original. He gave you to the family like the prophecy said. They were friends" I stepped back. "He killed my family?" "Hayley" "I stay at the same house with the Originals and none of them bothered to tell me!" "Hayley he isn't a bad person" I shook my head and ran to the stairs. "Hayley please wait"


	35. Chapter 35

Reviews please :)

I left the basement and ran to the house. I didn't care if they found out I was outside or not. Elijah's car was gone, but Rebekah was still at home. I ran inside and slammed the door. "What the hell?" Rebekah ran to the door "Hayley, were you outside?" "YES I WAS REBEKAH AND I AM GLAD I WAS! WHERE IS HE? WHERE ARE THEY BOTH? I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE ORIGINAL FAMILY" "Hayley calm down! They are busy! Whats going on?" "WHATS GOING ON? I KNOW WHO KILLED MY FAMILY. YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME" Rebekah stood there, stunned. She didn't dare say a word. I pushed her aside and ran up the stairs, slammed my door shut and locked it. I sat on the floor crying. I didn't know what to do or where to go to with my baby. Marcel sat by my side. "I cant believe klaus. Seriously. And to think you actually cared about him" "oh I still care, I care for his death." I whispered "he cant die you know" "i dont care, I'll make him wish he was dead." "Hayley" "I swear to you Marcel, I will make him pay. From this day on Niklaus Mikaelson is my greatest enemy and he will pay"


	36. Chapter 36

Reviews please :)

This chapter will be told from Rebekah's POV

Shit shit shit shit. Not only had I spent the last few weeks too ashamed to look at Hayley now I found at that she knew. You see i knew very well who killed the king and Queen of werewolves and recently I found out Hayley is their daughter. I didn't dare spend time with Hayley, knowing all that about her parents, I was too ashamed. My brother killed Hayley's parents years ago to protect her, but she would never understand. I called Elijah as Hayley ran up the stairs.

"Elijah, Hayley knows" I whispered to the phone. "Knows what?" Elijah said and I could hear the lack of interest in his voice. "Elijah stop whatever you're doing and listen to me. Hayley knows who killed her parents" I felt him suck his breath in. "I'll be home as soon as I can"

Klaus walked in all of a sudden. He looked tired. He didn't even notice the state I was in. "Niklaus stop" I whispered and he stopped and turned around, annoyed. "What is it little sister? I am extremely tired." "Niklaus we must speak. Something terrible happened today" "really? What is it? Wait is the baby ok?" I nodded and he continued to look at me "well?" "Well, Hayley, Hayley found out who killed her parents" Klaus raised his eyebrows "And how exactly did she do that?" "She went to the werewolves, without permission" Klaus slammed his hand on the wall and launched towards the stairs. I stopped him "Klaus now is not the time. There are things far more important we must discuss" he stopped and pushed me off him. "What?" "We need to discuss who killed her parents"

Klaus sat down and I sat by beside him. "So?" I breathed in and started telling him the story. "Remember around 2 decades ago, Elijah and I werent speaking to you? Well around that time Elijah came to New Orleans secretly, and he met the original werewolf family. During one of their meetings a witch, Agnes to be precise had a vision. She told him that in order to protect Hayley, their unborn child, they must die on the day of her birth"

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "She is the child of the king and queen of wolves?" He hissed. I nodded. "No one in their pack agreed to kill their royals so they asked the only person trustworthy and powerful enough, Elijah." Klaus shook his head "dont tell me-" "he killed them apparently, and gave Hayley up for adoption." Klaus held his hand to his mouth. "And he hid this from me? From us?" "We just found out recently. I'm so sorry" "How is Hayley?" "She hates us all Klaus. All of us" Klaus said nothing and stared at the door. Elijah had walked in. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted out and I watched as the two brothers fought it out.


	37. Chapter 37

Hayley's POV

Because I haven't been using my werewolf skills lately, people, including me, have started to forget about it. But en route to avenging my parents I would need it. Therefore I set up the basement today, suitable for my practice. I had punching bags hung and my knives and swords were by the door. You see I had become quite well at handling my weapons while I spent years traveling, learning a trick or two on my way. Being a werewolf without the moon isn't useful enough, so I made sure I am familiar with guns, swords, knives and my personal favorite, archery.

Unfortunately my bow and arrows wouldn't arrive until tomorrow so I had to start my practice with my physical training and knives. You see fighting the originals isn't easy, especially if you're pregnant. Thus, making sure I don't harm my child, I decided to come back to basics.

"You think this will help?" Marcel asked eying the punch bags. He touched the cross I had drawn on them. "What is this for?" I gave him a smirk "that, well that is the heart Marcel. That is where you hit to kill, or at least paralyze for a while" Marcel nodded. I beckoned him aside. He sat down and watched as I started kicking the punch bag. It moved back and forth with every kick and hit, but I wasn't good enough. Marcel came behind me and put his cold hands on my arms. "Picture Klaus in it's place" "what?" I whispered "he is your enemy isn't he? Picture him standing there instead of that bag. Remember how you pushed that table down. And now attack. " Sure enough I looked up and saw klaus in it's place now. I lunged at it. Kick kick hit kick push kick kick. He was becoming weaker. I was losing control, my hits became random and more violent. I screamed as I gave one last kick and he collapsed. I picked up the dagger and stabbed him with another scream. I opened my eyes. The bag had replaced Klaus, and I had hit him right on the heart. I looked up at Marcel, panting and drenched in sweat.

My baby seemed very happy about our sports session. It made me laugh as I walked up the stairs. I came face to face with Rebekah. "What were you doing downstairs?" "Something called none of your business" I snapped and the doorbell rang before she could say anything. She opened the door and I saw an unfamiliar man standing at the door. "Hayley Marshall?" "My bow and arrows!" I exclaimed as I ran to pick them up "they're a day early!" I informed the mailman and he nodded "sign here please" I did as I was told. I admired my beauties as Rebekah shut the door and followed me. "What do you need that for? Surely you're not planning to get archery classes?" "I dont need any classes" I muttered as I targeted her "You see I am excellent at this and these aren't any arrows. They are made specifically for supernatural hunters, dripped in vervain all over. Would you like to guess the effect it'll have on you if I hit you on the heart now?" I said with a huge smile on my face. She looked uncomfortable. I pulled it down and gave her an evil grin "don't worry, I am not planning to. Not yet at least." I snapped and ran up the stairs and into Davina's room. I had to talk to someone about my new stuff!

Reviews please!


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey sweet cheeks!" I beamed at Davina and she dropped her bowl and came up to me. "Hows your visions Hayley?" "Visions? What-?" I remembered Marcel was a vision. "Oh yeah, as usual" Marcel gave me a thumbs up. Davina nodded half heartedly. "Have you seen these?" I asked enthusiastically, giving her my bow. "What is this for?" "For protection. Things have been happening in my life lately." "Like what?" Davina asked with curious eyes "I found out who killed my parents" I muttered coldly. She drew her hands to her mouth in shock "who?!" "Klaus" I snapped back. Her eyes watered with shock. She shook her head after a minute of comprehension. "Why are you so calm about this?" "I cried for a little while, then I understood that is not the thing that must be done." I looked at the door "you protected the room right? No one can hear us or come in without permission?" "Yes, except you that is" she smiled back at me but her eyes still looked sad "Im not crying anymore. I chose to destroy Klaus instead, all of them as a matter of fact." "hayley you're carrying his child!" "I am aware of it and I couldn't have been more ashamed. But that has no affect on my love for my child" i stroked my belly.

"Hayley dont hold it in. Scream, cry, feel the pain but don't hold it in!" "Dont worry for me Davina. I need you to help me though" She looked up at me "yes, of course" "What can kill Klaus?" She stared at me. "Nothing Hayley" "something must do something to him!" "Something can Something that kills originals." "Perfect!" "Thats not that easy! Besides the thing you need is extinct Hayley!" "What?" "Its a white oak stake Hayley. According to legend it'll kill him" "legend?" "According to Marcel" she finally muttered. I stared at her. "Are you sure its extinct?" "Are you sure you want to kill klaus?" I nodded. "I know what I dream of"

I stood up to leave but her question stopped me "Is Klaus you enemy Hayley?" I nodded "I have never hated anyone more" she smiled "why are you smiling Davina?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" I gave her a look and gave Marcel a look as he followed me outside. "Whats up with her?" I asked as soon as we got out "shes a teen, shes enjoying the drama probably" Marcel said, laughing.

Reviews please :)


	39. Chapter 39

The next few days had been somewhat the same. I looked online for the white oak stake but nothing. I was starting to get annoyed. I asked Davina to try to have a vision about it but she wouldn't. I had to speak to another witch.

I dressed up comfortably and made sure my bump didn't necessarily show. It was fairly large by now and that made it harder to conceal. Rebekah stood up as I entered the living room and Elijah immediately left. "Hayley whats up with all the stabbed punch bags in the basement?" She snapped and I rolled my eyes "I'm doing some sports" "more like you're practicing how to stab someone! What happened? Did you find Klaus' daggers? Are you planning to send Elijah and I to deep slumber? If you'd just stop and listen" "what daggers?" I snapped back "you know the ones he always uses on us, the kind that makes me and Elijah unconscious for a..." She stopped talking as she noticed the excited smile on my face "you didn't know did you?" She asked with an idiotic face expression "Does it work on Klaus?" I asked and she looked away "Hayley I'm not planning to tell you anything about this" "you already said enough" I laughed as I walked to the door. "Where do you thimk you're going?" "To sophie's bar. I have to speak to the witches." "Umm no you're not!" "Umm yes I am!" I pulled my coat and showed he the inside pocket. I had 2 knives and a gun, I'd be fine.

She was following me, but I couldn't care less. I walked in the bar, Rebekah behind me. Right then for the first time in a long while I came eye to eye with Klaus. He was sitting at the usual corner with Marcel and his face looked deadly at the sight of me. I rolled my eyes and went up to sophie.

"Hayley!" She whispered and I sat down "Firstly sophie, the potion you gave me, thanks by the way, is finishing. I need another bottle" "can't davina make it?" "Shes busy making another one. Anyway you owe me this, you got me into it anyway" "you know the rules then? No breaking the bond" "fine whatever. Secondly I need to talk to Sabine. Its important" she nodded "she's in the kitchen" I looked back at Klaus and Marcel before I walked in. Marcel hadn't noticed me.

"Sabine!" I exclaimed as I walked up to her "Hayley! How can I help you?" "I need you to have a vision about something" "about what" "The white oak stake" she looked me in confusion "just try plsease." " I will but visions do not just come to you!" She stood there and shut her eyes, muttering something under her breath. After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes "Im sorry Hayley, nothing" I slammed the counter and nodded "anyway thanks for trying" I got to the door when she exclaimed "no wait! Wait!" "What is it Sabine?" "Its at the house. Its at your house" I raised my eyebrows "what?!" "Theres a piece of wood, I cant really picture it but its in your house" I breathed on heavily and ran up to her. I gave her a hug and left the kitchen excitedly. Marcel had left and Rebekah and Klaus were arguing at the door. I walked past them and they hardly even noticed me.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hayley wait!" Klaus shouted out and I ignored him. I couldn't stand him. He disgusted me. I felt his hand hold me and I pushed him off "Dont you ever dare touch me again!" "Dont you ever dare go out again! I dont care if you have knives and guns" I pulled out my knife and cut Rebekah's hand. "Ouch" she blurted out and held her hand "it has vervain on it" she pointed out "If vervain makes her go ouch I think it'll do wonders on a vampire. Plus I've got wooden bullets in my gun" I snapped back and Klaus raised his eyebrows and I turned around and left.

I got home and went upstairs. I took my coat off and went out. Where the hell could a stake like that be? Inside the house? How?!

I walked by all the rooms and stopped at Klaus' art room. I walked in. He was really good at it. I walked up to his table. He had many sketches and I couldn't believe what i saw. He had drawn me smiling with a hand on my bump. It was beautiful. My smile faded as I noticed a few other drawings on the table. A blonde girl, in different postures and facial expressions. I picked one up and stared at it "Caroline..." I whispered. I shut my eyes and turned around. They were standing there once again, kissing each other. I shook my head. "I dont care what Klaus does, so seeing him with you won't hurt me!" I shouted at my hallucinations but they continued to make out. Marcel came up to me and put his hands on my face "You dont care about him, dont cry! Tell them to go away Hayley and they will" I nodded and looked up "Get out of my head,I dont have any feelings for klaus Mikaelson, he can do as he chooses to" sure enough the two slowly disappeared. I gave Marcel a smile. I was about to leave when out of no where I decided to make something. I picked up the brush and paint and started randomly drawing things on the canvas. It was dark. It seemed as though I had no control over what I was doing anymore. Just then, the door opened and someone walked in.

"What are you doing Hayley?" I stopped. "I...I...I'm not sure" I turned around to face him. Klaus just stood there, confused. "I just felt like making something" he looked at the canvas and walked up to it. I turned around and noticed that I had actually done a fine job. It seemed like an awkward family portrait. It was me a baby in my arms, sitting on a throne and three coffins by my side. I looked up at Klaus who analyzed the work of art. "I thought you couldn't draw" "I thought so too" I whispered. He turned around and looked at me. "Its beautiful, but dark and I really dont want to know what those coffins are for" I looked down "Hayley we have to speak about what happened" "we dont have to do anything. I'm only here because of my baby, because I have nowhere else to go to" "Hayley we're family" "Dont you DARE SPEAK OF US AS FAMILY! YOUR FAMILY STOLE MINE! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH" I cried out and he held his hand to his head "I understand your anger Hayley but" "Why would you do this to me? There could have been another way" "Hayley its not like there was much I could do about it!" "Of course there was! But to you everytHing has the same solution anyway!" "How is this my fault?" "Fuck you Klaus!" I snapped and left the room.

thanks for all the nice reviews :) dont forget to leave more!


	41. Chapter 41

Klaus left the house immediately. Rebekah looked scared of me, Elijah completely ignored me. I hadn't seen him properly for weeks. I looked in every room in the house during the next few days, nothing. No "white oak stake". The last room that remained was the one between mine and Klaus', and I highly doubt it'll be there, you see, it's going to be my baby's room.

I walked in. There was nothing inside. Just a rug and a window. I pushed the rug aside with my foot but there was nothing there. I went to the window and looked out. The city was beautiful. I stroked the wooden frame of the window. It was beautifully built. I noticed one piece was moving. I let it go and turned to leave the room when it hit me. I returned and started pulling the wooden pieced off. Finally it fell revealing a little handle. I pulled the handle revealing a stake. I couldn't believe my eyes. "This easy?" I muttered to myself "girl don't just stand there! Get out before you get noticed!" Marcel snapped. I pushed the shelf back and put the wooden piece back on its place. It looked normal. Slowly, hiding the stake behind me I ran to Davina's room.

"Davina, is this what you were talking about?" I hissed and she turned around, shocked. "What is...how did you...Hayley?" "I knew it! Do you feel the power it gives you!?" "I...I don't...Hayley you're being ridiculous give that back! That is too dangerous!" "Its over Davina. I can finally avenge my parents like I wanted to!" "How will you tell your child you murdered it's parents?" I looked down "My child will understand. I thought you'd be on my side Davina" I muttered and got out.

I hid the stake in my room and went down. "Well thanks again, we'll make sure to be there" Rebekah told someone as she closed the door. "Who was that?" I asked and Rebekah avoided eye contact with me "Marcel's throwing a party" "oh" I replied just as my phone rang. I picked up without checking who it was . "Hello?" "Hi Hayley!" The voice replied and I immediately recognized him "Marcel, how are you" Rebekah's eyebrows got stern at the sound of his name "I've been calling and you've been ignoring me for so long! You don't seem to hang out with Jake anymore either" I breathed in "yeah umm, sorry just been busy." "Well maybe you'll come to my party?" My eyes lightened "Party? Where?" "Tomorrow night, its the biggest party of the year" I just understood something. "Yeah I'll try Marcel. Talk to you later!" I snapped and hung up. I knew where I'd kill Klaus! At the party! Where everyone is going to be at! They'd all think I'm at home but I'd sneak out! "Tomorrow" I whispered, shocked out how soon it was.

"Surely you're not planning on going? And why does he invite you by call personally? What sort of relationship do you have?" Rebekah snapped and I hardly listened to her. "I'm not going, I'll be at home" I replied after thinking "well Klaus, Elijah and I have to be there. You'll stay with Davina" I nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

It was the afternoon and the Originals were preparing for the party. I just sat in the living room, acting all innocent. Elijah ignored me and left to wait in the car. Shame really, out of all the originals, he would actually be the only one I could forgive. But in this case all three of them were my enemy, especially Klaus, the murderer. I couldn't stand their presence anymore. "Call us if you need anything, little wolf" he muttered and they left the house. "Finally" I hissed. I ran to my room and took out everything. My boots, my clothes by back pack, my weapons and most importantly, the stake. My hands shook as I placed it in my bag. The only problem that remained was Davina.

I cut the phone line of the house and went to her room. "Davina! Can i use your phone?" I muttered and she looked at me, confused. "Hello to you too Hayley! Sure you can its by the desk. I picked up the phone and stepped out. She hadn't noticed me leave her room. I locked her in and felt her stand up. "Hayley? Hayley what are you doing?" I ran downstairs, a hand on my baby. I picked up my bag and got out, locking the door behind me. I could hear Davina shout out as I got in the car and sped off. Next stop: the party.

Florence + the Machine's 'shake it out' was playing as I got inside. The security at the door let me in fairly easy. My name was 'top priority' apparently. I looked around. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had to get Klaus alone. I walked around and spotted him finally, in the huge crowd. He was standing with Marcel, Rebekah and Elijah. They were speaking quite seriously. I looked around. I had to create a diversion again, but it was harder when I had a baggy dress on. You ser i had to wear a dress to hide my bump, and it ruined my whole avenger look. My bump wasn't that easy to hide though and I had to keep my hands in front at all times. I got my phone out and called Klaus. He immediately walked into a room not far from him and no one noticed. "Hello" I heard him say from the phone and I ran to the room after him, shutting the door behind me.


	43. Chapter 43

"what-" He stopped and stared at me, hung up and looked for words to say. "I think its time we do that talking" I snapped and he still stood there, shocked. "How did you come here?" "I got in the car and drove, how do you think?" The music outside got louder. Perfect. I dropped my bag on the floor. "Why did you do it Klaus? Why did you?" I could feel tears sliding down my face. He still stood there, not daring to come up to me. "Hayley, I know you think I should have told you but I only found out after you did and I-" "Stop it, just STOP!" I yelled out and he looked down. I took out the stake and hid it behind me. He hadn't noticed as he was still staring on the floor, rubbing his forehead. "How could you do it Klaus? There must have been another way! You didn't give it a chance. Instead you left their daughter pregnant!" I screamed out and he looked up with wet eyes "Hayley I do not understand why-" "you murdered my parents Klaus and I will murder you!" I hissed and revealed the stake. His eyes looked terrified, he breathed in heavily. "Hayley, Hayley how did you-" "I found it in our child's room!" "Hayley give that to me!" "Its the only chance of avenging my parents" "wait, wait did you just say I murdered your parents?" I nodded. He must have been shocked that I knew. "And you'll pay for it" "Hayley, love-" "dont call me that!" "Hayley I get the confusion, I really do, its something you'd expect me to do but-" "but what?" "I didn't murder your parents Hayley!" "Well then who did?" He didn't say anything. I looked at him and it hit me.

I remembered the conversation I had with the werewolves, the ones I neglected to go and visit due to my obsession with revenge. "the one who killed your parents was an original. He gave you to the family like the prophecy said. They were friends...Hayley he isn't a bad person" I remember them say. It wasn't Klaus, no, it was someone, an original, people can actually call a friend, an original that isn't a bad person...

"Elijah" I whispered. "Hayley, you actually thought-" "I'm so stupid. I just assumed it was you..." "Its logical really" "No its not, you would never befriend my family..." I snapped. "I guess I chose to believe it was you because I needed something to make me hate you." "Don't you usually hate me Hayley?" I looked up at his eyes with sadness in mine "I don't hate you Niklaus Mikaelson! I've been in love with you since day one and I did everything in my power to deny that! I've been in so much pain while you treated my like a 'friend' or even worse a 'co-parent'! I've been denying myself the pain and this was the perfect excuse. I'm in love with you and its killing me! My worst nightmare and fear is you kissing Caroline and leaving me, leaving us alone. This way I could leave you before-" before I could finish he pulled me to himself and kissed me. My tear soaked lips became one with his and I dropped the stake on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my lust and all my love.

"I...I cant believe that happened" I whispered as we finally stopped. "Hayley there's no one I love more than you and our child" I looked in his eyes. Saying those words seemed so hard for him. I was shaking. "I cant believe this is happening" I whispered again and he smiled "I'm sorry about your parents Hayley...I really am" I nodded. He pulled back "We should get out of here before anyone finds us." The world suddenly returned to its place. He opened the door to check the outside. "I have to kill Elijah"

Reviews please :) should Hayley kill Elijah?


	44. Chapter 44

"Hayley! Hayley no no no, listen to me love, LISTEN TO ME! Look at my eyes you are not a murderer little wolf. You will not murder Elijah" "I have to...I promised myself I'd avenge them." "Revenge wont make you happy love, let it to go. We finally took a step towards each other, dont do this to us. We're finally a family. Give me the stake. Give it to me Hayley" Marcel appeared. I looked at him. "Dont Hayley! Dont give in! Avenge your parents" "Oh shut up! Just shut up this is all your fault! You brought me into this, you persuaded me to bring out my dark side, whatever that means! I want you out of my head!" "Its not that easy sunshine! You cant get rid of me" "I want you out, out, out, out" "Hayley look at me!" Klaus called out and I stopped. "I want him gone" I whimpered and he came up to me and hugged me from the back. I felt him remove the stake from my grip. I let myself go and he supported my, at this stage extremely heavy, body. "Hayley I promise you I'll make him go away. Just allow us to be a family"

I don't remember what happened between us leaving the room and getting to the car. I was too confused to notice. All I knew for sure is that no one noticed us leave. The stake was on the back seat of the car. I looked back at it then turned back, leant against the seat and looked out of the window, with a sigh. I had gone their to murder Klaus and now...

"The prophecy" I whispered and sat up. Klaus looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" I ignored him and remembered what Sabine had told me, how I'd fall in love with my greatest enemy, how Davina laughed as she asked me if klaus was my enemy. All of it. I couldn't help but smile. This made Klaus smile too. "Make a wish love, apparently tonight the stars will be shooting more than usual" "What?!" "Thats what the radio said in the morning" I looked out of my window. The stars were unusually active tonight. "on the night stars rain over you" I whispered "Hayley are you sure you're alright?" He asked me as the car slowed down by the house. I turned to face him. "Will you tell me tomorrow that this kiss didn't mean anything? That there is nothing between us?" "No, Hayley you know why I did that last time" "I dont" "I dont do things like this, I don't fall in love so easily and I don't become so weak. You make me feel all of these things at the same time, I get more angry to hide it but-" this time it was my turn to interrupt him. I placed a kiss on his lips and stroked his hair. "Lets go inside" I whispered and got off the car.

"Davina" I whispered and ran in. "Davina please be here! Davina!" "Whats going on Hayley?!" "DAVINA!" I yelled out as I walked in the living room. She was sitting there, looking fixedly at the door. "Davina I'm-" "I was going to get angry, leave this house and go back to Marcel, and never see your face again. Then I noticed...tonight's the night the stars rain" I breathed in heavily from running. "Davina-" "If you tell me the prophecy wasn't right, I will leave, because it was the only thing that kept me back" I looked at Klaus and nodded. "It did work. Your prophecy and Sabine's prophecy, they were both true." She smiled. "Well good night then"

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!


	45. Chapter 45

"What was that about, little wolf?" He asked me as Davina fled up the stairs "nothing important" "Hayley, you will allow us to become a family, won't you?" I looked in his eyes. "Are we not a family anyway" "not if you kill me brother, love" I looked at him. He smiled at me but his eyes were confused. "I will forgive Elijah Klaus. Your family must be complete, am I wrong?" I pulled back. "Hayley I am sorry about your family but-" "its not important anymore...besides now that this drama is over you can go back to conquering your thrown" "this drama...you don't speak like a girl who was about to kill someone...as a matter of fact who was about to kill me a few hours ago" I smiled "oh and don't forget, you can go back to being the queen of the wolves" "that includes you, you know" he smiled "A queen fit for a king" he whispered in my ear and I pulled back, overwhelmed by all the sudden lovey-dovey state we were in.

That night, for the first time in weeks I slept like a baby. Klaus was on my side, caressing my cheek as I fell asleep. We both felt liberated, and dare I say it, like we were in a relationship. But unfortunately, my sudden happiness had no effect on my nightmares.

"Caroline get out of here. He doesn't want to speak to you. We are in love and I am sure of it." "Oh poor, naive Hayley. He's only by your side because he doesn't want you to kill Elijah oh and because you're pregnant, of course" "Caroline you won't fool me" "He can be by your side for now, but he will be my last love. We will live happily forever and you will die, leaving us, a happy family, behind" I shook my head "go to hell" "Oh there he is! Klaus I am here love!" She called out and he ran to her and picked her up in his arms. "Oh Caroline, I have been looking forward to this day for so long" "what the hell? KLAUS!"

The rest of the nightmare continued the same way. They kissed, I begged them to stop and Marcel took me away.

"Hayley wake up, Hayley, love open you eyes, its just a dream Hayley, I'm not letting you go-" Klaus muttered as I woke up in sweat, panting. "You kept repeating don't leave me Klaus. Are you alright?" "Its fine. I wake up like this every morning Klaus. Its a usual thing" he sighed and hugged me. "You don't have to worry Hayley, we're a family"

keep up the reviews! Hope you liked it!


	46. Chapter 46

I breathed in his scent and moaned as he pulled back to pick up his phone that had been vibrating for minutes. "Good morning Marcel! Its quite early isn't it?" I rolled my eyes as he mouthed I'm sorry and left the room. I stood up and threw a robe over me. I was so damn hungry. I left the room and ran to Davina's "are you awake?" I asked slowly and she nodded "listen I wont bother you, I just wanted to say thanks, for staying. I really am sorry about yesterday. You didn't deserve that treatment. I'm leaving your phone on your table." I put the phone down and turned around to leave "dont apologize Hayley, I'm just happy you're happy! We are friends remember!" I smiled at her, slowly got out and shut the door. Rebekah came out of her room, rubbing her eyes. She noticed me and stopped. She looked at me like I was a crazy person. "Good morning Rebekah" "Morning" I walked up to her. "Rebekah can we forget these last few weeks and go back to normal again? Can we be friends again, please?" "Oh my god are you back to normal?" She asked me as we started going down the stairs "to some extent. I still hallucinate though." I muttered as I rolled my eyes at Marcel who seemed to be heartbroken. He looked away but continued to follow us downstairs.

"Where's Elijah?" I asked and Rebekah looked down "I'm not sure, I dont know if he came home last night. He was supposed to bring Katherine over" "oh, I thought he didn't come because- oh well. Does klaus know he's bringing that bitch over?" "They had a huge row about it and Elijah somehow managed to convince him" I rolled my eyes again. We heard a knock on the door and Rebekah pulled it open. "Oh-you" she muttered and I walked up to the door to see who it was. "Jake!" I exclaimed and flung my arms around his neck. He hadn't spoken to me since I broke his trust and I really missed him as a friend. He laughed as I pulled back. I remembered I was in a robe and quickly got myself together. "What are you doing here?" "Yeah, what are you doing here Jake?" Rebekah snapped "Well Sophie told me you visited the bar and I thought its time to make amends. I really missed you Hayley." He smiled at me and I nodded "besides there is something I want to tell you" I smiled. Lets sit at the backyard table. The weather is beautiful today.

We went out and got seated. I ate my cereal as he discussed how he visited different areas of new Orleans and managed to keep himself busy for the last couple of weeks. I nodded and smiled at him and didn't discuss all the craziness I had been up to. We laughed and talked and he finally got to his point. "Listen I know you want to go out more often and I know it must be hard to conceal the bump" "I have a few dresses but they still give it away" "What of I told you there is a way you can leave the house without feeling the need to hide away your baby and probably get Marcel off your back?" I gave the imaginary Marcel a look before I nodded so Jake can continue "Marcel thinks we're dating right? Lets just tell everyone its our baby! Marcel would understand he'll have to stay away from a pregnant girl and you can walk around freely" "you would do that for me?" "Sure, why not?!" "Oh my god thank you Jake!" I screeched as I bent over the table and hugged him.


	47. Chapter 47

Just then the door slammed shut. I sat back down on my seat, knowing exactly who it was. "Jake" Klaus snapped as he walked up to me from behind, put his hands on my shoulders, leant in and placed a kiss on my neck, his eyes still on Jake. I could see the confusion in Jake's eyes as Klaus sat by me, a hand wrapped around my shoulder protectively as if he was setting the boundaries. I smiled at Jake uncomfortably. "So what are you two speaking of? And if you don't mind me asking, since when are you in speaking terms anyway?" I looked at Klaus, my eyes begging him not to bother Jake but he looked away, straight into Jake's eyes. "I was telling Hayley about how she could leave the house." "Oh, please do share with me what exactly you had in mind about taking my girl-" I pulled on his arm and he stopped "I don't want to sound rude Jake, but this really does interest me" he finally said after a pause. "I suggested that Hayley and I can tell everyone she's carrying my baby and stop the questioning. Its logical, really." Klaus laughed out loud. "You actually think I will allow you to go around and tell people that my flesh and blood is actually yours? Never!"

Klaus stood up and opened the door. "I think its time you leave Jake" "Does Hayley want me to leave?" "I dont know lets ask her, Hayley, you think Jake should leave, don't you love?" "Hayley you know my idea is great! You thought so before he barged in!" "I do whatever I please in my house! Now Hayley ask your friend to leave right now because he doesn't seem to believe me when I tell him that you agree with me" "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" I barked and they both stopped and stared at me. I breathed in heavily and held Klaus' hand. "Jake I think we must speak of this as a family before we can make any decisions" "fine, just don't let him make decisions for you just because you're carrying his child" "Klaus took a step towards him but I pulled him back. "He isn't just the father of my child, we are-" "In a relationship Jacky Jacky Jack Jake" Klaus finished me off with a humorous tone. It was the first time he referred to us as 'in a relationship' and it made me smile. He put his arm around my waist and Jake rolled his eyes. "If you only knew to what great extent this decision of yours is stupid" he snapped and Klaus laughed again "What's wrong Jake? You won't be her friend anymore because she chose me?" "Klaus!" I snapped and Jake laughed this time "like it or not, I have no intention of leaving Hayley's life anytime soon. Whatever it takes" he snapped back and left. I gave Klaus a look and he pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't stay angry at him. Not when everything was this perfect.

thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews and your support in general :) please leave some reviews :) thanks again :)


	48. Chapter 48

"I still think its a good idea" "I am not allowing that man take advantage of your will to go out like this, love!" "What are you afraid of? We all know its your child! Don't you trust me?" Klaus looked in my eyes for a second before rolling his and nodding. I wrapped my arms around his neck "thank you, love" I whispered and went back inside.

I had set targets in the garden for me to shoot my arrows at. I was fully aware that a war was coming up and that I will eventually have to protect myself. The string of the bow stroked my cheek as I pulled and let go, hitting the target in the centre. I had missed this, my own crazy lifestyle. I knew he was watching me but I wouldn't allow him to ruin my mood, not today. "Get outta my head Marcel" "I don't think so, you see this potion you have inside you doesn't give you the right to decide when and where I show up. Besides we're friends" "Shut up. I fell for that once and nearly killed my family" "aww its your family now? The irony is killing my." I turned around and pointed then arrow at him. "Calm down" he whispered before I let go. The arrow shot him in the stomach and he slowly turned into Elijah.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone cry out. It was Katherine. She ran up to him and gave me a look. "Why is he in pain?" I stood there without an answer. I was sure it was Marcel. I dropped the bow on the floor. Elijah stood up pushing Katherine off him. "I'm fine, the vervain caused some pain" he muttered. "Why did you do that? What is your problem?" "Leave her alone Katherine" Elijah snapped and I stood there, listening. To be quite honest I didn't feel that guilty about hitting him, but I didn't want to get misunderstood. "We creeped on her from the back. She must have been startled" Elijah said reassuringly and Katherine continued to stare at me with hate in her eyes. Klaus and Rebekah also came. "Its alright, nothing serious. Lets go in brother" Klaus muttered, ignoring my eyes. I felt like an outside all of a sudden. "Family" Marcel laughed out. "They are a family, you will give them a new member, that is all sunshine" he snapped and I turned around and ran into the forest. The only place that felt safe and different, the only place I could think of. The others might have noticed me leave or might have called out for me, but I didn't care. All the positivity I had in the morning faded away. I stopped at the door and pulled it open.

The werewolves kept silent, I could smell their scent as I reached the basement floor. "You can come out, its me Hayley" I whispered and they came out and bowed down. My godparents came up to me and gave me a hug. "Hayley we thought you'd never come back!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I just had to sort some things out. I'm sorry" Henry smiled at me. "We are the ones who should be sorry. We dropped that bomb on you last time and-" "thank you for telling me. Everything is fine though, I understand why he did what he did." "Hayley Elijah Mikaelson is a noble man" I looked up at Henry's eyes "I know, I do"

Hope you like it :) don't forget to leave reviews :)


	49. Chapter 49

I walked to the seats they made and sat down. I felt like crying. A little girl came up to me. "You are the queen right, the savior?" I looked at Henry and Elizabeth and they smiled back. "Thats Matilda our daughter. We tried long before we had her, we're doing our best to protect her now" "in a war zone?" "We must participate in this war and this is the only way Hayley" "she is so small! So fragile!" "Your maternal instincts have triggered I see" Elizabeth smiled. "All our family is here Hayley, we cant leave her anywhere else" "my parents did, and you said it was the right thing to do. They let me go and chose to die!" "Hayley times have changed, Marcel notices the wolves, especially the young ones. Plus it took us years to have her, I'm not letting go" "Then leave the war and find peace somewhere else. The wolves can make it without you" "we lost our closest because of this man. You parents were our family. We have to make him pay" I shook my head in disappointment.

"Hi Matilda" I whispered as I walked up to her. "You have the most beautiful eyes" "thank you your majesty" she muttered and I shrugged "I am not a queen Matilda" "I grew up listening to stories about your return, you are the queen" "you grew up? You're still a kid!" I laughed out. I spent the next hour talking to her, discussing our future, our goals, my baby and me being a queen. She was so mature. I checked my watch, it had been a while and the others must have been worried. Just then the door opened and Klaus walked in. Some werewolves rolled their eyes and some continued to do whatever they were doing. They weren't quite friendly with one another. It might have had something to do with Klaus' hybrids.

Henry and Elizabeth seemed fond of him, they greeted him with a smile. Klaus nodded and walked up to me. I stood up and he pulled me in for a hug. "You got me so worried." I hugged him back and Matilda laughed. I turned to face her "So he is the father?" She whispered in my ear and Klaus smiled. I nodded and she waved at him. "Who is this young lady?" He asked as he waved back and I smiled. "This is Matilda, she is Henry and Elizabeth's daughter" "where does she stay?" He asked as he played with Matilda's hair "here" I muttered and he froze "here?"

Klaus and the parents had an argument. He didn't seem happy about the risk they were throwing Matilda into. I finally made them stop and introduced a suggestion "can she stay with us?" I asked both the parents and klaus. Elizabeth and Henry looked at each other. "I'll bring her over to visit every day, at least until this bloody battle is over" Klaus held my hand and pulled me aside "do you really think our home is suitable for a child, love?" I raised my eyebrows. "Klaus we're having a baby in a few months" He laughed at that and I rolled my eyes. "For a few weeks then. I do agree with you about keeping her here anyway. Children shouldn't be raised like this" I stroked his cheek.

Matilda, Klaus and I returned home laughing. Matilda kept on making fun of Klaus which made him annoyed in a good way. We got to the house and she ran to the fountain outside. I stopped and looked at Klaus "thank you for this Klaus" "Seeing you smile is all the thanks I need love" I looked at the targets and sighed "about what happened earlier" "Hayley its Ok, Elijah told me you got startled" "I didn't. I thought he was Marcel" I whispered and a tear fell from my lashes. "Hayley don't" "I cant take it anymore. He's always there and he wont leave me alone. I'm so tired Klaus" "perhaps Matilda will help you forget about him. I smiled. Davina had joined matilda by the fountain. They exchanged names. The house felt very warm that night.

reviews please :)


	50. Chapter 50

After explaining who Matilda was to everyone I finally managed to get her to sit down and eat something. Not that I regretted bringing her over or anything, but she had so much energy in her! She finished off and went on to watch tv with Davina. Klaus walked to the door with his coat on his arm and his phone on his ear. I walked up to him and when he finally finished talking he leaned over and kissed me. I opened my eyes with happiness and held his hand. "where are you going?" "Marcel business love. You know how busy the nights are" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead before the door clicked shut. I sighed and told the girls it was time to go to bed. Davina and Matilda went upstairs, laughing. In only a few hours the little wolf had managed to make herself a part of the family.

I went upstairs. I wanted Klaus to be around me. I picked up the phone and called Jake. I wanted to tell him about Klaus' decision and I wondered if he was at the bar. He picked up on the first ring. "Hayley" "Hi Jake how are you?" "Fine fine, better now. I was expecting your call" I smiled "well me and Klaus decided we'd go with your plan after all...if you're still up for it that is" "Of course I am! That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow then? We'll go out for a stroll" "yeah sure that sounds nice...listen is klaus at the bar?" "Yeah he is actually. He's with Marcel and a few girls" "Girls?" I snapped. What the hell was he talking about? "Yeah it's Cammi, our part time waitress and her friends. She and Klaus spend quite some time together" "part time... You mean the blonde girl?" "Yeah yeah she works here with Sophie and I" "ok Jake I'll talk to you later".

Frustrated. Pissed off. Angry. Sad. Annoyed. Stupid. Betrayed. Idiot. Hayley the idiot. Klaus wouldn't be faithful to you...he's Klaus Mikaelson "but he loves you and his baby more than anything in the world" Marcel said sarcastically as he appeared out of nowhere. "Get out of here Marcel" "Niklaus only said those things to protect his child and his family. Not you" He grabbed my hand, pulled me into Klaus art room and pushed me over to his desk. All the sketches of Caroline he'd drawn stared at me. I pushed them aside and noticed a different girl. A blonde one standing by the bar, smiling. He had drawn her. Drawn the girl he cared about. His second Caroline. I couldn't control myself. I started ripping the photos one by one, throwing the torn pieces on the ground. I was a piece of shit. All his sketches were on the floor. I left the room hysterically. I had blood on my hands, I think I had paper cuts all over them. The house seemed extremely small all of a sudden, the walls pulled closer to me. I walked outside out of breath. Why was it so easy to hurt me? Why was I vulnerable when it came to Klaus?

"Hayley! Hayley listen to me!" "Get off me" I snapped and pushed the confused Rebekah off me. Katherine was there too. I had completely forgotten about her. She tried to calm me down, quite unexpectedly, but she collapsed at my push. I gagged for the first time in months. I felt nauseous. I looked at Marcel and he smiled "help me" I begged him and he came up to me "the medication doesn't work because you have been trying to shut me off for so long, now that you finally feel the fear and anger properly again it all came back and its too much. Look at me and open your eyes to your fears" "Marcel I'm scared" "Of whom?" I shut my eyes, my hands gripping his collar. I felt something under my hands. I opened my eyes to notice Marcel had been replaced with Caroline who got replaced by the blonde bartender who got replaced by my adoptive mother then father then Klaus with hate in his eyes then Elijah with bloody lips then Caroline again before turning back into Marcel.

Everything was dark afterwards.


	51. Chapter 51

"She allowed the potion to control more of her body than it should. She must have been angry" "well at least the child is well" I heard Davina and Rebekah discussed as I understood where I was. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. All the girls around me, except Matilda. "Did I faint?" "Not actually, you just stood there frozen for like 5 minutes so we pulled you in and sat you down" "what? This never happened before" "We are aware. I have talked to Sophie. We need to find a way to clean your system urgently"

Just then the door flung open and Klaus was by my side. He stroked my belly and smiled at me "it's fine, you're fine, I'm here" I pushed him off me and stood up. The others slowly let the room. "Hayley what is it?" Tears were strolling down my face. "Where were you? Did you and Marcel really have some business to attend to?" "Yes Hayley I told you" "don't lie to me! I'm not an idiot!" "Of course you're not" "then stop treating me like one! I know you were having the time of your life with Cammi the blonde bartender and her friends!" "Hayley thats only a part of the-" "stop it stop finding excuses! Is that why you don't want me to come to the bar?" "Hayley get a grip over yourself. Plus since when are you so paranoid? We only properly started this relationship yesterday!" "Oh so you admit that this is just another game to you! You only told me you love me because you wanted to protect your family" "thats not true!" "Shut up Klaus! I'm sick of being used! I should have known getting into a romantic thing with you would be unexpected! I spent my afternoon tearing pictures apart like a maniac because of you!" "You did what?" "I saw all the pitures you had drawn of Caroline, your greatest most true love. I ripped them apart because I didn't even find one drawing of myself whilst I even found those of Cammi's" "you destroyed my works?" "Yes I did Klaus and i NEVER FELT BETTER" "HOW DARE YOU? DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK? HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY PERSONAL THINGS ANYWAY?" "IM SORRY DID I BLOW OFF YOUR GAME? IF ITS THE CHILD YOU WANT DONT WORRY I'LL GIVE BIRTH AND ALLOW YOU TO FATHER IT BUT DONT EXPECT ME TO ALLOW YOU TO STEAL MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME SO YOU CAN RAISE IT WITH YOUR LOVERS" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Klaus yelled out and I threw a vase on his head. He sped towards me and held my arms "Look at me, LOOK AT ME HAYLEY I LOVE YOU I DO! Look at me. Why are we doing this love?" He pulled me in for a kiss but I pushed him off and slapped him. He let me go, kicked the sofa and left, slamming the door shut.

I spent the rest of the day sleeping. When I finally woke up I felt like I had been carrying heavy loads for hours. My arms were tired. I remembered the fight we had. I didn't even let him talk. I felt so bad.

"Breakfast?" Rebekah asked me with a worried smiled as she offered me a bowl of cereal. I shook my head and pushed the bowl aside. I stood up and gulped down a spoon of the stupid potion. "We have to find a way, I cant take this potion anymore" I snapped and she nodded. "Is Klaus back?" She looked down and sighed "no, not yet. He'll probably be back soon them. Let him cool off. You should too" I nodded and went upstairs. I had spent the whole night on the couch and my body was aching. I walked past the art room on the way to my room and turned around and went inside. The sketched were all collected and placed on the desk again. I looked around the room and noticed another bunch of pictures piled up in the corner. I walked up to them and noticed the brunette, bright eyed girl in the pictures. It was me, dozens of pictures of me, drawn by Klaus. Yesterday in between the anger and jealousy I didn't even stop to ask him. I heard the outside door shut and footsteps go up. I breathed in deeply and waited hoping he'll walk in and see me. I had to end this.

The door opened. "Hayley, I thought I'd find you hear. May we speak?" "Klaus I'm so sorry about yesterday" "Hayley listen I" "I'm really sorry" I interrupted his speech and kissed him instead. It seemed as though he tried to push me off but he gave up and wrapped his hands around my waist. He was shaking and so was I. Suddenly the door burst open and we pulled apart. I looked at the door Katherine was standing there with a look of disgust on her face, and behind her stood...

"Klaus?"

please leave reviews :) it inspires the author lol


	52. Chapter 52

My head was spinning as I turned around to face the person wrapped in my arms. His dark hair made my eyes sting. Elijah stared at me, still breathing deeply from the effect of the kiss we just shared. I knew Klaus had just left the room slamming his feet on the ground and I knew Katherine thought I was stealing her man but all I could think of was that I had just kissed the murderer of my parents. I pushed him off and turned to Katherine "I thought he was Klaus" she stared at me with tearful eyes "what did you think Elijah? How long has this been going on?" "Nothing has been going on. Excuse me" I muttered as I pushed Katherine away and went out to look for Klaus. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment, my heart pounding. All I wanted to do was to get Klaus to forgive me and I made everything worse. I pushed the door open. He was in the yard, anger pouring from his pores. I walked up to him but he pushed me off. "You chose to find comfort in my brother's arms?" I shook my head and held his hand "klaus I didn't know it was him, I thought it was you" "Stop it ok stop bringing up your hallucinations as an excuse for everything" "an excuse?" I repeated, shocked at what he was saying. Suddenly I felt someone pulling on my sleeve. Matilda was standing by my side. It looked as if she just woke up. I smiled and bent down, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Why don't you go inside honey? I'll come make you some breakfast" she nodded, smiled at klaus and ran back inside. Klaus rolled his eyes. "I am not using anything as an excuse! I thought he was you, I tried to make you forgive me" "Come on Hayley, Elijah didn't seem to be bothered. He could have pushed you off it wasn't intentional" "You think we're having an affair?" "I think he has been interested in you since day one and you turned to him following our first fight"

I had had it. I stood there shaking and looked at his eyes. "I turned to the murderer of my parents?" I whispered and he froze. He had no idea how he was hurting me up to now. He tried to pull me in for a hug but it was my turn to push. I walked back to the house and went into the kitchen. Matilda sat there playing with some fruits. I stroked her hair and gave her some cereal. "Why are your hands shaking Hayley?" I smiled "I don't know. It happens sometimes" Just then I heard a big crash upstairs. I ran up and saw Katherine on the floor, a hand on her cheek. Elijah towered over her and he looked up as he noticed me walk in.

"You slapped her?" I exclaimed and he started shaking his head "I didn't mean to she just...I just..." I walked up to him and push him to the wall. Taking my knife from my pocket I started pushing the vervain dipped blade on his skin. "Pick on someone your own size Elijah Mikaelson" "HAYLEY STOP IT ITS OK STOP IT HE'S IN PAIN" I pulled back and looked at Katherine. Although she was just slapped by this man she still protected him. I shook my head, grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room. Shutting the door behind me. "What is your problem?" "What is my problem? You were hurting him" "he slapped you and he allowed me to kiss him even though he knew damn well I thought he was Klaus" there was a short pause before she said "and he killed your parents...but he's still the man I love" I gave her a look "what happened to the bitch Katherine I knew?" "She changed" she muttered back. We spent the next hour talking...about everything...


	53. Chapter 53

They left the kitchen discussing clothing as Katherine and I sat down in the warm kitchen. She made us tea. "Once again, I'm sorry for kissing Elijah. But I'm still angry at him for hitting you...he's starting to piss me off" "yeah that was quite unexpected. He's colder towards me... He might ask me to leave soon I'm afraid" "If he does you'll stay as my guest" She smiled at me. I never thought we two could smile at each other as friends. Suddenly the car alarm went off. We stood up and threw ourselves outside. Klaus picked up Elijah who had been knocked on the ground by the car and slammed him on the car. The car glass was broken. "FEELINGS? HOW DARE YOU!?" "Niklaus" he whimpered but Klaus had lost control. I pulled Katherine who was running to them back and went up to them myself "Klaus!" I yelled out but he angrily, yet gently, pushed, aside. "I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK ELIJAH! I WONDER HOW YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER WILL CHANGE THEN" "Klaus stop it!" He got out his dagger from his back pocket. It was the same dagger Rebekah spoke about a few weeks ago. He pointed the dagger to Elijah's heart "I'll make you go to a deep sleep, lets see if you still have the same feelings for my girlfriend when you wake up!" Klaus whispered and I froze. Katherine threw herself at Klaus and pulled his arm back.

Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jake standing behind me, shocked at what he was seeing. "I came to pick you up, what's going on?" I said nothing and threw my arms around his neck. He was always there when I needed him to be. "Take me away Jake please" I whimpered and I felt him nod. I pulled back and he held my hand. I followed him to his cat, with one last look at the two siblings (who hadn't at that point understood I was leaving) i got in the car and slammed the door. When the car engine went on Klaus finally noticed. He stopped and let Elijah go. "Hayley!" He yelled out and Jake drove off. I noticed his reflection on the mirror, angry and shocked.

We got the bar and Jake held my hand. I knew it was the right thing to do, he was being my fake boyfriend. We walked inside and I noticed Marcel's excited eyes on me. He smiled and walked up to us. "Who do I see? I thought you two weren't together anymore" "no we are, there just have been some changes". Jake said as he put a hand on my belly. Marcel looked at it shocked. "Oh, well congratulations!" Suddenly the door burst open and klaus walked in, panting. He looked at the three of us, shocked. "Marcel!" He smiled and they shook hands. "Well we'll leave you two, soon to be parents alone" marcel muttered still shocked at the news. Klaus eyed Jake's hand on my bump angrily and I turned to our table without a word. Klaus kept his eye on us continuously. I tried to ignore him but I knew Jake's arm around my shoulder made him no less angrier. Cammi came up to us and asked us what we wanted. I ignored her and Jake ordered tea for me instead. She then walked up to Klaus and Marcel's table and sat next to him comfortably. I started to breathe in heavily and now it was my turn to eye them. Klaus knew I was uncomfortable and unlike me he didn't try to make me even more jealous. He pushed her off as she rested her head on his arm and stood up. "I'll go to the restroom" he muttered. I stood up, I knew I should follow.

I walked in and he immediately locked the door behind us. I leant against the wall and he cupped my cheeks. "Hayley don't do this to us" I looked at his eyes "she is not just a friend" he sighed "she doesn't want to be just friends, which is very unfortunate" "and why is that?" "Because a little wolf has taken over my brain and heart and she won't let me think of anyone else. I can't have feeling for her even if I tried" "I'm scared Klaus, Marcel isn't the only character of my hallucinations. I see her around as well. She's haunting me" He placed a kiss on my lips, sending shivers down my spine "Hayley don't worry, just don't trust the Marcel you see. Our baby will be fine Hayley" He wiped the tear on my cheek and I kissed him. "I'm sorry about everything with Elijah. I would never have kissed him" "unfortunately he would kiss you though, you see he confessed that he has feelings for you" "that's what made you go crazy" "yes, love" "Klaus you didn't dagger him, did you?" "I chose to come her instead. I can't stand you with Jake. He isn't just a friend, love. He looks at you the way...the way I do Hayley" I sighed "Well he's my friend Klaus" He shook his head and kissed me once again...

...little did we know that Marcel was behind the door, listening.

Your reviews really do affect the story plot so please don't forget to leave some more :)


	54. Chapter 54

Klaus left first. I waited a minute before I went back inside. As I sat down Jake put an arm around me, protectively. I smiled at him. Suddenly Marcel came up to our table "You two never kiss or anything" I froze. I had to do something. Klaus was behind Marcel now and his flace looked deadly "Not a fan of PDA really" I snapped "come on, kissing the father of your child shouldn't be so difficult! I love a good romance!" I turned around to give Jake a look when suddenly he pushed his lips against mine. I felt like i was suffocating. I knew Klaus was watching. When he finally let go Marcel applauded. "Are you ok Klaus?" He snapped and I turned around immediately to look at him. Klaus looked even more dead than he was. He stood there and nodded. Marcel went back to their table, laughing. Klaus didn't make eye contact with me and went back to his table as well. I stoof up and left the bar, Jake right behind me.

"What are you doing Jake?" "Hayley I just wanted to make sure he isn't suspicious" "What am I supposed to tell Klaus?" "He saw what happened. Doesn't he trust you?" "You and I both know damn well this will bother him, whether he trusts me or not" I looked back inside. Klaus had stood up and Cammi was in front of him, her hands on his collar. I raised and eyebrow. He didn't seem to notice me i front of the door. , "I guess he thinks you're gone" Jake said annoyingly. I started seeing flashes. Flash, they were kissing, another flash, Klaus had her in his arms, flash, they were back standing with her hand on his collar, flash, Klaus lay her on the table and Marcel cheered as then made out, flash, back to shading again. I couldn't make out which parts I was hallucinating anymore. Suddenly I felt something cold on my face.

"Hayley? Hayley wake up!" Jake screamed. I had collapsed to the floor, the cold concrete pressing against my face. Jake helped me up. "Are you OK? You started shaking before you fell. I didn't understand whats going on". "I just wanna go home" "Maybe sophie should check you out first" "Sophie's potion is the reason why I am in this mess in the first place." I yelled as I pushed him and went to the car. "Did they kiss" I snapped as he sat in the driver's seat and the engine roared. "I...am not sure" "Tell me the truth Jake" "I was staring at you" I shook my head in disagreement "Tell me" "OK fine, I don't think so" I shut my eyes. I really hoped they didn't

I asked Jake not to come inside. He left without a word. I walked in the living room. Rebekah and Matilda were watching tv. "Hello guys" I muttered and they both smiled at me. "My mom and dad told Rebekah there has been a prophecy. What's a prophecy?" I eyed Rebekah and she stood up and walked me to the corner. "They said you're going to be the savior and that something disastrous will lead to a misunderstanding which will lead to more. Apparently you're the only one capable of destroying it" "What the hell are you talking about" "I have no idea. A witch told them, they told me and I m telling you" "Argh I'm growing sick of these prophecies. Where's Katharine?" "Upstairs, she and Elijah had a huge fight" I nodded "You seem to be enjoying your time with Matilda" her face illuminated "she's a delight"

I knocked on Elijah's door first. I walked in. He was sitting on the foot of his bed. He stoof up when ne noticed me. I walked up to him. "What the hell have you been doing?" "I'll close the door" "Don't, I don't want to provoke any misunderstandings." "I see" he walked back towards me "what is this crap about you having feelings for me? Are you mad Elijah?" "I've had feeling for Katharine for what seems like, forever. Suddenly you kiss me, accidentally, and send shivers down my spine. I'm confused Hayley." "No matter what happens Elijah I will never be in love with you. You killed my parents" He shut his eyes. "I gave you a chance to live, why don't you see that?" "I see what an orphaned child can see" he raised his hand toward my cheek but I pulled back "don't touch me, we're not friends let alone something else. Don't hurt Katharine" I snapped and left the room.

Katharine was staring out the window. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I accidentally kissed another person today" "girl what the hell is wrong with you!?" I told her everything that happened in bar and she exclaimed "I HATE JAKE" "don't say that! He's trying to protect me!" "Protect me my arse Hayley!" I laughed a lot at that. She joined me and soon Rebekah walked in with a tray full of cookies and tea. Matilda was by her side. She placed the tray on Katharine's desk. "We decided we should have a girl's night! You know, pjs, masks, hairdos!" We hesitated but finally joined.  
We spent the next few hours talking about our relationships, getting advice from Matilda and discussing the gender of the baby. I felt like it was a boy and so did Rebekah. Matilda and Katharine disagreed, and according to Rebekah, so did Klaus. Apparently he assumed it was a girl. It made me smile that he had thought about it. Matilda fell asleep on Katharine' s bed soon. The other girls were now drinking alcohol. I sipped my tea quietly. I had a facial mask on which was supposed to bring out my inner youth. Rebekah was making my hair and Katharine put her head on my legs as she lay down on the floor reading a magazine.

"Gosh darn it, this Tom Hiddleston guy is one of a kind isn't he?" She declared. We laughed. "Your style isn't he, kind and has manners" "and gorgeous!" I declared this time. "Who is this gorgeous man?" A voice asked from the door. I looked up and Klaus was standing at the door frame, admiring the normal state we were in. Katharine sat up and Rebekah let go of my hair. I walked to him and we went out, closing Katharine's door behind us. I had a mask on probably looked like an idiot. He didn't seem to be angry. "You look beautiful" he muttered and I slapped his arm "I look like a freaking monster with this mask on" "love, no mask can conceal your beauty." I smiled "Klaus about what happened" "I calmed down and thought about it, I know you weren't expecting a kiss and I know it was the right thing to do." He whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief. "Thank you" "I also need to tell you something. A little while after you left Cammi came up to me and tried to be very close to me. I might have allowed her to for a while because I was too busy being angry about your kiss. Once I came back go reality I pushed her off and told her I had feelings for another. She didn't seem to pleased. She declared that she wouldn't bother me again. I'm telling you this because jake and his cousin work there and I'm not sure how they retell you these events". I kissed him, I didn't care if I had a mask on my face. I pulled back and half of my mask was on his face now. He laughed. Katharine's door burst open "Hayley wash your face now!" Rebekah yelled as she looked at Klaus' face "i see you have already started removing the mask! Good tactic!"

Reviews please :)


	55. Chapter 55

We both washed our faces. I noticed that Davina didn't leave her room much today and visited her. She looked sad when I walked in. I sat by her side and she looked up. "How are you Hayley?" "I'm fine, how are you?" She shut her eyes. "I want to see Marcel one last time before..." "Before what Davina? Since when do you want to see Marcel?" "He might not be great but he was my only family for a long period of time. Something will happen and I must see him before it does. It might be my only chance" "He wont let you go if you catches you" She nodded with a sigh "Not long left Hayley..."

I left the room confused by everything she said. She seemed as though she was in her own world, not even hearing what I said. Although he was in a good mood when I last saw him, Klaus seemed tense. I walked up to him and noticed he was staring at Elijah and Katharine through the window. They were hugging each other. "It seems as though Elijah persuaded his little bitch to forgive him" "Don't call her that Klaus, she had changed" "Hayley, stop trying to change my opinion on everyone and everything. For heavens sake we just started to become romantic a few days ago" he snapped and went to the living room. I stood there, frozen. His mood swings weren't something I was going to take tonight. I went up to my bed and lay down. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I felt two hands on my neck and my eyes shot open. Marcel was on my bed, strangling me. I breathed gasped for air. He transformed into Cammi, who continued to do the same. Suddenly she turned into Klaus and he had a smirk on his face as he killed the life in me. "Why?" I managed to blurt out "because you gave birth to my child, and I do not need you anymore"

I woke up in screams. I ran to the mirror. There were hand marks on my throat. I stared at the mirror. My reflection started strangling itself. I ran out of the room. Screams filled in the corridors as I bumped into Klaus. He seemed shocked that he scared me. I ran outside. Jake stood there with open arms. I ran and hugged him. "They want to kill me. They will kill me help me" i whimpered. He smiled. "Who said I wont? We will die together and spend eternity together" "What?" Sophie appeared from behind him and blew some type of dust on us. I blacked out and woke up somewhere dark. I tried to walk but bumped into a wall. "Where am I?" "We're dead and we are going to spend the rest of eternity together, here" I stared at the outline of his face in the darkness. "Jake don't be ridiculous!" He tried to kiss me but I pushed him off. After a long struggle he got angry. "Fine, get out of here then" he snapped and pushed me. I fell through something. I was falling for what seemed like forever before I fell in someone's lap. I opened my terror struck eyes. Elijah was holding me. "No no get off" I screeched and he dropped me on the floor. He held my hair and made me stare at a door. Suddenly Caroline walked in through the door, holding a baby. "Is that my child?" I whimpered and Klaus came out and hugged Caroline from the back. "No, its ours. You are nothing Hayley Marshall. You never were" "Where am I?" "Hell" he snapped and everyone started laughing. I let out the loudest scream possible.

"HAYLEY!" I heard someone yell as I opened my eyes, still screaming. Everyone was in my room, Rebekah held Matilda in the corner and looked at me with worry. I pushed them aside and ran to the mirror. My throat looked fine. I checked my bump, it was still there. Shaking, I rubbed my forehead. I had a nightmare within a nightmare? What the hell was happening to me? Marcel was standing in the corner, laughing. "Is this still a nightmare?" I asked him, ignoring everyone else. "No, but I see why you couldn't differentiate" "What do you want from me?" "I want us to go back to the times when you hated Klaus and liked me" I shook my head "You disgust me. Leave me alone" He put a finger on my lips. "Shh, calm down and drink your potion. You don't want to harm the child, do you?"

I felt a hand trying to stop me from drinking the potion but I pushed them aside. I had to go through all of this for my child. Suddenly I felt a kick and started laughing. Slowly my laughs turned maniacal and then into cries. I was having a nervous breakdown and Marcel was enjoying it. A soft hand squeezed my forehead and I heard a young girl yell "vestra pugna daemonum et revertimini ad rem!"

Marcel disappeared, I stopped shaking and I started noticing those around me again. Klaus was opposite me, looking terrified. Davina had her hand on my forehead. I looked at Klaus and pulled back when he tried to hug me. "Will you take my child from me?" "What? Hayley, love you were imagining-" "Klaus tell me you're not still in love with Caroline" his pupils dilated and he stood up and left the room. I said nothing and lied down in my bed again. Katharine covered me up. I was soaked in sweat. Rebekah left the room, still holding Matilda. Elijah sighed before joining them. Katharine sat on the floor by my bed and Davina sat on my bed my side. There was a moment of silence before I started crying and they both went into 'calm the pregnant lady down' mode.

I spent most of the day in bed. When i finally stood up at around 6 pm my body felt like jelly. I threw myself on the couch. The girls gave me food and I stared out of the window, wondering what the hell life would throw my way...

2 months later

I was 7 months pregnant and under terrible stress. Klaus and I had argued for the first time since he told me he had no feelings for Caroline anymore about 2 months ago. He made sure he slept by my side every night since then and it really affected my nightmares and helped me distinguish between them and reality. Today though we argued about something different. He had decided that the war would begin by nightfall tomorrow. It was crazy. I didn't want him to have this bloody battle while I was pregnant and he said that after birth was more dangerous. I completely disagreed. At least after birth I could protect my child as well! It was preposterous and pointless. The wolves seemed happy about the news. Using the potion Davina made them they could turn when they wanted to for the day. They obeyed and agreed with Klaus and not me, there queen. This pissed me off. I wasn't going to stay here, pregnant during their battle. It wasn't acceptable.

"Hayley he thinks Marcel is onto us. He suspects that Marcel understood we're preparing for a battle. We have to attack before Marcel can gather a proper army. You know we want him to surrender" Rebekah explained "Why don't we just kill him and get this over with" "no matter what happened, he's family" I rolled my eyes. I didn't care that Rebekah had feelings for Marcel. All I cared about was my child, and the events didn't make me happy.

I walked up to my room, ignoring Klaus who was drawing in his art room. I shut the door behind me. I had to think of a way to get this battle canceled. "Or, you could get out of here" Marcel suggested as he sat on my bed. "What are you talking about you idiot, I'm bound to Sophie, remember?" "well take Sophie with you sunshine" I rolled my eyes "How exactly do I do that Marcellus?" "Think about it, do you sleep when Sophie sleeps?" I shook my head "Perfect, then all you have to do is make her sleep. Am I wrong?" I stared at him "Klaus wouldn't agree to this" "Dont tell the Mikaelsons Hayley. Run away and return only after you've given birth" I sighed "How do I make Sophie sleep for that long?"

reviews please ;) I was writing this instead of revising for my mid terms, so if you could please leave a review to make it worth it I'd appreciate it.


	56. Chapter 56

I walked into Davina's room. She smiled as I entered. Marcel was right, if someone did indeed know a way to make Sophie Devereux stay asleep till I left New Orleans it would be her.

"Davina, how are you dear?" "Im fine. Preparing for the battle." I nodded "I'm not allowed to fight...I'd sleep but I can't. Ive got some sort of insomnia." "What? Drink some herbal tea maybe it'll help" "tried it nothing though." "You need something to help you sleep through the battle?" "Yeah, so I keep away from stress" she went into a moment of deep thought before she opened a shelf and handed me a bottle. The bottle had some sort of dust in it. "Inhale this, and you'll fall asleep for at least 7 hours unless you're in terrible pain that'll shock you awake, like a burn or something" I smiled and gave her a hug "thank you for everything Davina"  
I got out of her room. Placing the bottle in my pocket I slowly knocked on the art room door. "Klaus can I come in?" He dropped his sketch and turned around to face me ad I walked in. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?" I hugged him, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my head and I squeezed him harder. "Have the battle tomorrow. I know everything is set." He smiled "I knew you'd understand" I raised my head and looked in his eyes "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson, no matter what happens tomorrow, don't forget that please" I muttered with tears in my eyes. He pulled me in for another hug "I know you are scared, but nothing will happen to me tomorrow. I'll be back at home by morning" I nodded "I know you will..."

The next day 19:00 pm. Hayley's POV

Sophie finally showed up by the house. My hands were shaking. No one knew I was outside. "Yes hayley!" Sophie snapped as she came up to me. "There's a freakin battle going on tonight. This better be important" "Sophie I'm sorry" "What f-" she said before she collapsed under the spell of the dust I blew her way. Shaking I fell on my knees by her side. I pushed he arm a few times to male she wasn't awake. I opened the car trunk and pulled her in. I took her phone and slammed the door shut. I sat on the driver's seat. The sky was getting darker by the minute. The steering wheel shook under my tight grip. I was driving fast, intending to leave the city as soon as possible. My phone started ringing. I could feel the panic in my throat. I picked up and Klaus' voice filled in the car through the speakers. "Hayley where are you? Why aren't you at home? Are you with the werewolves?" I breathed in heavily before I started speaking "Klaus I'm leaving. Klaus I cant stay there. Not when you're in war" "Hayley are you going to stay somewhere else? Where at Sophie's place? Tell me so I can see you" "Klaus I'm leaving New Orleans" he stopped for a minute. "Hayley don't be preposterous you can't. Sophie and you have a bond. Return home come on, love" "Klaus Sophie's here with me" "You two planned against me?" "I kidnapped her" "You did WHAT?" I heard Rebekah, Katharine and Elijah ask questions in the back. I took a deep breath "its too late Klaus, I'm leav-AH" I yelled out. There was a sudden pain in my stomach. I started breathing in again and again "Hayley what is it? Where are you?!" I hung up the phone and threw the phone on the seat. I couldn't breath "AAAAA NO NO WHAT THE AAAAA" I was screaming. I touched my legs and felt blood on my hands. I couldn't breathe. I opened the car door. And collapsed on the cold concrete floor. A car slowed down behind mine, its light blinded my eyes. A figure emerged and walked towards me. I couldn't figure who it was from the light.

"Come on. I'll take care of you" he muttered and I let out another scream.

19:00 Klaus' point of view.

I gave the werewolves the potion necessary to make sure they could turn into wolves when I needed them to. The witches seemed set, including Davina who had been practicing all morning. Rebekah chose to stay back and take care of her little wolf girl. An original not participating in battle, pointless. Even Katherine, the newly converted human was joining Elijah to fight. She was going to use the tacts Hayley taught her...Hayley... The most important character of this story... i had to make sure she was safe. Using my super-speed I walked in the house. I looked around but Hayley didn't seem to be on the first floor. I walked up the stairs and checked her room, empty, my room, empty, the art room, empty, she wasn't in any of the rooms. I started to panic.

"Chill out Klaus she's here somewhere. Call her" Rebekah suggested. I took out my phone and dialed her number. After a few rings she finally picked up. I could hear her breathe in. "Hayley where are you? Why aren't you at home? Are you with the werewolves?" I asked even though i knew she wasn't. I was there myself and Hayley wasn't. "Klaus I'm leaving. Klaus I cant stay there. Not when you're in war" "Hayley are you going to stay somewhere else? Where at Sophie's place? Tell me so I can see you" I asked stupidly even though I knew that's not what she meant. "Klaus I'm leaving New Orleans" I stopped for a minute. "Hayley don't be preposterous you can't. Sophie and you have a bond. Return home come on, love" "Klaus Sophie's here with me" Rage filled in my eyes, my grip on the phone tightened "You two planned against me?" "I kidnapped her" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You did WHAT?" Rebekah came up to me. "What did she do? Where is she?" Elijah joined in "is she fine?" Elijah asked and I gave him a look. Katherine started muttering "good lord" to herself. Suddenly she spoke up again "its too late Klaus, I'm leav-AH" my ear exploded with her yell. My hands started shaking. The other two vampires heard the yell as well. Her breathing accelerated. "Hayley what is it? Where are you?!" Suddenly the call ended. I yelled at the soulless phone and Rebekah grabbed my arms. "Calm down, we'll find my iphone her" she snapped and I nodded as I understood. She did something on her phone and showed me a map. "Her phone was last connected there. Come on!" She snapped and I left the house, following my sister, the only person I could trust with Hayley. We drove and drove for what seemed like forever. My hands shook my lungs contracted. She finally stopped the car when we noticed Hayley's parked on the road. I stormed out and ran to it. No one was inside. Suddenly I heard a yell from the trunk. I broke the door off with my bare hands. In lay Sophie Devereux, red in pain.

"Sophie where is she?" She shook her head "she kidnapped me!" "Where is she?" Sophie let out another yell. "I'm pretty sure she's giving birth Klaus" I stepped back from her shaking my head. She shut her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure she's with Marcel"

Hayley's POV

I let out another scream. My lungs couldn't take the pressure anymore. I felt their walls trying to break. I was sweating and my body was in pain. There was blood everywhere. I was in Marcel's secret hideout and giving birth to my child. A few creepy doctors, obviously compelled, helped me through the pain only to make it worse. Marcel walked up to me "Hang on there Hayley." I shook my head. "Call Klaus" "and spoil the fun? You see when I first heard you and Klaus kiss and confess your love for each other in the bar I got angry, angry that you chose him over me. Then I understood I was never a choice to make" I let out another scream. He paused to allow me to finish before he went on "You see, you were carrying klaus' child, not Jake's. You never cared about that idiot and apparently you hallucinated and saw me." Another scream. "Hayley this was the chance of a lifetime. When my source told me about the upcoming battle I knew the only thing to do was to provoke you to leave the house and come to my arms" "what?" I snapped in pain "I made you think you cannot stay here during the battle and that you should leave" I couldn't breathe "I walked in your room and you acted as if it was the most normal thing to happen. You assumed O was a vision and listened to me as if I were your god. It was magical. I never thought that you'd give birth though. This makes it better"

I let out another yell. I felt my eyes dilate. My scream slowly turned into a howl. "Dead lord, Hayley are you a... Girl you just keep on getting better don't you?" I left out another howl. Suddenly someone walked in. "Jake!" I yelled out "jake save me, he wants my baby! Call klaus!" Marcel laughed "introducing the main piece of my puzzle. Jake!" I shook my head. My yellow eyes set on Jake's who looked down. "Jake accepted to be my partner when I told him I know everything. But to be fair I gave him an offer he couldn't deny. When this is all over he gets to take you and start a mew life!" I screeched in pain. My legs were sore. "Jake tell me its not true" "We'll leave Hayley and start a new life. We'll give your kid to Klaus and start from zero" he put his hand on mine and I pushed it off. "You disgust me. I'll never come with you" I yelled out and suddenly Jake's head bent to the side, I heard his neck break before he collapsed on the floor. "I wasn't going to give you to him Hayley. May he rest in peace I guess" Marcel muttered.

Suddenly his phone rang. "Niklaus Mikaelson, did you get the news?"...

Klaus' POV

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled out. I couldn't think of the state they were in. "Calm Klaus calm" he snapped back. "She's with me, giving birth" suddenly I heard a howl. "Hayley..." I whispered. "Quite the fighter you've got here Klaus. Though the child is being born earlier than expected. Oh well it just makes everything easier for me" I let out a scream when I heard her howl again. I couldn't stand her pain. Rebekah snapped the phone me "Marcellus tell us where you are or I'll kill you" I punched the wall as I heard her howls echo through the phone. Rebekah handed me the phone "he has something to say" I picked it up "what?" "Cancel the battle Klaus" I opened my mouth to say something before the cry filled in my ear. "Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" Marcel snapped. I froze. "I'm sending Hayley over. Make up your mind Niklaus Mikaelson" he hung up.

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I hope you liked this! Please leave reviews and let me know what the Originals should do next.


	57. Chapter 57

Hayley's POV

I felt the cold grass leave it's pattern on my cheek as I lifted my head up, breathing in the fresh smell. I was in our garden and it seemed to be early in the morning. My hand slid to my belly and I felt the emptiness inside. Suddenly it all came back to me...

Early that night:

My nails had grown. My claws grabbed the cloth underneath me and ripped it into pieces. I couldn't take the pain anymore. As I howled over and over again I noticed how I was losing my humanity. Suddenly something happened. The doctors laughed and a loud, fresh voice filled in the walls. The cry invaded my heart. I heard Marcel snap "Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" as the ceiling circled around me and everything blacked out.

Back to now:

I stood up, my legs shaking. I held on to the wall as I knocked on the door. Soon enough the door burst open. Klaus stood at the door and looked at me from head to toe. Suddenly he pulled me in to a hug and squeezed me like he had never before. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled back. "Klaus where is she?" He avoided eye contact "Niklaus?" "Marcel has her, but don't worry we're negotiating" "negotiating what? Klaus I couldn't hold my child let alone feed her. I haven't seen or smelled her yet and she's keeping her from us?" "Hayley he wont harm her I promise. She'll return to us very soon" I pushed him away "You promised me you'll protect me!" "I would if you hadn't run off!" "I wouldn't if you'd actually protect us! Marcel came into our house! He made me believe he was my visions! HE WAS IN MY BEDROOM AND YOU HAD NO IDEA!" Klaus froze. I shook my head in disappointment and ran to my room. I was going to finish this off myself.

I pulled out my box from underneath my closet. My arrows and bow all set, I handpicked stakes from my personal collection. I looked around and my eyes met my reflection's. The veins on my face were clearly visible. I got clooser to give it a better look then suddenly I noticed the main change in my appearance. My eyes were yellow. I breathed in heavily. Tonight wasn't the full moon. I thought I wanted it to go back to normal and suddenly my eyes went back again. I brushed my hair nack with my shaking hands. Was it possible? Could I control the transition? I looked at my hands and thought about claws and suddenly my nails started to grow. My bones weren't breaking and I was mainly in human form. In a thought my teeth turned to sharp canine. My pupils dilated and my nostrils sharpened. I could smell every detail of the room. I wasn't a hybrid, how exactly was this possible? How did I control my transition?

Back in my original form, I climbed out my window. I was going to end this without help from anyone, and I'd do it as a true werewolf.

Klaus' POV

In her room. Her bedroom. Marcel had walked in freely and I hadn't been able to protect her. I still couldn't hate him though. He was like a child to me. I felt like my daughter was in safe hands even though he had kidnapped her. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Marcel" "Klaus did you make a decision?" "The battle is off, just send me my daughter, healthy and happy" He laughed "Klaus you're my sire, I'd never hurt your blood. Your blood is my blood. My men will deliver her to you shortly, needn't you worry.

Happiness struck my heart like a lightening. I had to share the news with Hayley. I had to see her smile. Her disappointed eyes killed me.

As I walked in her room all I saw was the silent, empty room and her open window. Did she run away again? The door rang and I flew down, pushing Rebekah aside. I opened the door. There was a basket on the floor and a little angel inside, crying.

Hayley's POV

It had been an hour or so since I left the house. Marcel's scent led me to a mansion in the outskirts of New Orleans. It was time.

I growled the vampires guarding the door. They looked at me, confused by what I was. In seconds, I destroyed them into pieces, both biting and decapitating them. The power within me was unbelievable. Quite swiftly, I destroyed all those that came my way. Finally, I entered the living room where Marcel's laughs had taken over.

At my sight the vampires all retreated, each hiding in a corner. One whispered to the other "can it be true? Can the prophecy really come to life?" Marcel looked shocked. "Shut up all of you, no prophecy has turned up real. You must have drunk a potion, am I wrong Hayley?" Before I said anything another vampires snapped "No potion makes you look like this! She is not human, hybrid or werewolf. She's beautiful" "Beautiful?" I whispered. "Your glow is blinding Hayley" What glow? I wasn't glowing...

"Hayley I am not sure why you are here. As far as I'm concerned the battle is over" "this is no battle. A battle involves both sides having a chance, I am not planning on giving you any" Marcel laughed "Oh Hayley, no matter what you look like, you don't scare me!" I smiled "You will give the kingdom to Klaus and you will return us our child" "Firstly, no I wont, secondly, I already sent your child back. I made sure I grabbed her scent in well though"

What happened next was unexpected, even for me. All of a sudden I was in front of Marcel. Eye to eye with him. We both looked at his chest. It was bleed. My hand alongside a stake was halfway inside it. I pulled my bloody hand back as he collapsed in front of me. His dead body fell to my feet. I felt a tear on my cheek. I wiped it off and noticed it was made of blood. I fell on my knees and howled uncontrollably.

I stood up shaking yet strong. The vampires looked scared, quite ironically, to death. "Her eyes are red!" "The teenage witch told the truth! Their queen is officially reinstated!" I walked to the center of their room "You witnessed what I did to your king" they all nodded "I can do worse. I do not want to. I suggest we all live in peace" they listened to me with fear and respect "From today onwards Klaus Mikaelson is your king, and you shall respect him and his family" I snapped, they nodded and I left as soon as possible.

I got to the house. The originals were in the garden. Katherine noticed me first. I was in my human form but I was bloody. "Hayley!" She exclaimed and Klaus ran to me "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I looked at Klaus and Elijah "I killed Marcel. He's dead"

Suddenly a voice from behind was heard. "You did what?" She whimpered and I looked over and saw Rebekah, holding a baby in her arms staring at me with tears running down her cheek. I couldn't repeat what I just said. I walked up to her and took my baby from her shaking hands. She pushed Elijah who tried to comfort her and escaped to the dark forest. I avoided eye contact with anyone else and looked at my child. "Welcome to the world darling" I whimpered as I sat down on my knees. "Mommy will protect you from everyone and everything, I promise you that"

Everyone was taking in all the information they acquired. Davina came up to me. "I knew this would happen" "you told marcel about it as well" "months before i met you. I told him he would doe but he didn't listen... You did the right thing" A chant was heard. Klaus stood in front of us in protection. A group of Vampires walked in cheering "all hail the new power". They stopped and bowed at the sight of Klaus. "What are you doing?" Klaus yelled out "they are saluting you Klaus. You are their king now" I explained. Elijah let out a chuckle and Klaus looked at me "You did this?" I handed my daughter to Davina and walked to the vampires. They stepped back as I came closer. "Stop that" I snapped. "Are we supposed to take you as our queen?" A vampire asked innocently. He was young and full of life. "You have to do no such thing. I am only the Queen of my own kind" He smiled "I want to be like you too. Are you a hybrid?" I sighed and Klaus came up to us. "Hayley what is this boy speaking of?" I looked at his eyes and stroked his cheek, my hands turning into claws as I did. He pulled back and stared at my transformed hand. My eyes dilated and he grew even more shocked. Davina smiled, Elijah and Katharine gasped. I grew my teeth as well and I smiled "I have no idea what I am"

I saw the reflection of my red eyes in his as he stepped back. "Is this a curse? A potion?" "No silly!" Davina exclaimed. "She is a unique hybrid, the most unique of your kind. The blood your child exchanged with her mixed with her royal blood and created her. She isn't a vampire and doesn't require to be in order to control her senses and strength. Her heart pumps blood and she is very well alive. The glow is her maternal glow. By killing Marcel she completed the prophecy. She is now officially the Queen and she has avenged her people."

Please leave a review! If you have any suggestions or comments on Hayley's new characteristics please let me know.


	58. Chapter 58

Everyone in the house, except Davina and Katherine either didn't talk to me or did so rarely. I felt lonely from time to time. Klaus didn't come to my room and instead spent the night in our daughter's room. Our daughter, Regina. Regina means queen and is the name Klaus chose for her. I loved it.

It had been 3 weeks since I gave birth and murdered Marcel. Klaus was officially king, and things seemed to go smoothly for him. He told me numerous times that this wasn't how he wanted to become king, that he'd prefer Marcel alive, but I couldn't care less. I did what I believed to be tue right thing for my family. My new powers might have caused an awkwardness between us as well. Klaus couldn't understand what I was and he felt threatened. It was adorable.

That morning he was extremely cheerful. He was humming music to himself in his room. I placed Regina in her crib and walked to his room, knocking gently. As long as he was happy I could use it to my advantage to mend things between us. He turned around to face me as I walked in. He was fixing his collar and I did it for him instead. "Thanks" he muttered. "Klaus we have to talk. It's been weeks" He stopped, sighed and sat down on his bed. I joined his side. "Klaus where is our relationship going? I mean are we still in one?" He looked down "Hayley you broke my heart. You killed someone my family could call family" "Klaus he was threatening my family, our family, our daughter!" "He was just saying those things to anger you" "how are you so sure Klaus?" He looked away "Klaus tell me if there still is something between us, I missed the way you called me love. Now all you do is look at me the same way you did when..." I paused and looked in his eyes "the way you did when you ordered the witches to kill me" He sighed and bent towards my face. Our breath made love within the small distance our lips were from each other. I leaned in to kiss him. "Klaus" "Hayley, my feeling for you haven't changed. There's you and only you but I need time"

He smiled and left the room in a hurry, an eye on his watch. I walked out to the garden a his car exited the gates. Suddenly a voice that refused to talk to me since that day spoke up "he looks adorable, doesn't he?" I turned around to face Rebekah, who just stood there arms crossed. "He's very happy for some reason" "some reason? Its a good reason alright" I looked at her with confused eyes "Haven't you heard? Caroline's in town!" She exclaimed before Matilda ran up to her from the back. She picked her up and went in the house, with a smirk on her face.

I felt my eyes change. I tried to force the red back into its original hazel form but it gave me a headache. I roared in pain and collapsed, but Elijah caught me mid air. "Are you ok?" He asked me gently and I looked up to him with blood red eyes. "I dont think so" He sighed "Hayley your powers are too great, you don't always seem to be strong enough" I shook my head "i'm in control" "your anger flourishes suddenly, you cannot control what you do when it does. This seems to be the reason why you broke the door last week, broke the sink when the water didn't get warm enough and killed Marcel." He explained coldly. I looked at him with disbelief even though I knew it was true. I didn't remember running up to Marcel and staking him. All i remembered was staking him. This happened during the other two events Elijah mentioned as well. "Are you actually trying to understand what happened to me? Because you're the only original who is" He gave me a warm smile and stroked my hair behind me ear "I know what it is like to kill to save another, more precious being" and it all came back. Elijah had feelings for me and this wasn't helping. I pulled back "or you just know what it is like to kill" I snapped as I felt my eyes go back to normal.

I asked Davina and Katharine to take care of Regina while I was gone. If Caroline was in the city and she was indeed going to stay, she'd stay in the Royal Bayou hotel. It was top notch and klaus' favorite.

I parked the car and walked to the reception. The young receptionist's face illuminated at my sight. "Its you, its the savior! The queen!" She exclaimed I rolled my eyes "You're a werewolf?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically. Ever since Klaus was king they could live freely. "Have you seen klaus mikaelson around?" She nodded "He's in the restaurant with his guest"

I couldn't believe it. As I walked in the restaurant I saw them talk and laugh. Following a very loud laugh she placed her hand on Klaus' and sighed "I missed you" "I missed you too love" he muttered back. My blood was boiling, my heart beat accelerating. I started to hear everything more clear, see everything more perfectly and smell every detail of their food. I stepped back, I knew what was coming and it wasn't well. I ran to the reception "I need a room, urgent!" I snapped and the werewolf girl gave it to me, almost hypnotized. "Don't you want me to sign or something?" "I don't know, should I?" I gave her a 'what the hell?' Look and ran up to the room. I hardly closed the door when the sudden urge of anger took ever my body. My yells filled in the empty hotel room. He had told me "there's you and only you" just this morning. Was this his way of avenging Marcel's death? I couldn't breathe. I spent the next hour howling quietly in pain against the wall.

I came back downstairs looking like a wreck. "Thank you for the room, I won't be staying there anymore. Here's my credit card, do what you gotta do" she nodded and did so almost instantly. "Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. I looked in her eyes "I'm your queen, you can tell me if something is wrong" She nodded "I will do so" It hit me all of a sudden. I looked in her eyes and whispered "tell me your darkest secret" "I turned when I killed the neighbor boy" she spat out. I couldn't believe what was happening "did I just compel you?" I asked her and she nodded "I believe you did your majesty" my hands shook as I stepped back. I stopped when I bumped into someone behind me. I turned around and my eyes met klaus'. He was right in front of me with Caroline.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" He hissed "You card your majesty" the girl muttered as she walked up to us "leave" I whispered and she obeyed immediately. Klaus' eyes followed the trail of the zombie like girl and I gave Caroline a look. "Hayley did you buy a room?" I shook my head. A tear formed in my eyes and I wiped it away. My hands were bloody. "What's wrong with her eyes?" Caroline exclaimed and Klaus immediately returned his gaze to me. I was crying blood. I started breathing out panicky and ran out.

I heard him call after me, Caroline blurted something out as well. I didn't know what was going on with me, and I was scared.

The graveyard was luckily empty. I walked in and sat down on the cold ground. His fresh tombstone shone in the sunlight. I had no one else to talk to, and even though he was a traitor to me he understood me when I needed him to.

"Its been 3 weeks Jake. I see Sophie still continues to visit you everyday" I whispered as I stroked fhe flowers on the soil. "I'm so lonely sometimes. Your betrayal made me doubt everyone. I'm broken inside. My daughter's growing a bit each day and all I think of is teaching her not to trust anyone completely, even her own mother. Why did you do this to us Jake? You knew I'd never leave my child behind, why did you choose to betray me? I'm scared of myself, let alone anyone else and I don't have many friends to turn to. My love for Klaus' is killing me, I'm aware of it. I know if I was in love with you I could have led a much more normal life, Marcel wouldn't be dead and neither would you. Now, now I hate you Jake, you made me this! You turned me into this broken powerful monster. You provoked me using your trickery with Marcel, and I will never forgive you" I whispered and stood up. A tearful Sophie stood behind me.

"Don't worry, I know everything you said was true" she snapped and I looked sown. "Hayley what's up with your eyes?" She turned white "are you crying blood? That happens to hybrids Hayley" "I am aware. Today I accidentally hypnotized a werwolf. This might be the result of that" she admired me from head to toe "you're so magical. You're glowing, you're simply beautiful. Wow Klaus' baby is a powerful miracle isn't she?" "Her name isn't klaus's baby, it's Regina" I snapped and left. I was sick of everyone commenting on what was happening to me.

As soon as got home I wrapped my arms around Regina and sat down on the rocking chair in her room, rocking us asleep. I woke up to the sound of the main door. Someone had come home. "I walked downstairs, Regina still in my arms, fast asleep. Caroline and Klaus stood in the corridor. Rebekah looked at her with lust but formed a friendly face as soon as she noticed my arrival. She wrapped an arm around Caroline "well make yourself at home" Caroline looked at her in confusion "Caroline is staying here?" I whispered and Klaus looked at me "There was a  
problem at the hotel. The receptionist killed herself" I nearly fainted. Giving Regina over to Klaus I leant against the wall. I couldn't breathe. It must have been my fault.

The knock on the door brought me back to life. I opened the door as I was the closest. Elijah stood with a worried expression on his face when his eyes met mine. I pushed the door further open and threw my arms around his neck. I was shaking. He squeezed me into a hug. "What happened?" "I cant control it. I cant its scaring me. I need help its too much." He pulled back. "It'll be fine Hayley, I promise you" I didn't know why, I just trusted him. My eyes met Klaus' who looked extremely angry. Caroline looked confused. She held on to Klaus' arm, which annoyed me. Elijah held my hand "Tell me what happened"

please leave reviews:) do you like the direction the story is going? I decided to make Hayley's powers a bit more unique. let me know if you prefer the direction the story's headed or if you prefer the original storyline. Thanks for all the favorites/follows and reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

"Suicide? Why...why could she have wanted to kill herself because of you?" "I don't know Elijah, maybe there was too much pressure on her. There's too much pressure on me, it's not like I didn't think of killing myself on the way to the graveyard. The pain that got in my head was-" Elijah had interrupted me "You wanted to kill yourself?" "Yes, but it wasn't that serious" "Hayley could that idea of your's pop into her head?" I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

I walked into katherine's room. She was curling her hair. Leaving everything on her table she walked up to me with a warm smile. "Hayley, how have you been holding up dear?" "Katharine I came to ask you to do something for me" "Ok, what is it?" "Katharine Elijah will try to train me so I can control my powers" "that is...good" "Katharine I am not comfortable like this, do you mind joining us as well?" "What? No that's ridiculous I trust both of you" "Katharine I already talked to Elijah, I'm not doing it unless you're there to support me. You are one of my last remaining friends." She smiled and nodded.

I woke up, fed Regina and dressed up. I was going to wait for Elijah outside. He asked me to do so. Walking out I felt the sun rays heat my skin. I smiled but it soon faded. I heard a thump and looked up. One of my special arrows had been hit on the target, and not been able to hit the centre. As I saw her golden her brush on my bow my eyes moved to the arms supporting her's, guiding her. Klaus laughed as she made another failed attempt. I found myself by their side sooner than expected.

"Leave those where you found them right this instant" "Hayley, Caroline just wanted to learn" I gave Klaus a look. "I said now" I snapped and turned my gaze towards Caroline. "Ok Caroline we'll find something else to do" I rolled my eyes "Klaus I had never known you to be so hospitable" Now caroline roller her eyes and walked inside, leaving klaus behind. "Hayley control yourself" I walked up to him, we stood face to face "Klaus trust me, this is me controlling myself". "Look, love-" "don't use that cheap word on me-" "cheap? You told me you missed me calling you that" "And then I heard you call Caroline the same...it obviously has no meaning to you" Klaus let out a chuckle "Hayley what is between Caroline and I is" i raised my hand as an interruption. I found myself running to the house in no time. Elijah held me at the door. "Hayley not inside" "I feel it bottling up, I can't control it when he's here" "Klaus go inside. She must calm down" "Elijah what makes you think I'll do what you tell me to? If Hayley needs help I can help her as well" I pushed Elijah off me and sprinted on Klaus. My push made us both fall down "YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME" "WELL I WANT TO" "YOU CANT WHEN YOUR SLUT IS ON OUR PROPERTY" He sat up and pulled me in for a kiss. It was the most fiery kiss we ever had. I pushed him off and slapped him. I stood up and as soon as I did my knees broke down. I collapsed on the ground.

She was standing behind the reception desk when she heard it. She heard my voice mutter words of suicide. She took them personally. Her life had been crap anyway. She looked around, grabbed a pen and paper and left her note. She was going to die, it was the only thing to do.

I saw her death. I saw her kill herself. I was in her head. I shared the flashback of a dead girl. I could go into her memories.

"Hayley!" Elijah's final yell snapped me back to life. I stood up and Katharine pulled me in for a hug. "Damn it Hayley you scared us" I looked around. Klaus was gone. Sighing I pulled back. "I asked Niklaus to leave us alone. We can't help you when he is here." Elijah explained and I nodded. "Now come on, rest a little so we can start training soon" "Elijah she just woke up! She fainted for no reason!" "Which gives us more reasons to train her, heal her." "He's right" I interrupted before Katharine could argue on. "But let's start right now. I don't need to rest"

We spent the next few days doing psychological training. So far, the only thing that helped me control my emotions was picturing my child. Regina'a face brought the peace in me to the surface. Today, we'd start physical training. Katharine looked extremely worried. I understood why.

Klaus kept busy with Caroline. He either didn't see the pain he was putting me through, or didn't care. They did all sorts of vampire-y politics together. She became the king's assistant. This annoyed me. Apparently she came here to get her mind off her recents break up with Tyler.

We were standing in the garden. Elijah stood opposite me with a smirk. Katharine was behind him. "So Hayley, you came late" "I was feeding Regina. She gets really happy when I'm around" "she still prefers her father" he said coldly. I raised an eyebrow. He simply ignored it. "So, I'm really not in the mood today, can we quickly train your cowardliness and get this over with?" "I am not a coward Elijah. I just need help" "You'll be a terrible queen Hayley, it's so obvious" "That's not fair Elijah!" Katharine stepped forward "Hayley I guess slutting around for my brother gave you an advantage though, you were announced royalty and you had a kid. You owe him everything honestly" I started breathing out angrily. He was starting piss me off. "I don't owe anyone anything" He laughed out at this remark. I felt my vision sharpen. He suddenly got serious "you're transforming, good, now we have to find a way to control it" "What?" I snapped. "Hayley picture Regina like we discussed" "I thought today was physical training" "Well there is no fight unless you can control your senses" I couldn't though. Images of Klaus and Caroline were filling my head instead.

"Hayley what is it? Not strong enough to control it?" Katharine snapped and I turned my attention towards her "Do you prefer to attack her because she's weaker than you?" Elijah muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, it happened.

Everything was black. I opened my eyes to see the sky above me. I was lying on the ground. I sat up. My hands and mouth were bloody. I immediately threw myself up. Katharine was sitting over Elijah. She seemed fine. But Elijah was bloody. I ran over to them. "What happened?" "YOU BIT HIM! I KNEW THIS WAS BAD IDEA!" Katharine was sobbing. "I'm sorry!" I whimpered. Elijah smiled "this isn't the first time I'm bitten Hayley, I'll hallucinate and that's all." "Hallucination isn't a simple thing" I muttered out of experience, he laughed. "Hayley, I have to admit, you hurt more than my brother does" I laughed at that. "I'm sorry" I muttered, choking through my laughter filled tears. "Katharine take me to the house won't you? Hayley I'll be fine" "Elijah let's go somewhere else, we dont want Klaus and his friend to see you like this" Katharine explained. "Well, get the car then darling" Katharine smiled at him but her smile faded as her eyes met mine. She sighed and went inside to get the car keys.

"Hayley, I'll be fine" I nodded "I had to meet up with the werewolves today. First royal meeting" I explained. "I'll probably cancel that" Elijah looked me in the high "and why is that your royal highness?" "Im obviously not ready for anything like that" "Dont be ridiculous Hayley, dress up and dont leave your people waiting. You're the Queen remember" I smiled. "Do you really think I should?" "Come on Hayley, they wont anger you as much as I did. What's the worse that could happen?"

reviews please!


	60. Chapter 60

I was very worried. I couldn't get used to this Queen idea and this meeting was very important. It was going to be with the most important werewolves of new orleans. I picked a dress and stared at it. I heard my door open and I turned around to see Davina walk in, with Regina in her arms. I smiled and walked up to them. I stroked Regina's angelic face and left a kiss on it. "You're. Beautiful" I whispered. Davina smiled at us adoringly before she spoke up "Hayley there is something I want to discuss with you" I nodded for her to continue and went back up to my closet. "Hayley now that the war is over, I thought maybe I could move into my own house?" "You're 16!" She sighed "Please Hayley" "I don't think so kid, plus you have to feed Regina that juice of yours to clean the hallucinogenic potion from her system." "It'll be over in a few days. Hayley please" "You're sixteen Davina, that is it, now zip me up"

I wore a black dress with black stilettos. I looked appropriate and it was time to go. I walked into the small cabin and left my purse on the table inside. Elizabeth, Henry and 5 other werewolves were standing inside, waiting for me.

"Good afternoon" They all bowed "Good afternoon your grace" my cheeks blushed a little. "Well today we're here to discuss the situation at hand. As far as I am concerned the werewolves have had full access to a normal life in New Orleans, is that correct?" They nodded "Things have been going very well Hayley, as soon as we buy a house we're taking Matilda as well. Thank you for looking after her for so long" Elizabeth said and I smiled. To be honest it had been Rebekah not I who looked after Matilda. She loved the kid and would be devastated when she found out she's leaving. "There was a suicide, a young werewolf girl" I muttered "Yes, so we've heard. A tragic loss" "Well there is something I should tell you-" suddenly the door slammed open.

6 bloodthirsty vampires stepped in. "We will not allow you to take over New Orleans!" One of them snapped. "Get out of here right now!" I yelled out. It all happened all of a sudden. They began attacking us with knives. I could smell the wolfsbane. I tried to control my senses but they were killing to take control of the situation. I was supposed to fight these monsters with logic, not anger. "Get out before its too late" suddenly they flew past me. Before I could turn to see what's happening I heard a snap and screams and gasps filled in the room. Elizabeth and Henry, my godparents lay on the floor with broken necks. I looked into their cold, soulless eyes. That was it

I let a loud howl. It made my lungs hurt. When I finished my claws, jaw, eyes and senses had all transformed. I lunged towards them. Then it all became dark.

I sat on my knees soaked in blood. There were six dead vampires by my side. I looked up at the werewolves who stared at me with confusion. Suddenly they all started applauding. I looked at my dead godparents. "gone" I whispered and ran out the cabin. They followed me. "Your grace" "Take them and bury them respectfully, I am sorry for tonight"  
When I got home all I wanted was someone to talk to. Unfortunately Elijah and Katharine were gone, Klaus was out probably with Caroline and Davina wasn't in. As I walked in the living room Rebekah was standing by the window staring out. She didn't even turn towards me. "Good evening Hayley" she snapped "Rebekah do you know when Klaus is gonna come home?" I asked witn a shaky voice "No i dont Hayley, and even if I did-" her voice broke off when she turned arojnd and saw me. I was blood all over. "What happened to you?" "Matilda's parents are dead. Killed by vampires" I broke down into tears and she suddenly appeared before me and gave me a hug. She was crying too. "Tell me everything"

I finished explaining and she looked up at me with soaked eyes. "Matilda will be devastated" "I know" I agreed "Its all my fault" "Hayley it isn't your fault. You tried to keep out of trouble." "I should have killed them the moment they walked in" Rebekah sighed "We must find the rest of these haters and bring an end to them before it's too late" I looked at her with confusion "they're klaus' people, he'd be angry if we did something without him" "Klaus can go to hell" Rebekah snapped and stood up. "Change your clothes, we're going for a hunt"

We spent hours interrogating vampires, asking them if they know anything about werewolf hate groups. Rebekah was vicious. Davina kept calling me and complaining. We made her go back home to take care of the girls, she wasn't pleased.

Finally a vampire in Sophie's bar pointed towards a man. He was sipping his drink, staring blankly and puffing on a cigarette. "Him?" Rebekah snapped "yes, he was encouraging a group of youngsters to initiate. He told them that the werewolves would take over unless someone did something. Those naive idiots took the bait. I think all he wanted was some drama" I found myself by his side earlier than expected. I grabbed his cigarette and pushed it against the table, fading the fire in it. Rebekah also joined me "Hello there good sir" he looked up at us with eyes full of excitement "did I do something wrong?" "Something?" I snapped "You provoked a group of vampires to attack werewolves?" Rebekah demanded. He started laughing "I was bored. Did those idiots actually do something?" My eyes sharpened and I threw him against the wall, a hand on his neck. "You were bored?" Rebekah didn't dare touch me. "Listen young lady, I'm a vampire, so I suggest you pull back your hands before I force you to" I laughed this time. I released my nails and soon they went through his skin. "Are you a hybrid?" He snapped "I am your end" I whispered. My eyes should have been red because he looked at them, frightened. "You killed my family" "You, you are that Queen they're all speaking of" I smiled and suddenly a familiar voice shouted out "Hayley!"

My hand still on the man's throat, I turned around to face klaus. Caroline was by his side. "Klaus to what do we owe the honor?" His eyes looked dead serious "let him go, he is a vampire and we discussed that-" "Let it go Klaus, this is personal" "I am the King and I demand you to let him go!" Everyone at the bar were staring. I let out a laugh "Klaus you cannot and will not tell me what to do. Besides why is this so important to you?" Klaus gave a look at Caroline before he looked back at me "her? What does she have to do with this?" rebekah asked before I could. Caroline let out a laugh "Since when are you friends?" Rebekah gave her a look "we never stopped being friends or family" I gave her a sincere smile. "Caroline introduced me to him. He has a lot of knowledge on vampires and is useful" Klaus explained. My eyes met Klaus' "He has a lot if information in the werewolves too" "Hayley he doesn't care about werewolves" "I noticed that!" I snapped "Rebekah shot a look at my painful expression before she yelled out "He got a bunch of vampires to attack to the werewolves, including Hayley. They were going to kill them. And they did kill Elizabeth and Henry" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Klaus didn't say anything. "Tell them you told me I could do anything to keep myself busy!" The man yelled out under my grip, staring at Caroline. She looked uncomfortable "You told him that?" I snarled "I didn't mean-"

Suddenly Klaus was by my side. He shoved a hand in the man's chest and removed his heart. I let go and his dead body slid down. I wrapped my arms around Klaus' neck in gratitude. He dropped the heart and hugged me. "I'm sorry about your godparents Hayley, I really am" I pulled back and nodded. Getting in Rebekah's arm I left the bar without a word.

"Hayley today was a large step towards getting back together" Rebekah exclaimed as we walked back home. "Yeah, not as long as she's with us. Living in our house" "Hayley I have an idea" she exclaimed as we walked in. Listening to her half heartedly I walked up to Regina's room. She was asleep and so were Davina and Matilda. "What is your idea" "Call him and tell him you don't want her back. He'll listen to you" "That is a stupid idea" "Hayley come on! Get pretty for your man. Dress up set a dinner and wait for his arrival. He'll come alone if you tell him to" I looked up at her "My godparents died, I'm in no mood for a dinner party" "don't have a party. Discuss things during dinner, talk to each other like you used to. You know be "Klayley"" I looked up at her with confusion "Klayley- Klaus and Hayley. I came up with it a while ago. Everyone in the house refers to you like that" I laughed, it sounded cute.

He picked up almost immediately "Hayley, are you ok?" "Yes Klaus, i wanted to tell you something" "I'm listening little wolf" "Klaus" I sighed "You might not see this, but I'm in deep pain. It's taking over me. You're hurting me Klaus" "Hayley" "Let me finish. I want us to be like we used to be, but we can't when she's around. So please, if you care about me, if you care about us please don't bring her home tonight. Let her stay at some hotel. Please" He didn't say anything "I love you" I whispered and hung up. Rebekah nodded and gave me a hug. Thank god she forgave me, I really missed her.

I set the table. We had klaus' favorite foods and whisky. It looked beautiful. Rebekah helped me dress up. It wasn't dinner time but I didn't care, it's not like it mattered. I wore a red dress and rebekah came up to me with thigh high boots "You'll be wearing this sexy wolf" "those are a bit too much, don't you think?" "These are my favorite Louboutins and I do not offer them to everyone! So wear them!" I did as I was told. I did in fact look like a 'sexy wolf'. I smiled at the mirror. Rebekah suddenly stopped smiling "he's here! Go stand by the table, I'll open the door"

I stood there listening to her open the door. "Klaus! You're right on time-" she stopped. I listened carefully but no one was talking "Caroline?" Rebekah snapped. "Good night" Caroline muttered. My heart was pounding, he had brought her over. "Rebekah I-" Klaus muttered but I didn't want to listen. I ran to the Kitchen and out through the back door. He simply didn't care

reviews please :) a lot of things happened this episode :) please share your opinions


	61. Chapter 61

I inhaled deeply. I had literally begged him not to bring her. I couldn't stay there. I started walking quickly in my thigh highs, their heels pressing against my feet. New Orleans felt unusually cold that night. I stood by a tree and shoved my hair behind my ear. Suddenly a familiar voice startled me. "Hayley?!" I looked around. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" He smiled "I came here looking for someone, I um, what are you doing here?" I smiled "Are you here for Caroline?" He looked up at me "Caroline is here? Have you seen her?" I nodded "She stays with Klaus and his family in that house. His pupils dilated. "What?" "Why are you here if you didn't know she was?" "I told her of a plan I had, she was against it. We haven't spoken since then...I had no idea..." His voice trailed away. "She mentioned you broke up" I muttered "I'd be pleased if you took her away as well" He shook his head "I have to speak to them, she's destroying everything."

I started following him with quick steps "wait up, you can't just go there like that!" He slowed down and I tackled as I reached him. He caught me mid air. "Whoaa young lady, with heels like that it's no wonder you're falling" he held me close to his face and I felt an unexpected tingly sensation within me. I remembered how i once had feelings for him. How everything might have been better if I was dating him not Klaus, if I had his child, if we were in love all along. If my heart didn't beat maniacally even as I thought of klaus' name for a millisecond. If Klaus didn't define love in my dictionary. I shut my eyes. He was still holding on to me. "Hayley you look different. You're..." "Glowing?" I asked annoyed. He smiled and nodded. We both started laughing. I heard a door slam. "Hayley?...Tyler?" Klaus snapped, watching us wrapped up to each other. I pulled back and Klaus sped towards me. "What are you doing here Tyler?" Tyler looked angry. "I came here for you Klaus" Klaus raised an eyebrow and I turned my gaze to Tyler. "What do you mean you're here for him?" "Keep out of it Hayley" "Dont talk to her like that" "It doesn't concern you how I talk to her" Klaus pushed Tyler "I said watch your tone your piece of shit" I pulled Klaus back. Caroline came running out "Tyler?!" "Caroline it wasn't worth crying, your boyfriend indeed does care about you!" Klaus snapped sarcastically.

Caroline walked towards Tyler "What are you doing here Caroline?" "Tyler" "I told you i wanted to destroy him and you came her to support him?" Klaus looked around at Caroline "No you idiot, she came to be an insider" he hissed. Caroline looked at klaus, almost frightened. "Its not true" "Caroline did you do this for me?" Tyler asked, shocked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanted to help Tyler avenge himself, so you came and settled in our house?" I snapped and Tyler gave me a shocked stare. "Hayley how is this-" "I live here with my daughter, her father and his family" he raised an eyebrow "in the mikaelson house? Who is this family?" "It is the Mikaelson family. I gave birth to Klaus' child" Tyler started laughing. Caroline moved to his side. She whispered to him "its true" and he froze. "Well it doesnt matter, Klaus Mikaelson I will kill you!" Klaus laughed out "is this because of your mother?" "Yes, and I will make it with an audience it seems" Klaus laughed "well go on then! What are you waited for?" Tyler stepped back before launching an attack, suddenly I got overprotective.

Grabbing Tyler by the collar I threw him away. He flew in the air before he dropped on the cold ground. Caroline ran to him. Klaus walked up to me "what are you doing? I dont need protection!" I got angry and pushed Klaus. He, as well, flew and hit the house's wall. Rebekah stared at me "did you just do that to the evil hybrid?" I gave her a look that made her shut up. "Now all of you listen to ME! Tyler you cannot and will not kill Klaus, he will end up almost killing you, but he'll probably end up not doing it. You see, you don't deserve death" I snapped "Caroline i swear to god of you come an inch towards my child I will personally see your demise, no matter what these two think of it" Caroline looked down. "Klaus, whatever you did, i don't care, today you let me down and I gave up on you ever being a loving person, so please just shut the hell up and stop bragging about your powers. Give people a chance, and never, ever dare turn one of my people into hybrids without permission, especially if you don't know how to treat them!" I turned to face Tyler and Caroline again, now with red eyes "Get up and get the hell out, right now" "what are you?" Tyler snapped and Caroline stood up, pulling Tyler behind him. They got lost in a few seconds.

Rebekah went inside as Klaus stood up and came to me. "What has our daughter done to you Hayley? How much power do you acquire, love?" I was shocked. "You aren't angry?" "I am in love" he muttered with an annoying smile upon his face. "I begged you not to bring her home" "I know and I wasn't going to. She started crying about how Tyler called her and told her he hated her. I had no choice, I don't let down a woman in need" I looked in his eyes "I was in need" he shut his eyes and pulled me to him. I pushed him away but he kept on pulling "hayley, I saw the table ypu set for us. Tonight was supposed to be beautiful" I sighed "you let me down" Klaus hugged me and I let myself go "tell me why I should forgive you, klaus" "Because you love me and I do love you too. We're a family" I pulled back and slapped him. He laughed and kissed me. I tried pushing him before I gave up. Kissing him back, I fell deep down into our own wonderland.

I couldn't stand keeping them apart any longer :) reviews please!


	62. Chapter 62

He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. Placing me gently on the bed, he started kissing me again. We were wind up in the moment. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, the leather louboutins stretched against my skin. My hands stroked his skin underneath his shirt. I finally pulled back and caught my breath. "Klaus, what are we doing?" "Something we haven't done in a long while I suppose" he muttered as he bent to kiss me again but I turned my head to the side. "I gave birth 5 weeks ago" He sighed. "Too early?" I nodded. He pushed himself off me and lay down by my side. "I'm sorry, love. I really missed you lately" I stroked his cheek. "I noticed, was that why you spent so much time with Caroline?" He sighed. "I don't have feelings for her anymore Hayley. It turns out she's a backstabber as well." I smiled "Yeah it does turn out so. But all she did was protect the man she loves. She wanted to get info on you to give him something to avenge his mother with" "I don't care. Backstabber nonetheless" I snuggled up to him. "I missed you too. We haven't spent time like this since the birth of Regina" He nodded. "I got angry at you for all the wrong reasons" I placed a kiss on his chest, the material of his shirt pressing against my lips.  
We spent the rest of the night talking before I fell asleep. When I woke up klaus was still sleeping. I stood up and walked to Regina's room. She was the most calm and mature child I had ever seen. I picked her up and a smile formed on her face. Carrying her, I went back to my room. Klaus was still sleeping. I sat down on the couch in my room and started feeding Regina. She got very happy each time she was fed. Simply adorable.

While I was staring at Regina, Klaus had woken up. He was watching me feed our daughter, with love in his eyes. When Regina finished eating I wiped her mouth and she gave me a smile. Laughing I looked up and my eyes met Klaus'. "You woke up?" "You look beautiful love, both of you." I smiled. "Come, join me in bed" I carried her to my bed and sat by Klaus. He put his arm around my shoulder and stroked Regina's face. "We didn't get to be this" I looked up at him "this?" "You know, a family. Mother, father and angel" I smiled "no we didn't. You stopped talking to me after I killed Marcel and then Caroline came along. These 5 weeks were the worse we've been through" "plus you got your superpowers" I nodded "Don't even mention those" "Well we'll deal with that" "what's that supposed to mean Niklaus?" "I will help you control your powers, love" "Elijah and Katharine are on it" "I see how well you're doing, Elijah ended up getting bitten" I tried to sit up but he pulled me back "You know?" "I do of course. Besides why did you choose to hide that? Did you actually think I'd blame you?" I looked down at Regina's face. "Hayley they can't train you. I can. We'll start today." He kissed my shoulder, bent and kissed Regina's forehead and left the room.

I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen, Regina still in my arms. Placing her in her seat, I prepared myself some cereal. I started eating and Rebekah came down. She started playing with Regina. "Hey, how are you?" She asked me as she pulled away from her niece. "Fine, thanks you?" I asked with a smile. "Fine, fine. So what situation is klayley in?" "Perfection. Everything is beautiful" she smiled. "You're doing the right thing. If you met the love of your life make sure not to let go, trust me, you only regret afterwards" I looked at her but she escaped my eyes. "Rebekah I'm so sorry I took your love from you" She sighed "He stopped being my love when I allowed him to let me go all that time ago. The Marcel we saw here, the Marcel you killed, wasn't the man I loved. No matter how hard I tried to believe he was"

Klaus came down with a grin. He picked Regina up and started holding her to the air. "Be careful" I whispered and he laughed "You hear that Regina? Your mother gets worried when we have fun" I laughed "we'll play when she isn't watching" he whispered to her ear and Regina laughed, which made us all laugh. "Are you ok little sister?" He asked Rebekah who was wiping tears off her cheek. "Yeah, no. Today I'm supposed to tell Matilda about her parents" Suddenly I remembered. How were we supposed to tell Matilda?

She wouldn't stop crying. She only talked to Rebekah and blamed me for not protecting them as a "proper queen". Klaus calmed me down. "She's a kid, she doesn't understand" I nodded, tears flowing through my cheek. "Klaus I am no queen. I'm giving up" He pulled me in for a hug. "Don't be ridiculous love. You are amazing. You even got me to be a good guy to some extent" I punched his shoulder. "You think I'll be fine?" "You'll be amazing, love. Especially once we start our training"

He made me fight him. That was his training. Fighting. I didn't even get angry enough to transform, that's how pointless the training was. He told me "this is still the beginning, love"

That night was the funeral. Wearing all black, the Mikaelson family joined the werewolves in sorrow. What shocked me when I walked to the cemetery was the respect the werewolves had for my family. They called me Queen and they referred to Klaus as the king of New Orleans. This was going to take time to get used to.

I sat down by Klaus on a bench, Regina in a stroller by our side. "I'm trying, but I still don't feel as sad as I should" Klaus sighed and put his hand on mine "Hayley no matter what, you didn't know these people that well. You only found out they're your godparents a few months ago. You can't just start loving someone like they're your family that easily" I nodded "I loved the Mikaelsons though" He smiled "You spent more time with us darling"  
Matilda came up to us, closely followed by Rebekah. "Hayley don't cry. I still love you. I don't think it's your fault" I looked up at Rebekah and she mouthed "I said nothing" I pulled matilda in for a hug. "I know you do sweetie, I love you too" she smiled. "I miss my parents" I sighed and Klaus stroke my hand "Matilda, do you want to continue staying with us?" He asked and I smiled at him. "I want to stay with Rebekah" she muttered. Rebekah came to us and picked Matilda up "I want you to stay with me too"

"You do not understand my lady, a vampire cannot take care of a werewolf child!" One of the werewolves snapped "besides, we know the anger Rebekah Mikaelson acquires! What if she-" "THAT IS ENOUGH" I yelled out. We were having a meeting after the funeral, and I had just told the werewolves about our decision to keep Matilda. "I live in that house as well and I would never let anyone harm a child. Rebekah cares deeply about Matilda and she will take good care of her. I will see to it that she is grown as a werewolf and knows her traditions" They looked at me with whiney faces. "DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I snapped. They nodded "You have to accept my decisions in any case if you want me to be your queen, not only when you need something!" That said, I left the meeting with quick, angry steps. Klaus, Rebekah and Matilda were waiting for me outside. "Is everything Ok?" "Absolutely. Matilda dear, you're staying with us" I smiled and held klaus' free hand. He pushed Regina's stroller with the other hand and we walked home, a big happy family.

reviews pleasee! :)


	63. Chapter 63

A few days had passed. Everything seemed generally fine. Klaus and I spent a lot of time with our daughter, being a happy family. Elijah and Katharine also returned, he said that the hallucinations weren't that bad, but Katharine told me he went into seizures. According to Elijah it felt worse than the numerous times Klaus bit him. I could sense that Klaus was a bit jealous by this. Each day he taught me to control myself more and more. I enjoyed my time a lot. I could actually control my transition to a great extent. The only question left unanswered was the effect of the full moon on my. Last time I managed to lock myself in and evade it's possible effect. This time I wanted to face to it, and it was coming in 2 days.

Klaus knocked on my door before coming in. I smiled and beckoned him inside. He came in and put his hands on my waist. "Time to sleep then, love?" I nodded. He slept with me every night. "I'm happy that now that you're king, you don't have to spend as much time as you used to outside" His smile turned into a frown "I'm afraid I might have to start to though. I thought I could trust my people but because most of them only go out at night, they cause a lot of chaos" I sighed "that's a shame" He leant in and placed a kiss on my lips. Taking his shirt off he lay on the bed. I took off my robe and joined his side. "Klaus why do we have separate rooms if we sleep together anyway?" "I never thought about it. I guess it's too early for a permanent move, love" I nodded, acting as if I agreed, although deep inside I thought it was pointless. Too early? How long was he actually planning to wait?

I woke up in the middle of the night to the cry I heard through the baby speakers. Klaus was still sleeping, obviously unaffected by it. I walked to our daughter's room and slowly opened the door. "Are you ok honey?" I asked as I walked in and stopped suddenly when I saw an outline of a tall figure in the darkness, holding Regina. I breathed in and turned on the lights, assuming it was Elijah. Suddenly the light shone of him, reflecting through his soulless eyes. He was wearing the same shirt from the day I last saw him and hew as bloody. "Marcel, you can't be alive" I hissed and he laughed "It wouldn't be that easy to get rid of me Hayley!" "Put my baby in her crib. Whatever problem you have is with me" He laughed again "Leave her, please! How did you come in?" He nodded towards the door. I turned and saw a tear soaked Rebekah staring at me. "I couldn't let him go" she whimpered. "I don't care what you have in store for me, just let my baby go" he opened his mouth and showed his fangs, bending on Regina-

"NO!" I yelled out as I woke up, panting. I threw the covers off me and ran to Regina's room. I burst the door open. She was sleeping like an angel. Soon Klaus stood by my side, shocked at what was happening. "Love?" I pulled him in for a hug, soaking his shirt with my tears. "I got so scared" "shh" he comforted me "it's all gone, I'm here love, I'll protect you" I pulled back and put my forehead on his "Klaus tell me no one will ever touch her, promise me" He nodded "Come on, lets go back to your room" I nodded.

I tried very hard but I didn't have milk that morning. Katharine told me its due to stress. I couldn't believe I was unable to feed my own child. Klaus calmed me down and fed Regina with warm milk from a bottle instead. I dressed up and went to the garden.

"Hayley, Hayley Marshall?" I voice asked shyly and I turned to face a young boy who came up to me with loads of papers and folders in his arms. "Yes this is she, how may I help you?" "Its an honor to be in your presence your grace. We have been told you will arrive to save is since we were very little" I raised an eyebrow "My name is Jackson Whittemore, I am a descendant of a very old werewolf family. It's been my the job of the eldest son in my family, in this case me, to be the chancellor of the monarch, in this case you, our true queen" I took all the new information in "well, how do I know you are telling truth?" He smiled "Your grace this is an ancient parchment, carried from generation to generation, that has the signature of all the new kings and queens and their chancellors. You may see my father's name alongside your parent's. He was their chancellor" I raised my eyebrow and grabbed the parchment from him. It read Florence and Alex Lupus. "Lupus!?" I asked and he nodded "You are a Lupus your grace, even though you've grown up as a Marshall, due to circumstances. Lupus means-" "Wolf in Latin, I am aware" he smiled. "Your majesty we waited and gave you time for you to get used to the new situation you're in, but I believe the time has come for you to take the role of a Queen fully. Monarchy is very important to werewolves. Our kind take is as seriously as any country does. Now, if you sign the parchment, I'd take the position of your chancellor so we can start business" he was so young yet so professional. I walked to the garden table and he followed. We both sat down and I placed the parchment in front of me. "You don't mind if I confirm this with the werewolves I have actually seen before?" "Of course not your majesty. I apologise I couldn't be here earlier. My family moved to England after your parent's death. Marcel was a true monster." I shut my eyes in understandingly and dialed the number of Mike, one of the closest werewolves I knew. He confirmed what Jackson said. I joined him behind the table again and just then Klaus came out, holding Regina.

"Hayley?" He asked as he stared confused at Jackson. I explained everything and he stared at us, astonished. "Wow you guys really take this seriously don't you?" He said as he started playing with his daughter. "Yes, sir, we do. You must understand, you're the King of Vampires and Witches in New Orleans" he nodded, his attention mainly on the laughing Regina. I scribbled my signature of the ancient parchment and handed it back over to him. "Well, we can talk about all that's coming up then" I nodded "Your grace, the Russians, the Belarusians and the Romanians would like an immediate permission of attendance" I raised my eyebrow and Klaus and I looked at each other "Russians? Belarusians? Romanians?" "They are the countries with high populations of werewolves. Their representatives would like to arrange a meeting" "With me?" "Your majesty you are the descendant of the FIRST werewolf family of all time. Your family was originally from France, from there they moved to England about 12 centuries ago and then from there to America. You are not simply the Queen of New Orleans" he said whilst giving Klaus a short look "You are the Queen of all Werewolves" he explained. "So, Russians..."

We spent the rest of the hour creating a calendar with loads of events. First up, was going to be my official coronation party on Sunday. I would officially become Queen and werewolves from all around the world would be at the party, apparently swearing allegiance and giving gifts in respect. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I fell in a period drama. Klaus promised me he'd be by my side and support me, but I could see him feeling less powerful by my side, the Queen of the all Werewolves while all he was was the King of New Orleans.

I decided that for once, women should have the greater power in a relationship and in life in general :) reviews please


	64. Chapter 64

Klaus wrapped his arms around me from the back while I was preparing waffles behind the kitchen counter. "Tonight's the full moon, are you worried love?" I placed the pan on the counter and turned to face him. "Not really. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? I'd turn into a wolf?" He smiled and kissed my forehead "I just want to make sure you'll be alright" I smiled. We started kissing and he picked me up and sat me down on the counter. "Klaus someone might come in" "They're all out" he said quickly and I laughed. Our make out session continued pretty steamily. Suddenly Rebekah came in with grocery bags. "Lord do you mind not doing that in the kitchen where we eat!" She snapped and I blushed. Klaus back away and I crawled down. "It was only a kiss little sister" he snapped and Rebekah rolled her eyes. As soon as he got out of sight she gave me a wink and I smiled. "So, I see you were making waffles?" I nodded "Was Klaus an ingredient?" I laughed out and gave her a little push.

I placed Regina in her crib. She had a smile on her face. She had just been fed and she seemed very happy about it. It was 7 pm and the sky would soon get dark. I chose to spend the rest of the time in the garden. My phone rang just as I sat down on the bench. "Hello Jackson" "Everything is set, your grace, all werewolves are indoors or in areas where they would mean no harm to anyone" I shut my eyes in peace "and you?" I asked, suddenly remembering. "I'm indoors, tightly locked in" I nodded to myself "thank you Jackson" there was a pause "how about you?" He suddenly asked "I will try to find out what exactly this moon does to me" I mumbled and he exhaled "good luck, your grace" he muttered and I hung up.

"You're already out?" Klaus asked looking up at the grayish sky. "The moon is almost out" I replied with a shaky voice. "Are you scared love?" I shook my head "I just don't know what to expect. I haven't been affected by the full moon since before my pregnancy" He put his arm around my shoulder but I shook it off "Hayley are you sure you'll be fine? You look tense" I rolled my eyes "Klaus can you just please go inside and stay with out daughter?" He stood up to face me "I cant stay in tonight. The vampires are worried about what the werwolves might do" "Who is supposed to take care of our daughter then?" "I'm pretty sure Rebekah can take care of it" "Rebekah's gone. She took Matilda somewhere safe" "Elijah and Katherine then" I rolled my eyes "Since when are you ok with her taking care of our child?" "I thought you two were friends. Besides Elijah will be with her" "I am her friend, its just incredible how you change your opinion on people once you need them" I snapped and he lifted his hands to the air in defense "you're clearly not in the mood" he snapped back and went inside.

The leaves around me seemed to make a louder sound than usual. The wind hurled through my ears, the smell of the food Katherine made inside the house suddenly hit me, making me gag. I saw my own hand and noticed what everyone was talking about. My skin was literally glowing, as if there were glitter all over it. I raised my head up and my eyes met the illumination above me. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"HAYLEY" a voice shrieked and I finally snapped out of it. I was on my knees and Elijah was by my side "Hayley you were howling for minutes now" he explained and I shook his hand off my shoulder. "you're not transforming though" I started stepping back from him. "Elijah, I am not ok" i explained and he took a step forward before I stopped him with my hands. "Go back inside" I muttered and ran away.

I had to find Sophie Devereux. I walked in the crowded bar. Pushing my way through people I made it to the blonde bartender "call Sophie, now" Camille rolled her eyes "she's busy at the back, she'll be out now" I grabbed the arm she fluttered before me and pulled her towards me "I said NOW" She pulled back as I let her go and ran back. Sophie came out and I pulled her outside. "Sophie something is happening to me" I whispered. "What exactly?" She snapped, acting as if she couldn't care less "Sophie I am not turning into a wolf but I, Something is definitely happening to me" "Ask Davina" "she doesn't want to talk to me" "I don't care" Suddenly a hand pulled me to the side "You should have asked me, I would talk to you about something like this" I smiled "Davina I dont know what's going on with me" "According to the prophecy, Hayley, you will not turn into a werewolf by force during the full moon, instead you will carry another characteristic of your child once triggered" "Characteristic of my child?" "Your child is a hybrid Hayley, probably more werewolf than Vampire because she grows and she certainly isn't dead" I shut my eyes "I am a werewolf with extraordinary powers now, what else can I be?" "I believe once you taste blood you will carry the traits of Vampires" I looked at her with shock "what are you talking about Davina?" "You will be bloodthirsty and have fangs" "only during the full moon?" She nodded "I just wont trigger it then" "you will stay angry and annoyed at everyone until you do" "small price to pay" I muttered "come on, you need some alcohol then" "I breastfeed" "we need to calm you down somehow!" Sophie snapped "a shot wont do any harm"

I walked in. The music really annoyed me. I shut my eyes as I walked through everyone and sat down behind a table. I didn't open my eyes, and instead tried to shut the music and noise out. I felt someone sit by my side, so I opened my eyes assuming it was one of the girls. "Hey darling, wanna party with me?" a random man had sat by my side "Get lost idiot" I snapped "Come on baby, you're clearly bored" I rolled my eyes and stood up, not being able to wait for the girls any longer. The man called something out but I didn't even listen. As I was leaving I noticed a girl talking on the phone, her eyes on the floor and one hand on a drink. A man by her side put something in the drink, closed the small bottle and put it in his small pocket. The girl hung up and turned back to her drink. "No wait don't drink!" I yelled out and she stopped. The guy tried to turn around to leave but I caught him and pulled him back. "What's going on?" The girl asked in confusion "do you know this guy?" I asked and she nodded "he's my brother's friend Johnny." "You heard her, now let me go" he muttered but I ignored him "He added something to your drink. Did you ask him to?" Her eyes widened "what? No! Franky!" She called out and a taller boy came closer "what's going on?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously "please there's a misunderstanding Franky" the first guy whimpered "he added something to my drink!" She yelled out and Franky's eyes got huge with anger "You did what? TO MY BABY SISTER?" "she's lying!" Johnny yelled out and I pulled the bottle from his pocket. Her brother looked at him before yelling out "YOU ARE DEAD" I understood things were getting out of hand. Sophie came up to us and I let go of him. "What's going on in my bar?!" She snapped and suddenly something unexpected happened

Franky stabbed his his friend on the neck. Everyone screamed and ran out. The girl pulled her brother out. Vampires started laughing, Sophie stood there shocked and I wiped the blood off my face. "Hayley?!" Davina asked and I understood what was happening. The excruciating pain in my gums got a shriek out of me. "No, no, no No NO NO NO THIS CANT HAPPEN" I yelled. My eyes went upon the dead bloody body of Johnny and I found my lips on his neck, new fangs clenched in, sucking him dry. I pulled back and sat on the floor, pushing his body away with my feet. The bar was empty except for Davina and Sophie. I started crying and hugged my knees. I had become a monster. "Hayley" Davina tried to come close but I stood up and ran out. The first ray of moonlight on my skin made me shriek in pain. I fell on my knees. "WHATS HAPPENING?" Davina ran out. "Hayley this must be doing to you what daylight does to vampires" My skin started burning and and healing the burns at the same time. "Dear lord, she's some hybrid isn't she?" Sophie exclaimed. Davina suddenly pulled out a ring from her pocket and made me wear it. My skin calmed down, the pain faded away. "I cant believe it. The daylight ring actually worked" she exclaimed "The moon's light does come from the sun" Sophie explained "perhaps thats why" Davina replied "So I will become what a vampire becomes underneath the sun during a full moon?" Davina sighed and nodded. "Am I immortal?" I asked and Davina nodded "certainly"

I started walking to the bayou, alone. The river shone underneath the moon's light. "Immortal" I muttered to myself, shutting my eyes in pain. I never wanted to be immortal. My child made me so. I never knew my own child would make me sacrifice so much, yet I regretted nothing. The smile on Regina's face was worth it.

I stood on the small wooden bridge crossing the river. I shut my eyes and opened my arms and looked up at the moon. Letting myself go, I fell in the deep waters. The coolness felt good on my recently burnt and healed skin. I swam to the bank and got out, tears flowing from cheeks. Nothing helped me feel better. "Need a hand?" A voice muttered and I looked up at the dark haired original "no thanks Elijah" He still held my hand and pulled me up. "Want to talk? I believe it would make you feel better" I looked in his eyes "You know that I am a vampire now too right?" "Apparently only during the full moon, yes I am aware. Sophie told me you're here. She was coming to find you herself but we decided it wasn't a good idea" I nodded and we sat down on the cold ground. "Elijah I'm so tired of finding out new things about myself. I thought finding out I was a werewolf would be the end" Elijah sighed and I leant on his shoulder "how did you trigger the gene?" He asked abruptly and I shut my eyes. "It was the night after my parents threw me out" "didn't your parents throw you out because you were a werewolf?" I shook my head "If only..."

Reviews please! What do you think caused Hayley to activate her genes? Why was she kicked out of her house? In case you haven't noticed, I decided to change the story we already know about her past. It'll be influenced by it, but significantly different. I already know what will happen, but I want to know if anyone of you guys can guess :) thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

Some parts of this story will be in flashback and some parts in Sophie's POV

"If only..." I muttered. "Do you mind telling me?" I nodded "my mother Julia always took care of me when I was little. She was not as loving as most other mothers maybe, but she was loving enough. My father on the other side didn't care about me for years. He told me they found me on their doorstep without hesitation, when I was only 5 years old. My world collapsed, I always thought they were my real parents. He seemed to dislike me deeply, but my mother tried to use me as a coverup for her inability to conceive. Then when I was a teenager my father's attitude started to change and so did my mother's. As my father grew nicer she became meaner. He'd take me out shopping and she'd turn red with jealousy. I couldn't understand this at the time. Then one day when my mother was at her co-worker's birthday party..."

Flashback

I took out the spaghetti from the fridge. It had a note on it saying "eat this". I rolled my eyes and put the cold dish in the microwave. "Julia will come late tonight" he explained and I nodded "it's her best friend's birthday" he nodded and smiled I smiled back and took the dish out. I finished it soon enough. "Goodnight" I muttered and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and turned the lights on. My father was sitting on the bed "dammit you startled me" I snapped and he hand grin on his face. "Come, sit by my side" he muttered. Feeling awkward, I did as I was told. "Is everything ok dad?" He sighed "I told you not to call me that Hayley!" I shut my eyes "sorry" I sighed. He pulled my chin up. "You're beautiful, especially since you grew up" I looked down. "Thanks I guess" he put a hand on my knee. "You grew up to be quite the woman you know that?" "Umm I'm still 15, so..."

Back to Hayley and Elijah

"Hayley was he?" "He attacked me a few minutes later." I shut my eyes, tears dripping off me face. "He couldn't finish though, my mother came in and caught us. She pulled him out..."

Flashback

I was sitting on the floor in my room. Rubbing my eyes, wiping away the tears. It was going to be fine. My mom was home, she'd protect me. Suddenly the door burst open and I backed up to the corner. "Hayley!" My mother snapped "mom! Thank god you're home" she slapped me. "You slut!" She screeched "you seduced my husband! He was supposed to be a father to you!" I gasped in shock "MOM YOU SAW HIM ATTACK ME!" "THATS IT! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN MY MARRIAGE ANY FURTHER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! RIGHT NOW"

Back to Hayley and Elijah

"Dear Lord!" Elijah exclaimed, holding his face in his hands "what have I done, who have I given you to?" He asked, appalled. I said nothing. "Everyone told me they were healthy, smart, peaceful people who can't have any children. They sounded perfect when I gave you to them" I nodded and laughed sarcastically "I guess leaving a baby on a doorstep wasn't the smartest idea" He shut his eyes "did you do something to them? Is that how you-" "no, I left the house as I was told. Believe it or not I had a pretty decent life outside of my house. I had a boyfriend and we were deeply in love..."

Flashback

"Scott!" I yelled out and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying. He held on to me tight "it's ok, it's all over, I promise you" I pulled back and he stroked my face "I want to kill him" I shook my head "they aren't worth it" "let's go to the police then" "even my own mother said I seduced him" He hit the wall we were standing by and I held his hand "lets go somewhere, I need to get away" he nodded and we walked up to his motorcycle. "Can I drive?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows "baby you don't know how to-" "I've seen you do it, please Scott, I just need to clean up my head" he thought about it for a minute and then gave me the keys, half heartedly.

I started riding slowly. Everything seemed fine. It really wasn't that difficult. But then I started remembering him touching me, my screams for help and my mother's slap. I started speeding up with rage. "Hayley slow down!" Scott yelled out but I couldn't hear him. I looked up at the full moon over our head "HAYLEY WATCH THE ROAD" he yelled.

Soon enough, the tires started screeching and we both flew off the bike. Scott hit the rocks and lay there. I stood up blood spilling from my skin and crawled up to him. "Baby?" I asked innocently "SCOTT WAKE UP" I begged him to. He opened his eyes and a smile flourish upon my face "Hayley, I love you" he whispered and I kissed him "you'll be alright" I muttered but I heard it. I heard his breathing stop. I felt a sudden pain in my body, my bones started breaking. I couldn't breathe, I was in pain..."

Back to Hayley and Elijah

"That's how you activated your gene?" I nodded "i stabbed myself, threw myself off a cliff, nothing worked. I started looking for people who were like me. I hated myself for so long" Elijah sighed "you were 15?" I nodded "so this happened 6 years ago?" I sighed "it's been 6 years and my heart still sizzles when I remember Scott's face. I loved him so much". Suddenly a sound was heard from between the trees. "Whose out there?!" I yelled out. "Hayley calm down" Elijah said calmly. "Look, the sun's coming up" I looked up and smiled "finally, it's going to be over" He smiled. "Shall we go home?" "Let's wait till the sun has completely risen." He explained and I nodded

Sophie's POV

I ran through the bayou in fear. They had heard me, would they suspect me? I doubted it, Elijah seemed sure no one was out there. Coming out to the street of New Orleans I took a breath. I tried to digest everything I heard. A rapist adoptive father and a dead boyfriend? So much baggage!

I walked up to the graveyard and sat by my cousin's cold gravestone. "That's the girl you fell for" I muttered. "Well now that I know so much about her..." I sighed "I can avenge you Jake, I can hurt her as much as she hurt you" Tears slid off my cheek and I let out a laugh "I will turn the Queen lf Vampires crazy, I promise you that. I did it nearly once, I'll do it again..." I paused and looked around the empty graveyard "I need to find her adoptive father and even better, I need to find her dead boyfriend, yes yes! That's exactly what I'll do! I'll bring her boyfriend back to life! Should be hard but I'll manage. You know what they say, never anger a witch!"

Hayley's POV

I looked up at the sky. My fangs were gone and I felt more, alive. "The sun's up" I muttered and Elijah smiled. "Shall we go home then?" I nodded and we both stood up. My head spun as I did and I lost my balance. Elijah caught me mid air and picked me up in his arms. "I've got you Hayley" he muttered and I rested my head on his chest. It was unbelievable how close we became lately. He was like my own brother. I fell asleep in his arms momentarily.

I woke up and looked by my side. Klaus wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and stood up. It was 11 am. I walked to Regina's room. She was lying in her crib. I picked her up and stroke her cheek. Suddenly her eyes changed their color to yellow before returning to it's original blue. "Regina?" I whispered but she smiled in my arms. I fed her and went downstairs.

"Elijah, good morning" he lifted his head up from the newspaper he was holding. "Good morning dear. Katharine made you waffles" "and she'll finish them soon!" Katherine yelled out from the kitchen. I laughed as I walked to her. "It's ok, I'm not really hungry. I feel a bit nauseous" "perhaps its because you drank blood yesterday?" She suggested and I shut my eyes as I sat down behind the table "argh don't talk about it. Where's Klaus?" She looked at her waffle "He didn't come home last night. I'm sure he's busy" I shut my eyes "I need to tell him everything." I picked up my phone and dialed his number, only to get his voicemail instead. "Dammit" I snapped. "I'll go out and find him. Where exactly can he be?"

I walked into Sophie's bar. Camille gave me an annoyed look as I walked up to her "Have you seem klaus around?" She rolled her eyes "don't ask me where your boyfriend is. How should I know? He's clearly not here" "Listen Camille, I honest-" I paused and listened to the conversation going on between two men at the back. "Klaus promised they'd pay" "he's shagging the werewolf queen, he won't touch them" "he has to! They shouldn't have killed a vampire!" I fled to their side almost instantly "Tell me what exactly it is that you are speaking of. Did a werewolf kill a vampire last night?" The man gave me a look "excuse me missy, but it isn't exactly any of your business" I flashed my red eyes at him "Tell me this instant you little pile of dog shit" I snapped. I could here their heart start racing "Your people killed one of ours last night, during the full moon. What will you do about it?" I shut my eyes "are you sure it was a werewolf attack?" He nodded, fixing his eyes on me. His friend just looked around uncomfortably. "Well then, I will punish them myself. It is none of your business" I explained and he looked at me, shocked. "You won't protect them?" "I will protect justice." I explained "now, do any of you two know where Niklaus Mikaelson is?"

An office. Klaus had gotten himself a freakin office. I walked along the streets of New Orleans, heading to the direction the vampires told me to. A building, distinguishing from the rest, stood at the end of the street. I walked to the doors and a vampire girl stopped me. "Where do you think you're going wolf girl?" I took the hand she placed on my shoulder off me and gave her a look "I am Hayley Marshall, I assume you wouldn't like to keep me waiting?" She continued to stare in my eyes "I dont know a Hayley Marshall" I raised my eyebrows, but she put her hand on my arm "this place isn't for everyone" I laughed, picked her hand up, lifted her and slammed her on the ground. I bent down to her face "Are you new here?" I asked with my trademark red eyes. She shut her eyes "dammit I forgot your name" I rolled my eyes "don't next time" I snapped as I pulled her up. I walked to the big doors inside and a girl ran to me "Ms Hayley, Mr Klaus doesn't know you're here, perhaps I should let him know before you walk in?" I laughed out "you're taking this kingship way to seriously"

I burst his door open and the scene that faced me shocked me. A girl was sitting on klaus' desk and Klaus was standing in front of her, just like he was last morning with me. I opened my mouth in shock and he stepped back. "Hayley?" He asked and I simply stood there. The girl climbed down the table and walked up to me alongside Klaus. "Hayley this is Erica, she's one of my best vampires." I stared at the hand she extended to me. "I haven't heard of her before" she laughed "Niklaus made me centuries ago, I'm here to support him now" I gave Klaus an angry stare before shaking her hand. "Now, Hayley, right? Can you please come back some other time? Klaus and I have important things to speak of" she giggled. I started inhaling quickly. "Hayley, if it isn't important" Klaus started but I raised my claws up, making his stop. I was transforming without my own consent. "I'll give you two your privacy" I slammed the door shut behind me. Allowing myself to convert completely into wolf form, I ran through the New Orleans forest.

I walked into our garden as a wolf. Katherine was standing outside alone, breathing in the fresh air. I stood by her side and she shrieked when she noticed me. "ELIJAH THERE'S A WOLF IN THE FREAKIN GARDEN!" Elijah ran out, took a look at me and laughed "Hayley stop scaring her!" He exclaimed and Katherine's expression changed into fury. I ran into the house and into my room. Transforming back to my human form, I quickly threw a dress on my nude body. I walked back outside and Katherine pushed me with annoyance, hugging Elijah afterwards. "I'm sorry" I muttered and Elijah laughed again "I never saw you in wolf form before" "how did you know its me?" Elijah pointed at his eyes "red" he muttered and I nodded "forgot"  
I told them everything that happened with Klaus. "My brother's an a word Hayley!" Rebekah's voice exclaimed from behind. She came outside carrying Regina. Matilda was by her side carrying chips and a blanket. "What are you two doing?" I asked as I took Regina from her. "We're having a picnic!" Matilda exclaimed. She spread the blanket on the grass and the other sat down on it. Davina came out as well. "Mind if I join?" She asked and I walked to her and gave her a hug with one arm, the other holding on the Regina tightly. "You saved my life last night" she smiled "but you've been so distant lately" She sighed "we'll talk about it later. Lets enjoy our time"

We all lay down and discussed our lives, eating chips in between. I laughed more than I did lately. Regina lay beside me. We looked like a big happy family.

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend for a minute?" Klaus' voice startled all of us as we stopped laughing. They all stared at me. "I'm not sure who you're referring to" Katherine snapped and Klaus gave him an evil stare "Katherine I do not suggest you to-" I stood up interrupting his little hate speech. "Walk with me" I snapped and he followed, giving one last look to Katherine.

He stopped me and held my arm, turning me around to face him. "Klaus what do you want?" "Hayley please don't mind Erica's actions, she feels very comfortable around me" "She wasn't the only one feeling so. You looked very comfortable as well" I snapped and he sighed "Hayley I do not intend to be unfaithful to you" I looked in his eyes "I am not so sure, forgive me" I muttered. His lips clashed into mine and I pushed him off "do you promise you'll set your boundaries with her?" He shut his eyes "I promise, love. There are only 3 women in my life. You, Regina and Rebekah. I cross my dark, dark heart" I smiled at him and pulled him to me. He pushed me against a tree and started kissing me passionately. His strong grip raised me up, my feet barely touched the floor. "I swear to you Hayley, you will kill me with this wait" he whispered in my ear.

Klaus on the cold ground, leaning against the tree. I sat between his legs which wrapped me up close to him. My upper body rested on his chest. He stroked my hand gently. "How is it that you're a complete ass one minute and so loving the next?" I asked him and I heard him sigh to my ear. "Love, if I had control over my actions I'd make sure I always treat you the way you deserve. I cannot though, in case you haven't noticed, I am an evil man." He explained and I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it. He kissed my neck in return. I told him everything that happened during the full moon. He couldn't believe it. "Hayley I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this" he muttered in my ear. "That's not it. A werewolf killed a vampire last night. The vamps are all wined up. I will punish those responsible personally if I-" "Well I'm looking forward to that. I know some punishment methods I could enjoy" I turned around between his legs to face him "what?" "I killed the him. He spoke ill of someone I deeply care about. I bit him as a werewolf. So, how will you punish me?" I slapped him softly and he kissed me in return. "So, anything else I need to know about?" I sighed "nothing serious, but Regina's eyes turned yellow for second today" He looked at me in confusion. "Its alright, love. She's a hybrid baby" he explained. I nodded "lets go back. I want to spend some time with my girl, tomorrow's a crazy day?" "Is it?" He asked, confused "my coronation Niklaus!"

I wrote a big chapter for you today :) can I please get a review? It really inspires me :) so pleasee :)


	66. Chapter 66

Upon request, this chapter will be completely in Klaus' POV

Regina's soft skin rubbed against my arms as I hugged her delicately. I analyzed her beautiful face. Hayley told me she saw her eyes turn yellow. I stared down at the big blue eyes of my daughter "Don't hurt your mother. She's going through so much" I whispered in her ears. Suddenly a shriek startled me. Placing Regina back in her crib I ran to Hayley's room. The sudden fear of something happening to her sent chills down my spine. Pushing the door open I stared at her holding a big black dress to her chest and my sister Rebekah standing opposite her, clapping her hands. "Klaus! Isn't it beautiful?" She exclaimed. I simply stared. "I know your girl doesn't enjoy any dress, so I spent hours finding the perfect one for her coronation! And i got you a suit that suits her dress" I rolled my eyes and took a breath "I though something happened to you" I muttered as I sat down on the tip of her bed. She gently placed the dress on the bed besides us and came up to me. I saw Rebekah tiptoe out. Hayley sat on my lap and I wrapped her up with my arms. "She got me a 2013 McQueen, I freaked out" she explained and I laughed. "McQueen for the Queen" she smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. Picking her up, I softly placed her on the bed, gave her one last kiss and walked back to my room.

Feeling this much for Hayley angered me. The fact that I'd give my own life to protect her made me feel awkward. I don't feel this way for anyone, why do I do so for her?

My phone rang. It was Erica. Rubbing my forehead I picked up. "Klaus dear, how are you?" "Fine thanks Erica, a bit busy" She paused "it's the coronation that's why right?" I nodded to myself "yes, that actually is why-" "I want to come to!" I laughed at that a bit "I dont think that is an amazing idea" she breathed in "I want to get to know Hayley better, besides since when do you take permission from your girlfriend?" This brought fury to my skin "fine, be there at 7 sharp" I snapped and hung up.

I carried Regina downstairs. Everyone was at the door, ready for the event. "Where's Hayley?" "She'll come down now" Katherine replied and I nodded. "My niece is gorgeous" Rebekah exclaimed as she took Regina from me. I heard footsteps on the stairs, turning around I saw my beautiful girlfriend slowly walk down the stairs like a true queen. Her dress had long sleeves and a see through sheer skirt. I walked up to her and held her hand, assisting her down the final steps. "You look breathtaking" I whispered to her ear and she smiled at me "so do you Klaus." I held her hand as we walked up to our daughter's stroller.

In the limo, Hayley bent over to me and whispered slowly to my ear "when we get home, we can have our own private celebration". My eyes illuminated with excitement which made her smile. She held my hand and turned back to talk to the others, leaving me staring at her beautiful face.

The wolves had done a fine job. The place they decorated looked magnificent. There was a throne at the end. I smiled uncomfortably. Different languages could be heard in the crowd. Hayley let go of my arm as Jackson asked her to join him. I didn't like Jackson. Something about the way he looked at Hayley made my skin tingle. I walked up to the place they prepared for Regina and placed her there. Turning around I came face to face with Erica. She put her arms on my shoulder "damn Klaus, you look fine!" She exclaimed and I noticed Rebekah shake her head at me. "Erica, control yourself" she gave me an evil grin "why? Is the puppy jealous?" I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. "When were you going to tell me you invited her?" She asked feverishly. I shut my eyes "Hayley she's my guest" "At my coronation!" She yelled out and I looked up at her "Stop bossing me around! I asked a friend of my to join us! Can you be a bit more self confident? You're the queen of werewolves!" I rolled my eyes as she turned around and went away, slamming her heels on the floor as she did.

All the guests gathered around as Hayley stood in the center, outshining everyone else. A golden crown was placed on her dark hair while words in french were uttered: "Avec cette couronne, nous vous annonçons la reine de tous les loups. Longue pouvez vous régner" I smiled at her, but she looked away, stealing her eyes away from my gaze. She took a few steps and smiled at everyone "I am very new to this, as many of you are aware. I trust my chancellor and you to guide me, but needless to say I am not absolutely happy with the state we are in. If you listen to me, follow my lead, together we can create a community all others would look up to. Enough business talk then, enjoy the night!" She exclaimed. Music started playing and I walked to her, extending my hand for a dance. She acted as if she didn't notice me and took a few steps away. I sighed and went to Regina instead. Rebekah was by her side, gossiping with Katherine. "Little sister, enjoying are time are we?" She gave me a mean look "I see you brought along your ex bedmate." I sipped my drink. "She and I might have spent some nights together, but now she is only here to work. I have nothing personal with her" Rebekah chuckled and Katherine shook her head. Suddenly both their faces illuminated. I turned around to see what both of them were looking at.

Jackson offered his hand "All our ancestors have shared a dance during their coronation" he muttered. I hated it when he used the ancestors card. It immediately had an effect on her, she wanted to make sure she exceeded expectations. Holding his hand they, she walked up to the center. Hayley muttered "I'm not that good at dancing" and he smiled. Soon they started to dance like they had practiced for years. He lift her up, spun her around and bent her to the ground. I couldn't stand the way his hands were all over her. As he clapped she floated around him, holding her skirt up. She stopped very suddenly and dropped her hands by her side. He didn't notice as he continued clapping. My eyes followed hers as I turned to check what she saw that made her stop. A middle age man was standing by the entrance, with an awkward smile upon his face. I looked back at Hayley. She was shaking. Jackson, who now noticed Hayley had stopped, raised his hand and the music instantly stopped. Elijah came and stood by my side. "Surely not" he muttered under his breath.

A wolf girl walked up to Hayley "Your grace, this man claims to be your father" Everyone turned around to look at Hayley. She shook her head. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Hayley, a young lady came and found me. She told me everything about who and where you were. I had to find you" Hayley turned towards us. I looked at her with questioning eyes and opened my arms a bit, welcoming her to me. She came up to us and held Elijah's hand instead, her intense shaking making his hands shake as well. The sight of them holding hands created a knot within my throat. "What do I do?" She asked, clearly scared. I cleared my throat which made Elijah look up at me with pleading eyes whilst Hayley continued to ignore my presence. "I dont know what to do" she muttered a tear falling from her cheek.

While we were busy staring at each other her father had walked up to us. He put a hand on Hayley's shoulder which made her jump. She stepped back and turned around to face him. "Hayley dear" he said extending another hand towards her. She let out a yell and pushed him with both hands, causing him to smash on the other wall. Elijah sped towards him and picked him up. He held Hayley and they all disappeared into a room at the side. Jackson told everyone to continue what they were doing. I sped towards the room they were in. The door was locked. "ELIJAH OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" I yelled and he popped his head out "Klaus I promise you, we will tell you everything once this is over" I could hear Hayley cry "Let me talk to her" He shook his head "later brother".

The next chapter will also be in Klaus' POV. Please leave reviews :) they honestly help me think about the next step to take. So please! Just a little review! :) thanks!


	67. Chapter 67

The respect the werewolves had for their queen was undeniable. None of them dared go near the room she was in, and they all peacefully continued to celebrate her coronation. I, on the other hand, was already drunk on scotch, the image of Elijah comforting her haunting me. It was unbelievable how she opened up to Elijah, my brother who killed her parents and confessed his feeling for her a weeks ago, and not to me, her lover, partner and father of her child.

Soon enough, Hayley walked out, her eyes empty. I ran up to her but she preferred to hold on to Rebekah instead. I looked in to the room. The man's neck was broken. Elijah sighed as he walked out, closing the door behind him. "Elijah" i began but he raised his hand "Not now brother, please"

I had had enough. I walked out of the hall, ignoring everyone else. I heard Katherine yell out "Klaus don't" but i didn't care. I stopped a few hundred meters away from the coronation and watched the wolves party. "Jealous?" A voice asked and I looked at the unwanted questioner. "Erica, this is none of your business" She sighed "I know what it is like to not be able to reach the one you care about. It's hard, especially if that person pushes you away" I looked at her face, which was very close to mine at that moment. Pulling her to me I kissed her with lust, all my anger and rage pouring into her. Once my mind cleared from the scotch I pushed her away and wiped my mouth. "Wow Klaus" "This never happened" I snapped before I left.

I sat on the porch outside the garden. Their car parked by and Hayley got out. Her eyes met mine and I looked away. For the first time ever I felt ashamed for what I had done. I cheated on the woman I loved and couldn't face her. I had to tell her what happened before she found out on her own and misunderstood. Quite unexpectedly she came and sat by me. "Klaus, I will tell you everything" she whispered and I looked up at her lips. She bent towards me and lay her head down on my lap. My heart was beating faster. She shut her eyes and a tear slid down her face. I looked around. Everyone else had gone inside. "Klaus that man was my father, and years ago..."

I yelled as I slammed my punch on the wall of the house, causing a hole to form. The image in my head, someone trying to touch Hayley that way, when she was simply a child, it bottled up inside my heart. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME MAKE HIM PAY! ID MAKE HIM BEG FOR DEATH" Elijah was also out now, followed by Rebekah, Katherine and Davina. Hayley held her hand to her mouth. "Niklaus you have to-" Elijah began but I my yellow eyes and growl interrupted him. He straightened up "Niklaus you have to, Klaus- NIKLAUS MIKAELSON YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW" He shrieked. I stopped and started panting in anger. Hayley ran to me and hung from my neck. It was not only the disgust I felt for what he did to her, but also the guilt I felt for kissing Erica that made me so angry. I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist. "I'm sorry Klaus" Hayley pulled back. "You don't have to apologize for what he did" she muttered as she leant her forehead on mine. That wasn't why I was apologizing. "Erica-" I began "I overreacted. There are far worse things in life. I love you Klaus I don't want to lose you. Can we please stay alone now, calmly"

She held my hand and pulled me to her room, shutting the door after her. "I never thought I'd have to face him again" "did you do it?" She looked in my eyes "kill him?" I explained further "No, Elijah did. He blames himself for leaving me with them. They had an argument, I lost control and he pulled me off, stopped me from killing him and broke his neck." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Can we forget about it?" She asked me innocently. "Burying your feelings wont work love" "It always did, it can again" "That doesn't mean you should" "Allow me to Klaus, at least for tonight" I pulled back and stroke the tears off her cheek. "Sure, little wolf" Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "I made you a promise tonight" She exclaimed. I looked down. I felt her soft lips press on my neck. I didn't want us to have our special night when I felt this way. I couldn't believe it. A woman, the woman I loved wanted to spend the night with me but I felt to ashamed to do anything about it. Suddenly her lips moved to my ear "Klaus, I need you to forget too. Forget everything that happened tonight. Yesterday, the day before. Just remember the feelings we have for each other. Klaus I love you. We have a child together. We should take this step towards each other. You are my king" That gave me a huge smile "You are my Queen Hayley" I whispered and she kissed me. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed...

I felt her gently shift in the bed, her nude skin rubbing on mine. I kissed her hair. I could hear breathe. She was fast asleep. We had spent a night so much more different than our first one together. The first night gave me everything that is important in my life to me and tonight we had really become one. The mere fact of me using such dramatically romantic words to describe a relationship sent chills through my body. I stood up carefully, making sure not to wake her up, and walked to our daughters room. She was fast asleep, as beautiful as her mother. I knelt down by her crib. "Regina Mikaelson" I whispered "Never in a thousand years did I think I'd have you" I smile as her mouth moved a bit. "I will not hurt you or your mother."

The next month was the happiest we had been through lately. Hayley ruled her werewolves and I did the same with my creatures. We even had meetings about the Vampire-Werewolf community. The nights had been specifically sensational. No woman had ever made me feel the way she had. I was not intending to lose her anytime soon.

Intentions don't always have the effect you hoped it would have on your fate.

"Klaus they need our help. Who knows, if we help the vampires in different states maybe they too can accept you as their king?" Erica explained as I shook my head. "I'm not leaving Hayley behind and going anywhere" "Klaus that weregirl might use you the way she wants but this is something different. Can you let go of this drama act for a few days and be the king you should be?" Suddenly my office door got slammed "use? How exactly do I USE KLAUS?" I walked up to Hayley "Dear don't mind her she's being an idiot" "Come on Klaus you know I'm right!" I gave her a mean stare "Erica I swear to god" I snapped "I saw it in your eyes that night. You're more tired than you have ever been in a 1000 years!" "What night?" Hayley demanded. I felt my body get numb. My knees started shaking. Erica looked at me. "When did you see Klaus look that weak?" Hayley repeated "The night he kissed me" Erica finally snapped.

I shut my eyes. I heard a growl. "It was the night of your coronation. You had hurt him" Hayley let out a squeak like wail of anger. "You kissed me with those lips" She whimpered "You told me to forget everything. I wanted to tell you Hayley, but it meant nothing. I was drunk and angry" Hayley shut her eyes "I know a thing or two you did when you were drunk that turned out quite serious" she snapped, referring to our first night. "Hayley" "Go with her Klaus. I need some time alone. I need the time to think" "I dont-" "We need some time apart Klaus. Go" I tried to hold her hand "LEAVE KLAUS GO" she finally shrieked. With despair inside me I grabbed Erica's arm and we both left. I picked up my siblings and left for finding new vampires to follow me. Perhaps some time apart would help us. I placed a kiss on my daughter's forehead, unexpectedly thanked Katherine for taking care of her and left the house. The three originals alongside Erica, crossed the border of New Orleans. I knew it would be hard, but I had to spend the next few days without Hayley, hoping she'd be fine upon my return.

We had been driving for a few hours when "The full moon is up tomorrow night" Elijah announced and I shut my eyes. "Hayley will be alone" "We discussed it, she's staying inside" Rebekah snapped from the back of the car and I nodded.

Hayley's POV

"What?!" I exclaimed as Davina sighed. "I had a vision yesterday morning, its true" "So you're telling me the only thing that can kill me is-" "A silver bullet with Wolfsbane inside, dipped in holy water with a cross on it, shot straight to your heart under the full moon" My eyes watered "Am I a sin? A monster in biblical terms?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Aren't we all?" Davina replied.

I walked back to Regina's room. "God I'm having the most confusing day" I sighed. "Tomorrow's the full moon and someone can actually kill me" I laughed out "Nah, only Davina knows anyway" I muttered reassuring myself "Only Davina knows what?" Katherine asked as she walked in and sat by me. I told her everything. "Whoa girl even your death is dramatic" I rolled my eyes. "Not funny Katherine" I stared out at the city in the night. It felt empty without Klaus...

Reviews please! :) Thank you!


	68. Chapter 68

This episode is heavily influenced by the last episode of TO (River in Reverse) towards the end. Hope you enjoy it! Hayley's POV

"Wake up my dear Wolfpire" Katherine exclaimed as the sun rays stung my eyes. "Dammit shut the curtains. I want to sleep" She let out a laugh "Davina and I made breakfast. Its only us girls so you better dress up and join us." "Regina?" "Unlike her mother she woke up early. She wants to be fed though!" Saying that Katherine marched out. I stood up and looked at my clothes.

Wearing fishnet tights, a nirvana shirt and dr martens I walked down the steps. "Looking very grungy-punky today" Davina said with a smile and I smiled back "yeah well, I feel like listening to Nirvana, stuffing my head in ice cream and perhaps ending the day watching a shitty rom-com" I muttered "don't forget yelling at the screen for not being realistic at all" Katherine replied while she was looking for forks and Davina let out a laugh "yeah unfortunately unlike those movies, people don't end up at your door when you're about to leave the country forever" "and they don't ever be completely loyal to you like you see in the movies. Fell in love in a few days can't get you outta my head, sure sure" Katherine mumbled "screw off Katherine, you've got a perfect man on your arm, its us who should complain" I snapped with a grin and she dangled her arm in front of us "as far as I'm concerned this arm is empty"

We spent the rest of the day being simply girls with nothing better to do. We dressed Regina up, made each other's hair and discussed the idiots in our lives. "There's this girl I really like" Davina suddenly said "she's been ignoring me lately. I really want her to like me too" I smiled at her "I'm sure she will! You're beautiful Davina! Anyone would be lucky to be with you!" Suddenly her face illuminated "Oh my god! She texted me!" "speak of the devil" Katherine muttered under her breath "she wants to meet up!" I looked at the time "Davina don't you want to be here during the full moon?" She sighed "its still 4 pm. I'll try to make it, besides you can handle it without me"

Davina left soon. I started circling around the house. "Damn it Katherine I've got a bad feeling" I muttered. Something was hanging on my heart, making it heavier to carry. I felt bad and numb. "Can you call Elijah? Find out if they're fine" She raised her eyebrow "they or he?" I shut my eyes "just do it" She let out a chuckle and started dialing Elijah's phone. He almost immediately picked up. "Hi baby. We're fine, fine, don't worry. Hmm, hmm, oh, really? What happened to Klaus?" I jumped up and rushed to her side. She let out a laugh pointing at me. I rolled my eyes, sitting on the floor. "Fine, I'll give the phone to her mother" I sat up "Klaus wants to talk to his daughter" she explained, extending the phone to me. "Talk?" I asked as walking to Regina "You know, hear her breathe and all" Katherine explained. I held the phone to Regina on speaker. "You can start talking" I snapped. He paused, breathed in and began talking to his daughter "Regina dear, its been a few hours and I already miss you. How are you my little princess?" Regina let out a laugh which made both me and Klaus laugh as well. "I love you darling. Take care of your mother for me" he muttered and my hands started shaking. Katherine walked up to me and took the phone. I walked to the other room.

I felt so confused. I knew it was simply a drunk kiss, but given Klaus' reputation, I had no reasons to believe he would change and be a faithful boyfriend just for me. I felt like the amount of love I felt for him blinded me, and made me believe Klaus actually loves me too. I mean seriously, why would he love me? No one ever really did. Not the way I wanted to at least. There was Jake who was a psycho and the only true love I had that I knew without a doubt loved me back, Scott. Yet in comparison to my feelings for Klaus, it seemed like nothing.

It was 7:35 and I felt worse. "Davina's not back yet" I complained and Katherine rolled her eyes "stop whining. Everything will be fine. The moon's not up for a couple hours" Katherine snapped and I took a deep breath. Regina slept peacefully on the couch. I picked her up and took her upstairs, tucking her safely in her crib. I went back downstairs and watched some tv, while Katherine enjoyed her scotch.

"All the curtains are shut" Katherine reported "the house is officially moon proof. But just in case, keep away please" I nodded. What happened in the next hour was completely unexpected.

Dozen of them, vampires, broke in, surrounding us from all sides. Diego was leading them, with determined eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Two of them grabbed Katherine. "Let her go right now! Do you know where you are? Who you are surrounding?" I flashed my red eyes at them and Diego let out a laugh. "Honey we know exactly where we are. We want a proper king, so we're here to remove the thing that stops him from being one" I raised my eyebrows "Excuse me?" Suddenly Diego made a movement with his hand and all of them started attacking me at the same time. I wolfed up and attacked back but suddenly I felt my intestines and lungs contract, I collapsed on my knees with a shriek. They had opened curtains. They came to me from all sides, kicking, slapping, poking with knives.

I felt two cold pieces of metal around my wrists and felt myself get dragged out. Katherine was screaming, begging them to let me go. They hold me up and I looked up at the moon. My skin was burning, we were outside. "You see, what night could possibly be better than this? Klaus is gone, you are extremely weak because you are a vampire, not a wolf, plus this happens to be one of those beautiful nights when you can actually be killed. We will get rid of you for good, the savior of the dogs" he snapped and I looked in his eyes "I'm immortal" he laughed "not tonight you aren't" He snapped showing me a gun. "Silver bullet with Wolfsbane, soaked in holy water and a cross scratched on it. Straight to the heart under the moon and voila, you're a goner" I froze "How did you-" "Your teenage buddy Davina couldn't control her mouth when she got drunk. Its sad, all she wanted to do was make her girl happy" I shut my eyes "You got a teenager drunk so you can do this" "Not the worse I have done" I shut my eyes "My people" "Your people are all hiding inside, unaware of everything." My options were running out. I was going to die tonight.

Suddenly a female vampire came out, carrying Regina. "Haha, the best part of the day." "Leave my daughter out of this!" "Never! You see your daughter, just like you, will leave klaus' life forever tonight" "Klaus will kill you!" "Us? No, no, he'll think it was a group of jealous werewolves. We'll get to rid ourselves of you two and all werewolves once and for all!" The girl walked up to Diego with Regina. My pulse was accelerating. Diego stroked Regina's face. I started shaking. Katherine was whimpering behind "she's just baby! A baby!" She shrieked. My eyes watered up. Another vampire handed over Diego a stake. I watched him as he moved it towards my daughter. Suddenly, staring at the moon, I let an extremely loud scream. The scream transitioned into a howl. Everyone was staring at my red eyes. I pulled the chains on my wrist to me and the two vampires holding it flew off. I flew to Katherine and bit the vampires holding Katherine. She understood her job as she ran and took Regina from the scared vampire. They went inside. I was more angry than I had ever been in my life.

"This is impossible. You cannot possibly turn into a wolf" I gave him a grin. "You do not anger a mother" I growled. He pointed the gun at me and took a shot. I held the bullet in my hand. "This will not work on me now YOU LITTLE IDIOTIC PIECE OF CRAP" I yelled out, my voice echoing. I saw the fear in their eyes. I started biting all that I came across, the lucky ones ran away. Diego stood in the middle. "How can you" I cleaned the blood off my mouth and held him from the hair, forcing him down on his knees. I wanted to test something. I concentrated and managed to change my werewolf teeth for vampiric fangs. His eyes widened. "You control your transition into vampire too?" "I guess I can" I snapped. My skin started burning so I broke the necklace around my neck and wore the ring that hung from it, Diego still by my side. I held his head to face me "Tell me Diego, who exactly provoked you to do this?" He chuckled "I don't need to be provoked" "This is too well thought of for you" He looked away. I forced him to look in my eyes "Tell me who told you to do this, I compel you to" his eyes became dull and he spoke automatically "Erica. She told us to. She told us you're destroying the city" The anger inside me then broke everything else. "I compel you to go the basement and don't leave until I personally ask you to, do you understand me?" He nodded and walked to the basement.

With shaking hands, I dialed Klaus' number. Katherine was down with Regina, staring at me. "They're gone?" I nodded. Klaus picked up "Hayley, are you-" "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME! YOU GRAB THAT BITCH FROM THE HAIR AND DRAG HER TO ME, I SWEAR TO YOU KLAUS IF YOU DONT GET HOME IN HOURS I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! I WILL FUCKING WHITE DAGGER THE LIFE OUT OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN 2 HOURS DID YOU HEAR ME?" "HAYLEY WHAT IS GOING ON?" He replied and I simply shrieked and threw the phone on the ground. I looked up at the moon. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? I DIDNT WANT ANY OF THIS! DAMN IT!" I held my hands to my head as I threw myself on the ground. Katherine was explaining all that she understood to Klaus with a shaky voice. I started laughing maniacally. I was clearly having a nervous breakdown. My laughter turned into tears then into laughter and back to tears again. Katherine hung up and ran to me, still holding tightly on to Regina. "Hayley its over, you have to calm down. Look at your child. She needs a mother" I looked at Regina's face. I simply stood up and went upstairs, lying down on my cold bed. I felt my muscles almost relax and I simply blacked out into sleep.

Reviews please :) why do you think Erica planned this?


	69. Chapter 69

Klaus' POV

I was shaking. My family, my child had been attacked under my roof. The woman I loved was going to be killed by my people. I store at the door that just opened with tearful angry eyes. Rebekah, Elijah and Erica simply stopped when they saw me. "I just had a call" I muttered "My family, my love, was attacked tonight. Does anyone have anything to say to me about this?" I saw Erica shut her eyes, momentarily I was standing opposite to her, pulling on to her hair "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" She simply stared at me. Elijah and Rebekah started questioning what was going on but my ears were deaf to their voices. "Luckily for you Hayley demanded that I take you back, or I'd snap your neck right here, right now."

I was driving faster than any car on the road. New Orleans wasn't far. I gave Erica, who was sitting between Rebekah and Elijah in the back seat, deadly stares through the mirror. The image of someone harming those I love made my grip on the steering wheel tighter. I pressed on the pedal...

Hayley's POV

"Hayley, they're here" Katherine's voice woke me up once again. I looked at the time. It had been  
less than 2 hours. My body felt numb as I stood up. There were circles under my eyes and in general I looked like crap. I checked my teeth. "No fangs, its morning" Katherine muttered and I simply walked downstairs. The door opened and Klaus marched in dragging Erica behind him. He threw her on the ground in the living room and she stayed there, shaking. Klaus ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulled back and looked all over me to make sure I was fine and hugged me again. "You look worn out" Rebekah pointed out "She was fighting a bunch of vampires" Katherine snapped and Elijah went up to her and gave her a hug. I pushed klaus off and walked to the basement door. "Come on up Diego" I demanded and he climbed upstairs and stood by me. Klaus sped to him and grabbed him by the throat "ERICA TOLD YOU TO DO THIS?" He didn't speak "You see! I didn't! Erica exclaimed "Don't you dare open your mouth" I hissed "He confessed to me" Klaus squeezed his throat further "How do we know he told you the truth?" "I compelled him" He dropped Diego on the ground and Rebekah placed her foot on him, reassuring that he stayed in place.

"You did what, love?" "When I'm a vampire during the full moon I can compel vampires, apparently" I explained half heartedly. He, quite unexpectedly smiled, which made me uncomfortable. I turned around and bent to face Erica "Now tell me why you wanted to kill me and my child you bitch" She simply stared at me breathing in deeply "do you prefer if klaus compelled you?" I demanded. She still didn't move "TELL ME!" "BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT!" She shrieked and Klaus growled. "WHY? DO YOU WANT KLAUS? IS THAT IT?" She let out a laugh "I wanted both of you to pay for what you did to the love of my life!" I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the others "You murderer!" She shrieked again and turned towards her "murderer? Who is this love of your life?" She let out a sarcastic laughter while tears flow through her cheek. "The true king of New Orleans. The one you murdered with no second thoughts" I inhaled deeply "Marcel?" I asked with a faint voice "yes MARCEL! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! JUST WHEN WE WERE ABOUT TO BE HAPPY" I stood up straight but she remained on the ground. "Marcel didn't even know you-" Klaus began "You introduced us shortly after you made him. For centuries I have been trying to make him understand we're made for each other, but he didn't seem to see it. Then this year, he actually started taking my calls and replying to my emails. I was going to come to New Orleans you know" She spoke quickly and emotionally "Everything was great. For the first time in years he wanted to see me properly, the only man I ever fell weak for. Suddenly, one day, he stopped answering my calls and all. I came here to find him and I found out that a USELESS PIECE OF SHIT KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! MY SIRE, OUR SIRE ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN!" She shrieked and my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"You actually thought you'd get away with it? NEVER! I was going to kill you for killing him and by doing so I was going to teach klaus what it feels like to lose the person you love to someone so useless" she snapped pointing at Diego, who was still by Rebekah. Rebekah had an expression of shock struck upon her face. "HOW DARE YOU!" Klaus yelled out "IT WAS SO EASY! I MADE YOU TWO FIGHT SO I COULD TAKE HIM AWAY, IT WAS BEAUTIFUL" she laughed "Admittedly though your whole wero-vampire-hybrid bullshit made it complicated. I thought you were immortal, so we wanted to make Davina the bitch witch tell us how to bound you by getting her drunk, but she told is something far better." I sighed "You brought my stepfather here, didn't you?" I asked with a shaky voice. I was feeling more and more tired as she spoke "No no no, that was simply my luck. It caused an extra coldness between you two, and I ended up in the right place on the right time. Admittedly though, the regret and guilt in klaus' eyes after he kissed me ruined the mood. I mean, he actually cared" she snapped and I looked at Klaus with tear soaked eyes. Even our mortal enemy admitted that Klaus felt guilty for kissing her, why couldn't I?

"I wanted you to pay, pay for killing him" she weeped. "He threatened my child's life" I spoke up "Let Diego tell you what happens when someone does that" she gave Diego a cold stare "You deserved it!" I opened my mouth to reply but Klaus was by her side within seconds. He stung his teeth in her neck and I saw the life fade away from her eyes. He pulled back with bloody lips. Everyone was silent. I heard a distant cry. Klaus turned around and ran to his daughter's room, to calm her down. I looked at the dead body in the middle of the room. "What do we do to him?" Elijah asked, pointing at Diego. "I have no idea" I whispered before I broke down to tears myself. Katherine came to calm me down but I lifted my hand up, telling her to stay away. Breathlessly, I walked outside and whimpered like a child.

A cold arm was set on my shoulder which made me jump. I had been crying for minutes. Klaus stood in front of me with wet, pleading eyes. I hung myself on his neck and cried on him. He squeezed me tight. "Thank you for saving yourself and our child. Thank you so much Hayley. I owe you everything" I pulled back and kissed him, combining the taste of salty tears, blood and love. I jumped up in his arms and he pushed us against the wall. I kissed his neck. "I missed you so much, so much Hayley. The thought of losing you, it just killed me" He whispered as I showered him with kisses. We walked further in into the forest and collapsed on the ground. I pulled his shirt of as he ripped mine. I felt his hands on my fishnet clad legs. We made love like we had never had before, I shrieked louder, we shared all our love and hate.

When we finished I lay my nude body on his. Breathing in quickly, I let out a sigh "That was magnificent" he whispered in my ear, moving my hair behind my ear. I shut my eyes "I love you" "I love you too Hayley" he kissed me on the cheek.

I wore my boots and his shirt, not being able to find my tights, and walked back to the house, klaus following close by. We walked in and saw everything inside had been cleaned. Katherine sat with Elijah on the couch like nothing had ever happened. "Oh, hey you two" I cleared my throat "Umm where's Rebekah?" Klaus asked "Out, she went to bring Matilda back. She stayed with the wolves yesterday" "Yeah some sort of werewolf training" I muttered. There was an awkward silence. "So, in case you were wondering, we heard that" Katherine snapped and I turned red. I felt Klaus' hand my lower back "I see" he muttered "I guess the woods weren't deep enough" Katherine explained with a chuckle.

We walked upstairs, hand in hand. Regina was fast asleep. I stroked her face with shaking fingers. Klaus hugged me from the back "I will never let you two go" he whispered. I turned around to face him "don't please" he smiled "it's good to know that you are very well capable of protecting our child though" He whispered into my ear "I would never let any harm come to her, even if it's the last thing I do" I replied and he bent and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead "I know you wouldn't"

Klaus's POV

Hayley was in the shower. I could hear her the water running as I sat in the living room, thinking, staring at the spot Erica was. "Brother do you mind telling us what we should do with Diego, he's still in the basement" Elijah demanded and I looked up with a sigh "kill him" I snapped without hesitation. "Then hang his head as an example in the most vampire crowded areas of the city. Make sure the message sinks in"

I walked to the window and stared out. A smile spread across my face as my eyes met the woods. The enjoyment me and my love had in there earlier today, her shrieks, panting and movements instantly filled my head. Deep in thought, I didn't even notice Hayley behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and I turned to look at her "I love you Hayley Lupus" I whispered and she smiled. I kissed her wet hands and pulled her in for a hug. I knew today once again, I would never let any harm come to my ladies.

Reviews please! What did you think? Were you expecting it?


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks for all the nice reviews on the last few chapters! Hope you enjoy this one as well. Hayley POV

Our daughter was 6 months old now and more energetic than ever. Everything else was stable in my life, thankfully. It was another beautiful morning, and I was preparing Regina for our walk outside. Placing her gently in the stroller, I started getting dressed myself. Klaus came in just as I took my shirt off. He had a huge grin on his face as he put his hands on my clothing-less waist and kissed me on the cheek. "So you two are going out?" He asked, pulling back and stroking his daughter's angelic face. "Be careful" I nodded as I wore my shirt "Don't worry. What are you going to be up to all day?" I asked as I packed the bag full of Regina's stuff and placed it on the bottom part of her stroller. "I've got a few meetings. It seems vampires all across Louisiana seek my protection" I smiled "That's great! They want you as their king?" "They claim they need some authority support. I think they feel threatened by the sudden strength of the werewolves and believe that I can assure their safety" I raised my eyebrow "Can you?" "I can pull in some favors" He whispered in my ear which gave me goosebumps. I placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out "Keep away from Aleksandrovich!" He yelled out "I'll do my best" I replied without turning to face him.

Dmitri Aleksandrovich, a powerful Russian businessman who discovered what he is as a child when he accidentally shot his brother during a hunting trip, was clearly interested in me. Although only 28 years old, his eyes looked much older. It seemed as if he had seen a lot in life. He wasn't sexually attracted to me, not I don't think so, it was my title that seduced him, along with some other werewolves around the world, to want me. Dmitri came to stay in New Orleans for a few weeks, and unlike everyone else he did not try to hide his interest for me from anyone, including Klaus.

I pushed Regina's stroller through the park, breathing in the fresh air. "Good morning" the voice heavy in Russian accent asked and I rolled my eyes. "Dmitri, good morning" "Out with the little one, are we?" I nodded awkwardly "So, how has her majesty's day been? Still not considering my proposal?" I shut my eyes "Dmitri I have a boyfriend" "Boyfriend. A word too simple for a Queen. You need a man, a husband, a true king" "I already found my king and his and doesn't start with D" "K, I know" he whispered underneath his breath. "So you know very well I am not interested in you" I snapped and he rolled his eyes "Nu kak tak, nu, gospodi" he muttered in Russian and I let out a chuckle. "Have a lovely day Dmitri" I started distancing myself from him but then stopped and turned towards him "Plus, I don't need a man to be a proper Queen" he raised his eyebrows "I meant a partner in general" "It could very well be a woman. Stop making women sound so weak" he laughed "my apologies" I nodded "Ok then, I will stop bothering you with my proposal. At least allow me to get myself forgiven" I sighed "Let me take you two ladies out for lunch" "No that will not be necessary" "You are my Queen, I would like to honor you"

Dmitri was a man of words. In a few sentences he persuaded me to go eat lunch with him after all. Regina sat on my lap as I ate and Dmitri simply drank wine. "So tell me Aleksandrovich, why are your eyes looking so tired?" "Because they have seen to much" "In 28 years?" "Yes, in 28 years. Your eyes don't look that peaceful and you're what, 22?" I nodded "almost" "It doesn't matter how young you are, we both have seen things we'd rather not" I noticed his eyes slightly shine as it watered up and I put a hand over his "I'm really sorry about your brother" he picked up my hand and placed a kiss on it, which made me uncomfortable. If Klaus saw this he would-

There was a loud bang as Dmitri collapsed on the ground, Klaus standing over him. He started punching the Russian werewolf on the ground. I stood up and placed Regina in her stroller and ran over to them. "KLAUS STOP IT! STOP KLAUS! I yelled but he wouldn't. Dmitri started hitting as well in between klaus' punches. I had had it. The whole cafe was staring at us. I grabbed Klaus and threw him off Dmitri, sending him flying away. I turned back to my child, grabbed her stroller and hurried out. Klaus was by my side momentarily. "Where do you think you're going?" "What do you think you're doing?!" I snapped back. "He kissed you!" "On the hand! Don't you have no trust in me whatsoever?" "Dont turn this to trust! I trusted you to keep away from him!" "I tried!" "Really? Is that how you ended up in a lunch date?" I sighed "He is my subject. He is aware that nothing romantic will ever happen between us" "I am not so sure that he is" "I am his Queen and I am obligated to treat my species-" "Hayley you and I both know this wasn't necessary!" "How did you know we were here? Did you follow us?" "A friend of mine saw you walking in to the cafe" Before I could reply Regina's cries grabbed both our attentions. Klaus picked his daughter to his arms "I am sorry darling, so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. It's just that daddy is a jealous man" This made me smile "Klaus you cant-" "Hayley stop being a hypocrite, ok? You get jealous by all the women around me and when I do it you get angry" I knew he was right. I cam closer to him and stroked his cheek. Regina had stopped crying. I leant my forehead on his, Regina on his arm between us "I'm sorry Klaus. I didn't think about the consequences. I love you. Please forgive me" He smiled at the remark "I'm not sure I can" "Well I guess I can find a way to gain your forgiveness"

We decided to walk back home. Klaus' bloody knuckles did attract some attention. I pushed the stroller as Klaus carried Regina. "You know, Dmitri isn't the only one whose presence annoys me" I chuckled "I think you should be happy with what you got." "Im not planning to beat everyone around you" he muttered "You better not" "Have you noticed how Jackson looks at you?" "You're paranoid." I snapped immediately, slightly blushing for some reason. He noticed this and kept on staring at me, I avoided his eyes. He put Regina in the stroller. "You walk home" he snapped. "Klaus-" i began but he softly put a kiss on my cheek and disappeared.

I didn't care about Jackson like that, but I felt like I had a crush on him. I had no idea why. All the men in my life have either been immature or irresponsible, but he was just so good at handling things. I stopped the stroller and sat on a bench, holding my face in my hands. "God I'm a terrible girlfriend" I felt a hand on my leg I pulled back assuming Klaus had come back for me, but it wasn't him "you're not" came the cold reply. Speechless, I jumped up from my seat.

Klaus" POV

I went into the bar. I was in no mood. Hayley clearly had feelings for Jackson, and while I was busy seeing random Russian strangers as a threat he had found his way to her. I slammed myself on the bar chair and knocked twice on the counter, demanding a drink. "Right up" Came the unusually pleasant voice of Sophie. "Well, well, well, long time no see" "I guess so" she replied as she handed me a glass of scotch. "The last time I saw you was-" "When you asked Sabine to keep Davina in her house" I nodded. Since Davina's betrayal I didn't allow her back in the house, contrary to Hayley's demands. "Yet then you were extremely quiet" she gave me a faint grin "Don't worry, from now on you will see me much more often" she announced "Well lucky us!" I snapped sarcastically. We weren't really fond of one another, especially because she poisoned my pregnant girlfriend with hallucinogenic drugs...

My girlfriend...

Remembering her brought my angry face expression back. Reacting to her feelings severely might result in me losing her, and I couldn't risk that. I chose to drink my feelings instead. Once drunk enough, I dialed Hayley's number. It went to her answering machine. "I love you little wolf, keep that in mind" I spoke and hung up. Suddenly I heard someone stand by me. "Yes, how may I-" "Klaus Hayley left your kid with me. She didn't seem to know you were here. She asked me to take her home" Sophie explained as she pushed Regina's stroller to me. "Why didn't you tell her I was here?" "I couldn't, she ran away"

Hayley's POV

I felt the ground punch on my foot as I ran. He was close behind me. "YOU CANNOT BE REAL" I yelled. "Hayley please, PLEASE STOP" He yelled back and I did. Tears flowing from my eyes. I turned around to face him. "You can't-" "Its a miracle, I know. I know you're scared. Don't be" I walked up to him and stroke his face. "You're cold. Your skin always used to be so warm" I muttered "I am a vampire now" he replied. I shut my eyes "I'm seeing things again" I whispered to myself and held my head up "You aren't baby. I'm back for you. I love you like I did 6 years ago. I didn't stop thinking about you for a second" I took a deep breath and shuddered. "Someone who died 6 years ago cannot be turned into a vampire so long later" I whispered to him and he held my cheeks in his hands. "I don't know how it happened. Heck, yesterday I didn't even understand what a vampire was "You died in front of my eyes, who brought you back?" "A young girl, I don't think I know her" I started crying "You're dead, you died and you were supposed to stay dead Scott" I whimpered and my ex boyfriend, my first true love, gave me a smile "well I'm back now"

Reviews please! Do you like where this is going? I like having a lot of men in Hayley's life so Klaus understand the her value :)


	71. Chapter 71

'When did you get pregnant?' Scott asked me as we walked to my home. I simply ignored his question. All I wanted to be was in Klaus' arms. I wanted him to tell me Scott's not real and that he loves me. I didn't want to go through all of this again. I kept on walking, placing a good distance between us. I remembered the first day I met Scott, 7 years ago…

7 years ago

" Stop being ridiculous! He's 17!" I snapped as I shut my locker door. "And you're 14! So what?" "So what? He's too old" "Don't be ridiculous, you'll make a great couple. You have so much in common" Anne, my classmate declared. I rolled my eyes "I've seen the way he looks at you during lacrosse games and all. He fancies you" she continued "Enough gibberish" I demanded and walked into the classroom.

Later on during the day, as I sat in the cafeteria, a taller figure stood over me. "Is this seat taken?" Turning red, I shook my head. Scott, my 17 year old crush slammed himself on the chair opposite me. "How are you?" I simply nodded "My name's Sc-" "I know" I interrupted "Everyone does. You're the lacrosse king" I explained further. "Well I know you too, you're Hayley, the straight A student whose excellent at cheerleading" blushed "How do you know that I'm a straight A student?" "Your neighbour, Cook, he's one of my best friends. You came up once or twice in our conversations" I nodded "oh" acting as if I had no idea James Cook, one of my closest friends as well, was his friend. "Hayley, you know I didn't randomly come to sit with you right?" I dropped my fork and blushed as I bent to take it up. "Hayley I'd like to meet up with you outside school, if that's ok with you" "why?" I asked idiotically. "I would like to take you out on a date"

A year later we were still as loved up as we were in our first date. You know the rest: First I killed him, and then I forgot him.

Present day:

"Were you in trouble for the crash?" he asked. I saw the outline of the house "No, no I ran away" "What?" "Yeah, I stayed away, tried to kill myself a couple of times. Your death turned me into a werewolf so I was pretty occupied. Then James found me and-" "Cook?" "Yeah, he helped me run away. We spent the next few years as fugitives and lovers. Lost my virginity to him, then he cheated on me and I dumped him, I didn't need him anymore anyway. I was pretty capable of handling everything myself" I explained emotionless. I could hear his steps stop but I didn't care. I just walked. I had to get home to my family.

"SHE WOULD NOT LEAVE OUR KID LIKE THAT AND SIMPLY VANISH" I heard Klaus yell. I knocked on the door. Scott was behind me. The door burst open, Klaus analysed me from head to toe and pulled me in for a hug. "You got me worried sick" he whispered and I wrapped my arms around him. "I need you right now Klaus, something has happened and I think I'm going crazy" I whimpered and he pulled back. Right then his eyes met Scott's, who gave him an evil stare. "Who is this young lad?' Rebekah asked from somewhere behind. "You see him?" I asked as all my hopes of him being imaginary faded. "Sure we do" "Told you" Scott snapped underneath his breath. "My name is Scott, I'm-" "Sweet holy Jesus Hayley" Elijah exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him "Did you assume we won't see him , because you thought he was a hallucination?" he asked and I nodded, a tear dropping off as I did. "Hayley is this man that who lead to the triggering of your werewolf gene?" I sighed. "He looks just like he did in the photo you keep of him" I gave Elijah a mean stare and I heard Scott chuckle. "Hayley, is this your ex-boyfriend?" Klaus asked and I nodded. I expected him to get angry but he put a protective arm around me instead. "If the dead is undead, I am sure there is a problem. Come on in"

"Zombie apocalypse, anyone?" Katherine asked as she threw herself on the couch, sipping her scotch. "Believe me there is no zombie apocalypse." Scott began "I woke up a few days ago in a tank full of a strange green potion of some kind. Apparently in order to restore my body I was kept like that for a few months" "Witchcraft" Klaus hissed and I held his hand tighter "Well, whatever it is, the moment I woke up one woman told another I only have 10 minutes so they made someone bite me. Then a lot of things happened and I eventually became a bloodsucking monster" I looked up at Klaus who was listening with interest "Did you catch a name?" "None, they were wearing masks as well" "Someone must have willingly done this in order to hurt Hayley, someone who knew about this" "None of the witches should have. You guys are the only ones who did" "Davina?" Klaus suggested and I shook my head "She didn't and she would never have told anyone" "Yeah, sure she wouldn't" Klaus muttered sarcastically. He stood up to get himself a drink but I didn't let go of his hand. He sat back down and Rebekah gave him a drink instead. We heard Matilda drop something which sent Rebekah straight upstairs to check on her daughter before she could sit down.

"Listen, Scott, you are welcome in this house as long as you'd like to stay, I know you are an important part of my girlfriend's past" Klaus began, and I felt the emphasis on 'past'. "I just need to make sure you understand that it has been 6 years since you passed away, and it hasn't been easy on Hayley. She has been blaming herself for what happened to you and I would like to make sure you're sensitive towards her on this subject. Things have changed since you died, Hayley has a proper family now. A daughter we are both fond of, and we would like to make sure no harm comes to her. Do you understand all of this?" "You don't have to protect Hayley from me. She is my girlfriend-" "She WAS your girlfriend. Distinguish between the two" "Well I died knowing she was my girl, now it's all too hard to digest" Klaus gritted his teeth and his hold of my hand tightened "6 years must be hard to digest, so start bit by bit, the first bit is the fact that Hayley is now my girlfriend and the mother of my child." "I-" "I understand the situation you are in is difficult, but I forgot my feelings for you Scott. I am in love with Klaus and I'm sorry but I still feel like someone will pinch me awake from this nightmare" I explained "Nightmare?" "I have a new life now and all the members of my all life; anyone who can bring harm to me and my family's relationship is a nightmare" "Hayley you loved me!" "I was a 15 year old teenager!" "You killed me! How can it be so easy to forget me?" "You were my first true love, but I grew up without you. I grew up holding other hands and now I found a hand that fits mine perfectly and my teenage love affair is not strong enough to change any of it"

I saw the shock in everyone's faces. I had spent years forgetting Scott, and buried him deep down so I could never remember my feelings for him like I used to again. Unlike him, my feelings couldn't escape their graves "I'm not sure about Klaus but I don't want you to stay in this house, under the same roof as my daughter. I'm sorry" "What? Where am I supposed to go?" "Come on hotels existed far before you died" I snapped, now being rude. "Hayley" "Listen everyone from our past have been a threat to us lately. I am not taking the risk." "Hayley" I heard Klaus begin "Klaus please, drive him off to a hotel" I snapped and walked out.

I picked my phone and dialled a number I hadn't in the last 4 years. After a few dials, it went straight to voicemail "This is Cook's phone. If you know this number you must know me well. Leave a message and if you indeed meet the standards I'll call you back" I shut my eyes "James this is Hayley. You remember how I was a werewolf? Yeah well I am not the only creepy creature you should know about. Something about Scott has turned up. Call me as soon as you get this" I ended the call and sighed. I noticed I had a voicemail. I clicked on it. A soft, drunk, grumpy voice followed the beep "I love you little wolf, keep that in mind". A smile spread on my face like a plague and I listened to the voicemail once again. I didn't even remember what we had fought about earlier. I ran back inside.

"Elijah! Elijah did Klaus-" I stopped as I saw Klaus standing in the hallway, his hands behind him. "You didn't go?" "Sent Elijah instead" I ran and jumped to his arms. He caught me in the air and squeezed me. "A hand that fits yours perfectly?" he asked cheekily. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson. I really do" I whispered and he picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me to my room. Placing me gently on our bed, he ran out and returned with our daughter. He lay down next to me, putting Regina between us. "Thank you for being mature enough to choose us over your ex boyfriend" "Thank you for being mature enough and trusting me to stay with my ex-boyfriend" I replied and he smiled "I should trust you more often, you don't let down" "I heard you voicemail" "Yeah, I was drunk" "I love you too little Hybrid, keep that in mind" he let out a loud laugh and I joined him. "Why is my life so crazy?" I finally asked him in between laughs "I get rid of one crazy thing and another shows up" "You're different Hayley. You're very strong and life's trying to test how long you'll keep your strength" "As long as you're by my side" "Forever then" Klaus interrupted me "Forever is too long Klaus, don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep" "I'm pretty sure I can" I stroked his face "Our daughter's asleep, we should do the same" he nodded and picked her up gently and carried her back to her crib. By the time he returned I was already fast asleep. He joined my side and wrapped his arm around me.

Scott's POV

As soon as the dark haired man left, I turned towards Sophie's bar. Making sure I wasn't followed or anything I sat down behind the bar. "Sophie" I whispered and she hurried towards me "What are you doing here?" "You were right, she doesn't want me back. She's too busy being in love with Klaus Mikaelson" she nodded "She killed you and then he forgot you. You deserved better." I nodded "How do I make her pay?" "You can't, everyone tried. They're too strong together" "Then we turn them against each other" Sophie's smile widened "Klaus Mikaelson won't go against Hayley" "Not as long as she is faithful to him, you yourself told me how much he values loyalty" She thought about it for a minute "You say we should make him believe she cheated on him?" I nodded "He'll turn against her and she'll turn to you, who'll be there to comfort her during her time in need" "And what do we do? Do we kill her?" "We do"

Reviews please! I tried to make Hayley and Klaus fight less as some of my dear readers didn't enjoy it :) please let me know what you find wrong about it as well :) it helps me see what's wrong :) thanks for all the reviews so far!


	72. Chapter 72

Hayley's POV

I woke up with a tender kiss on my cheek. Niklaus Mikaelson watched me as I turned in my bed and looked at him. "I feel so tired" he sighed and stroke my hair "it's because you bury your emotions. Little wolf you were so uncomfortable at night, fighting your own sub-conscience. You kept fidgeting. Peaceful nights will be hard to come by if you don't let it go" I shut my eyes "I'm fine Klaus, a few years ago Scott coming back from the dead would give me a heart attack. Now i just thank god it's not Marcel" his eyes had a painful expression at the mention of Marcel's name and I shut my eyes so I didn't see them. "Your phone vibrated. Dmitri Aleksandrovich was calling" I nodded, my eyes still shut. "I think I'll sleep some more" I whispered and he kissed me on the cheek before he went out.

Klaus' POV

As I walked down the stairs I heard a knock. Rebekah ran at it with Matilda in her arms. "Oh hello there Scott" she said and I stood by her. "Scott? Was everything ok at the hotel?" "Umm yeah, I just am very thirsty and I don't know where else I can get blood. You lot are vampires, right?" "Eww" Matilda let out and I laughed. I took the little brunette girl from Rebekah's hands and carried her outside to her play house. In the past she had stayed with us she really felt like she was my little niece. I pictured her playing with Regina in the future. Just like Regina was my redemption, Matilda was Rebekah's. Throughout the years I saw the pain in her eyes as she stared at mothers, and it only made me happy that she found a child of her own.

When I went back inside, alone, Rebekah had already given Scott a blood bag. He drank thirstily. I sat down opposite him. "So, I hope you are aware that I am your king as long as you are in the city, and am ready to help you through the difficulties of being a new vampire" he nodded, still sucking on the blood like a child "I assume because you're a child it must be super difficult" "I'm 18" he snapped finally letting go of the blood. The thirst in his eyes were still there, so I threw him another one. "Thanks" he replied coldly. I nodded. "So, what are you planning to do?" "Gonna stay here for a few more days, think through what I'm supposed to do in life" "Well, this Friday is the full moon so you better stay somewhere safe. Sadly it is the young vampires that become food to the escaped werewolves on nights like this" "Friday?" He asked as he dropped the empty blood bag on the table. "Yeah, once a month-" "That's in 3 days!" He exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows "yeah, it is"

I heard footsteps reach the door and turned around to see Hayley stand at there. "You woke up?" I asked as I walked up to her. She nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're back early Scott. Are you ok?" He nodded "needed a blood bag. Thanks for asking" "I heard you talk about the full moon." Hayley slowly asked and I gave her an agreeing look "we were discussing where exactly Scott should stay" "Why doesn't he stay here?" Rebekah suggested and I stared at Hayley waiting for response "I can't, Hayley's a werewolf" Scott began "During the full moon she becomes a vampire, and only when she is exploited to the moon" I explained and Scott nodded "So you're like half of each? Can you control your-" "no I can't. There was this one case when I actually could but that was an exception" Hayley explained. I held her hand and gave her a smile. "Do you want to have breakfast outside today little wolf? You, Regina and I" she nodded "I'll get dressed" she exclaimed and ran upstairs, stopped midway "Scott I am partially responsible for this mess you're in so let me know if there's anything" she muttered and continued running up.

Hayley's POV

I ran up to my room and opened the door quickly. "Sweet mother of god Katherine! What are you doing in my house?!" The only human inhabitant of the Mikaelson family was lying down on my bed with a scotch in her hand "I wanted to talk to you. I have a theory about who this witch is" I nodded so she'd continue talking and sat myself down beside her. She sat straight. 'It's Sophie, it has to be. She has the motive" I sighed "Sophie doesn't have a motive. She was nice to me the last time we talked and-" "You caused the death of her cousin" "She told me she agrees with me, that he wasn't a great person. She doesn't blame me" "Hayley come on! She knew where you were during the night when you told Elijah everything" "And she didn't come" I replied coldly. "Hayley she poisoned you when you were pregnant" "she was trying to protect herself and the bond we had" Katherine stood up with hands in the air, surrendering. "I give up, but thank god I love to say I told you so" she muttered before she left my room and shut the door softly behind her.

I wore jeans, a t shirt and boots and went to get my daughter dressed up as well. When I reached her room klaus had already finished dressing her up. "I thought I'd get her ready to save time" I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek "let's go then!"

It was one of the best mornings we ever had. Klaus spent the whole day with us and we both ignored our phone calls and texts. We were like a normal, happy family. Matilda, Rebekah, Elijah and katherine joined us for lunch as well. It was a beautiful day.

Scott's POV

I went round back and stood at the bar door, knocking it thrice. Sophie told me to come to the back door to make sure we didn't get caught. She walked out and gave me a 'whats going on' look. "Sophie this Friday's the full moon" "i know" she replied simply "So.." "so what?" She snapped back acting like a complete idiot "Sophie you told me Hayley can get killed during the full moon. We have the golden chance. They asked me to stay with them" She shook her head "not going to happen little boy. You cannot possibly bring them harm when they're all together" "Sophie I know how to prepare the bullets. The other plan requires too much time, lets get this over with" "it requores too much time because it is a DAMN GOOD PLAN" she yelled and looked around to check if no one heard "I dont know about you, but I want to get along with my life. I'm doing it this Friday whether you like it or not" "I'm not going to be helping you" "I dont care" I started walking away. "Whatever, I don't need you either! I'll make another plan! You useless piece of shit!" "Watch it" "I made you" "yeah well sorry I cant help your idiotic plan" "When you fail don't come begging me so you can be a part of my new plan! Cause I will think of one soon enough" "Whatever"

I walked to my hotel room. How hard could it be to kill a woman in her house?

Thanks for all of your reviews! Don't forget to leave new ones!


	73. Chapter 73

This episode is sort of a Mid-Season finale for me too :) as you may have noticed I've been a bit busy the last few days. I'll start writing again by the 21st of December, once my school break starts. Hope you enjoy this!

"Hayley calm down" Klaus snapped and I looked up at him with wet eyes "I'm telling you, the last time I had a bad feeling we got attacked" Klaus stroked my face. "Unlike that night, tonight both my siblings will be at your side. You will not be out under the moon, ok my love?" Klaus explained and rested my head on his nude chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined your morning" I muttered and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Nonsense. Besides, the first half was exquisite" He whispered in my ear as he placed his arm over my naked waist, pulling me to him.

I fluctuated through the halls in my robe, it's tips slowly dangling as I did. I had a pleasant morning, even though I did get stressed at one point. Slowly cracking the door open, I tiptoed in Regina's room. Picking her up, I leant her on my chest. She didn't want to be fed by me anymore lately. Her appetite had grown. She grabbed my finger as we danced through the room without music. "Well, well, well. If I'd known you become so happy afterwards I'd spent more morning with you doing what we do best" I gave Klaus, who was leaning on the door frame, a look before placing Regina back in her crib. "If you walk around in that robe I might end up carrying you back to our room" He continued and I placed a little punch on his shoulder.

As we walked down arm in arm we saw Katherine sit down on Elijah's lap as she drank coffee and he simply stroked her hair. I opened the fridge and Klaus grabbed a blood bag from over my head. The smell of it sent a sudden shock through my head and I shook my head chilling myself. Klaus didn't seem to notice. "You two seem to be in a jolly mood" Elijah pointed out. Klaus dropped the empty blood bag on the floor and Rebekah, who just walked in, picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Manners Niklaus, honestly" she snapped. "Some of us seem to be in a terrible mood" Klaus snapped back. "I just don't see why I have to stay here with Matilda while the psycho version of your girlfriend, no offense, and possible one of her million different enemies are here while you get to leave" she snapped and I raised my eyebrow as I leant on Klaus. "Rebekah surely you can protect your daughter" Klaus calmly replied and she sighed, rubbing her eyes. I walked into the living room.

The door knocked as soon as I reached it and I pulled it open. "Scott?" I announced as he walked in. Klaus was momentarily by my side. "I just came to ask if there are any precautions or anything I must know about before coming over" I shook my head "just be here by 9" I muttered and he nodded. "Are you ok?" He asked and I looked up in his eyes, for the first time since he was back. He seemed to notice I felt unstable and I gave him a smile "I'm fine don't worry" he smiled back. "See you tonight"

As soon as he left I felt Klaus pull me to himself for a hug. "Tonight will be alright. I will return as soon as I am sure the vampires have settled. Trust me, love" "Klaus the vampires will do just fine" "Hayley you and I both know the new werewolf family in town wont let this be another full moon" I shut my eyes and got my phone out. Klaus was right, the new werewolf clan who arrived threatened both my and klaus' authority. They were clearly provoked by Dmitri, who had ignored my presence since that day. I called who picked up quickly. "Jackson, the new clan, what have they been up to?" I asked as I felt Klaus' hands on my shoulders. Her pulled me to him and kissed my neck. "Your grace they have sworn not to do anything wrong tonight, but Klaus and I decided to personally keep an eye on them. Davina the witch gave me a potion that when combined with the moon will give me the strength to control my transition" I sighed and nodded. "Thanks Jackson"

I turned around to face klaus. "I hardly spoke on the phone you crazy thing" "I'll miss you tonight, love" I smiled and kissed him.

All the curtains shut, we sat inside, all drifting away in boredom. I lay down on the couch analyzing my meetings for the upcoming weeks. A sudden cry heard from Regina's room got me up on my foot in no time. "It seems the little one needs her mother" Scott muttered and I nodded "mind if I join you?" I shrugged "sure"

Scott analyzed me as I walked around with Regina in circles. Her cries calmed down eventually. "She is beautiful" He whispered and I chuckled, placing her on the crib. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked and a smile formed on his face...

Scott's POV

Hayley's question startled me. All the negativity I had for her faded away as I saw her take care of her child. I understood why she had easily forgotten me, why she fell in love with Klaus. He had given her something so special, no one else could replace him or their child. Suddenly her hand was on my jacket, pulling it off. "Firstly, you can't hold her comfortably in that and secondly now that I touched it, it seems like something nice, you wouldn't want to get it dirty" she explained as I felt the cold gun in my inside pocket rub on my skin. I started panicking "I dont want to hayley, let it go"

There was a loud thump. We both looked down at the gun shining on the floor. Hayley picked it up and emptied the bullets on her hand. "I thought I'd take it for protection" I muttered but Hayley analyzed the bullet "silver bullets with crosses on them?" She pulled it to her nose and her eyes flashed red "wolfsbane?"

I found myself slammed against the wall. "Two bullets?" She roared. The doors flew open. The Original siblings looked at me and Hayley in shock. "Hayley?" "TAKE REGINA OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW" she roared and Rebekah ran to the crib. I took out my phone and started writing to sophie. I needed help. Suddenly I felt my phone slip through my fingers. "Sophie Devereux?" She hissed and I took my eyes away.

Hayley's POV

"Hayley I'm calling klaus" "Tell him to find SOPHIE NOW" I yelled back at Elijah. I turned my gaze to Scott. "You had a second chance" His eyes weakened and watered. "Hayley I wasnt going to" "I am not taking the risk"

My teeth were sunk in his throat. His blood spread in my mouth. I felt his stiff muscles weaken. I pulled back and watched his dead body collapse. I wiped the blood off my lips and threw myself up. I started whimpering and Elijah walked in. "Elijah, Elijah take everyone out. Leave this house right now" Elijah didn't even question me.

I blacked out.

Davina's POV

If Sabine had found out I followed her, she'd go mental. But I had to. She had constant phone calls with Sophie where she told her to 'reconsider' something, and I definitely heard Hayley's name over and over again. Since I found out what Sophie had done to Hayley, with her teenage boyfriend and last night's whole fiasco, I had to try and find Sophie as well. As Sabine walked through the alley I followed her, but suddenly I lost track. I turned back around and suddenly Sabine was face to face with me. "Why are you following me?" "To be honest I hoped you'd lead me to Sophie" "If I could I would, she's being ridiculous. She's not giving up. She has something in mind for Hayley, it's bad" I gasped.

Hayley's POV

Katherine was in the shower. I heard the water run. Everyone else was outside looking for Sophie. I had killed Scott once again last night, and my claw marks were still everywhere in the house. I don't remember what exactly I did when I blacked out, but the house looked wrecked.

I poured myself coffee and stirred in the sugar. I had a terrible headache. I didn't have blackouts since Klaus taught me how to control my senses. I heard a break. "Katherine?" I called out but the water was still running. I walked in the living room. The window was broken and there was a stone on the floor. I picked it up. A note was attached to it. "This is not the last you have seen of me. I will avenge my cousin" I shriveled the paper up and threw it on the ground. I went back inside the kitchen. The window flung open. I shut it, as I tried to remember when exactly I opened it in the first place. My phone rang. "Davina?" "Hayley listen to me" she began. I sipped my coffee and looked out the window. "I am" "Hayley you have to be careful, Sophie has planned something" I raised my eyebrow. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah arrived. They stood by their car and complained to each other about something.

Davina was saying something but I started to lose her voice. My brain felt wobbly and tense. I felt like someone dropped a ton water on my head, like a very high pitch sound was held to my ear. I let out a shriek, I couldn't hear it but I felt my lungs hurt. There was blood dripping from my nose. I felt like my head was about to explode.

I opened my eyes. The infamous Klaus Mikaelson and two other people stood over my head. Katherine Pierce also lurked from behind. I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

Reviews please! I know this chapter was a bit confusing at times :) did you like it?


	74. Chapter 74

I opened my eyes. The infamous Klaus Mikaelson and two other people stood over my head. Katherine Pierce also lurked from behind. I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked, head still dizzy. The blonde girl bent down further towards me "You're at home Hayley! You collapsed and all" I felt a tingly feeling on my nose and rubbed it and noticed blood. "What's going on? Who are you people? What am I doing here with Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce!?" I exclaimed and everyone pulled back. "Hayley don't you remember us? We're your family" the tall, dark haired man announced and I pulled myself against the kitchen counter, my force dropping a cup on the ground. While trying to push away I slammed my hand on a broken glass piece. Klaus Mikaelson grabbed my hand "Its fine it'll heal in...seconds?" I was shocked at the speed of recovery. I stood up, feeling wobbly.

We went and sat in the living room of the huge house. I looked around impatiently. Why was I with these people? How did Tyler leave me alone with Klaus, his sire, who I was here to rid him of, while I helped out Katherine Pierce. My story was a bit confusing, but all of that seemed normal in comparison to the situation I was in now. The evil Hybrid started explaining

"Ridiculous" I hissed and Klaus folded his arms. "What exactly is ridiculous, love?" I rolled my eyes "The fact that you assume I'd believe that I willingly stay with you here, that we're dating let alone in love!" I snapped. The blonde Original slammed herself on the couch. Katherine stared at me. "Besides, since when are you and Katherine Pierce buddies?" I questioned him. "Hayley, love, listen to me, I understand that you don't remember anything, but I need you to believe me" "Jesus just STOP CALLING ME LOVE!" I snapped, my eyes tearing up. I was in a house full of people I don't know and people I don't trust. "I need to talk to Tyler. He'll help me out." "That is not happening" Klaus snapped and I shot an angry look at him. "Tyler is my friend! The only one I can think of in a situation like this! You cannot stop me from seeing him!" Klaus wanted to say something but a sound in the distance interrupted him. It was a baby crying. "It's Regina" Katherine announced. "Whose Regina?" I demanded. Klaus looked up at me "our daughter"

At that very moment, I knew I was going crazy. I laughed out loud. "Come on, is this some sort of practical joke? Tyler told me I can stay over his place for a while next thing I know I wake up in blood in the middle of some kitchen with the freakin Hybrid and the bitchy vampire Katherine all over my head. Are you expecting me to UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS?" Klaus threw himself up. "Listen, this is my sister Rebekah, my brother Elijah, his girlfriend, the human, Katherine and I, Klaus Mikaelson. The man you changed. I am ready to go through this with you. Davina is out looking for a way to solve this. We've got many enemies and one of them did this to you, to us. Please just give us a chance before you-" I pushed him away "What kind of a game are you playing now Klaus? Tyler told me everything about you, you evil son of a-" the baby started crying again. I jumped towards the stairs and ran upstairs towards the cry.

She was lying in her crib, innocent and tear soaked. I stroked her cheek and she immediately stopped crying. I pulled my hand away, startled by the sudden silence. "She's your daughter. Our daughter Hayley" I shook my head and ran out.

No one followed me. I stood in the garden, my hands covering my face. What kind of a hell had I fallen into? I took deep breaths as I paced around the garden. Something behind the house caught my eye. It was a body bag. Looking around to make sure no one came after me I walked towards it. I knelt next to the bag and pulled the zipper open. The body was in terrible shape, bitten on the neck. I slithered my fingers on the wound as my eyes moved to his face. I was sure I knew this person. "SCOTT! SCOTT! NO NO WHAT'S GOING ON?!" My shrieks filled in the entire street. I felt hands grab me and pull me back. The arms wrapped around me from the back and I felt a cold breath on my neck "calm down love, please. I will explain just calm down" I stopped fidgeting and gave up. He sat me down opposite him.

"Hayley, since you gave birth to our daughter, you haven't been just a werewolf. You turned to a different type of hybrid, the original of your kind. You can control your transition, become full wolf or have some characteristics, and have extreme power. During the full moon though, you become a vampire. The full moon is the only time of the month during which you can get killed, and that isn't that easy. Last night, Scott, who came back to life as a vampire because of the same person who did this to you, tried to kill you and our daughter, and this is what you did to him in return." I just stared at him without a word, an eyebrow in the air. "What?" I finally hissed in a sarcastic tone "Hayley" I shook my head "That child is not mine, you are not my boyfriend, I didn't kill my high school boyfriend! I demand to talk to Tyler!" The hybrid finally had signs of impatience on his face and he threw a phone on my lap. "Tyler's number is in there" he snapped and went inside. I dialed immediately.

"How dare you call me?" He said the second he picked up "tyler" I whispered "Tyler it's me Hayley, please help" I whimpered "Hayley? What do you want?" I shut my eyes "Tyler I'm in New Orleans. Klaus Mikaelson is telling me we're together, that we have a daughter, that-" "of course you do, don't you remember any of this?" I froze "you're telling me this is all true?" He started mumbling something and I simply hung up on him. My only hope was suffocating. I shut my eyes and leant against the back of the seat, shivering.

Even as I was scared, not believing it and angry a part of me felt relieved that it was true. I felt like that part of me didn't belong to the rest, but it definitely brought a tear soaked smile upon my face.

I couldn't resist, hardly found some free time and wrote this :) hope you like it :) reviews please


	75. Chapter 75

I walked back inside, wreaking desperation. The vampires seemed to have a meeting going on in the kitchen so I slid past and went upstairs. The house was huge. My feet carried me to the baby's room, unbeknownst to myself. I came back to reality when I heard the baby's heart beat ringing in my ears. I walked up to her crib and stroked her face. She was unusually warm. I picked her up, assuring myself no one will walk in and misunderstand. I started pacing around the room, the small, soft baby pressing on my chest. Her warmth started to pass onto my skin as I felt myself feel hotter. This made me panic, mine or not a child with a fever shouldn't be a good sign. I placed her back in the crib with shaky hands and started nibbling on my fingertips. I had to do something, but I didn't want Klaus to think I remember anything or I feel like a mother all of a sudden. This would be false hope.

I skipped down the stairs, my speed scaring myself. "Klaus?" I called out and he appeared by my side in no time, closely followed by the others. "I was in the child's room-""Regina's" he corrected me and I nodded. I didn't intend to sound rude or careless. "She seems unusually warm, I assume she might be i-" he flew past me up the stairs before I could finish. I followed him up. He picked he up and rocked her in his arm. "Why is she warm? What's wrong with my daughter?" There was panic in his eyes. He seems frightened and shaky. I stood by the door, unable to answer. Katherine burst in and put her palm on the baby's forehead. "God, what's wrong with her?" I shrugged as I felt a tingly sharp pain on the inside. I walked out to hide my eyes. This part of me was eating my insides, trying to explain something. I hushed myself as Klaus and Katherine flew past me down the steps, Regina in his arms. "Where are you going?" "Doctor" Katherine replied loudly. "I'm coming too!" The tall dark haired one yelled out and the blonde girl, Rebekah, followed him too. The door shut behind them and suddenly I found myself all alone in the huge house. The silence pierced my ears.

I walked to the kitchen and looked around. Sure enough I found a bottle of scotch and poured myself a glass. In half an hour I felt my brain give in, ignoring the stress around. I felt as though I was drinking for the first time in a very long time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I tiptoed slowly and opened the door, expecting the Mikaelsons. "Your grace" a young boy muttered and bowed in respect. I raised my eyebrows, confused. "Our clan leader will arrive in a few weeks and although he is aware of the tension between the two groups he would like to arrange a meeting you" I kept on giving him a confused look. "Your grace?" he asked again, expecting a reply. "Your grace? Are you sure you are speaking with the right person?" "Aren't you the Queen of Werewolves, Hayley Lupus?" "Lupus? Me?" He nodded. "I'll, I, um, I can't discuss this right now" I muttered and slammed the door.

It was pretty late when the Mikaelsons returned. "How's she?" I asked immediately and Klaus nodded "she's better" I gave him a half-hearted smile. "You're still here. I assumed you'd leave us once you were left alone" I stood still at that remark, thinking through what he said. Why hadn't I left? I could simply leave this house and this madness and shut the door behind me, never to return again. I chose to stay, not even considering that option. "I, I guess I felt like I should give this family, this child a chance" I replied softly which made him grin "Can you hold her? She's calm in my arms but she obviously wants her mother's protection as well" I gave him a worried stare "I don't know if I can, she just got better" He walked up to me, extending the child towards me "Don't worry, just hold her, allow her to feel your presence"

I held Regina in my arms and she gave me a chuckle. This made us laugh and I looked in his eyes. We felt genuinely happy in that moment and I could see the hope in his eyes. I looked away immediately. He sighed and took his daughter from me, carrying her back to her room.

I rubbed my forehead and sat down on the couch. I felt tired. I found out so much in such little time. I couldn't believe I did all of those things. Klaus always looked at me as if he expected me to tell him I remember everything, that I love him. But I couldn't, I couldn't be in love with him, not him, it wasn't possible, it couldn't have been.

There was another family meeting in the living room. To be honest all I wanted was some sleep. The roughness of the day alongside the bottle of scotch I drank drained me of all my energy. I sat there as I dark haired one whose name I never seemed to remember towered over my head. "How do we make you remember?" he asked me and I shrugged "Listen, Jeremiah right?" "Elijah" he replied respectfully and I nodded "right, Elijah, I don't know what you people expect, but if I lost my memory there is no point trying to make me remember. Its torture" He sighed and sat down next to Katherine, who put her hand on his and gave him a hopeful smile. Her presence annoyed me for some reason. Rebekah straightened up "Well Hayley we cannot allow you to forget your child, your family, your duties-" "Us" Klaus whispered and I shot a look at him. His desperation made my heart crumble. He was extremely far from the image of him I had in my head. "Someone came by today" I began in order to change the topic. "He called me 'your grace' and was all awkward" "A werewolf" Klaus replied and I went into thought "You are their Queen" "How am I supposed to be a werewolf queen? I can't even remember my family, I don't have a family. My family, the only one I knew at least-" My voice trailed away as my eyes watered. I remembered my father walking in my room, my shrieks, the terror of his hands all over my body. My hands started shaking. "He is dead you know, I killed him" Elijah said suddenly and I looked up at him "What?" "Your father, adoptive father, he came here to speak to you. I killed him before you could" A tear slid down my face and I sighed. "God, what didn't happen?" I hid my face in my hands. "It was during your coronation, your grace" Katherine snapped sarcastically and I stood over her head in no time "Do you think any of this is funny?" "Wow Hayley do you really not remember you're a queen? You sure act like you rule this place" "Listen to me sweetie, you're apparently not a vampire anymore and I clearly am stronger than you, so watch your mouth or I'll rip you in half" I felt a hand on my throat and myself against the wall "WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO HER" Elijah yelled at my face and I grabbed his throat in response and slammed him on the wall as well "I don't know how I was before, but NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO" I yelled and I felt a hand pull me back. "Get off me Klaus" I hissed and he did. "Calm down, both of you. Elijah, watch your behaviour" "Its not his fault. Hayley without her love for you is a bitch" Rebekah snapped and I stepped back "Excuse me?" "You heard me" she replied and I raised my hands in surrender "Go to hell, all of you"

I walked to the door "Hayley, no, you cant leave love! Listen please!" I ignored Klaus and swung the door open. It wasn't his pleading or the others that stopped me but the cry of Regina. I came to a sudden halt at her voice and turned towards the stairs. I held my hands to my ears, trying to ignore her cry. "Why don't any of you understand the pain I'm in?" I asked tears sliding from my cheeks. "I don't remember anything, I'm surrounded by strangers and I'm, I'm scared. I'm scared of everything I seem to have. I'm scared of having a child and of being in love, I'm scared of having a family and I'm scared of this city I'm in. I don't like being scared. I'm Hayley Marshall" I collapsed on my knees, breathing in deeply. "I cannot do this any more"

Guys I actually have no time to write this, that's why I told you I'll be on a break till the 21st. I just couldn't resist and wrote this (during my history lesson when my teacher thought I was taking notes) so please take a few seconds of your time and leave a review please :) thanks :)


	76. Chapter 76

A little girl with dark hair ran in the foggy forest and I followed her with quick steps. Her hair waved behind her in the air. When she got to place she stopped and disappeared. I looked around. Two people were kissing on the ground. I watched as their kiss became more steamy. As the girl pulled back her eyes met mine and I got startled as I recognized myself. I was kissing Klaus in the forest. He ripped my tights off and I shut my eyes. I didn't want to watch it happen. Suddenly two hands grabbed me and pulled me back through the forest. I got dropped on the ground in a basement like room. I saw myself strapped on a table, screaming in pain. The scream turned into howls. "Dear lord, Hayley are you a... Girl you just keep on getting better don't you?" A tall man said. I was giving birth in the worst conditions possible. I left out another howl. Suddenly someone walked in. "Jake!" I yelled out "jake save me, he wants my baby! Call klaus!" The other man laughed "introducing the main piece of my puzzle. Jake!" The pregnant me shook my head. My yellow eyes set on Jake's who looked down. "Jake accepted to be my partner when I told him I know everything. But to be fair I gave him an offer he couldn't deny. When this is all over he gets to take you and start a new life!" I screeched in pain. The condition I was in made my heart ache "Jake tell me its not true" I hissed in between screams. "We'll leave Hayley and start a new life. We'll give your kid to Klaus and start from zero" he put his hand on mine and I pushed it off. "You disgust me. I'll never come with you" I yelled out and suddenly Jake's head bent to the side, the tall man broke his neck. "I wasn't going to give you to him Hayley..."

Their voices trailed away as I was pulled again. I was in a place all white. "Where am I?" I screeched and a voice replied "Let go of trying, remember." It was my voice, telling me to remember. "How do I remember?" "True l-"

My eyes burst open and I saw Klaus over me, two hands on my shoulders. "Are you fine love?" He gasped and I pushed him off me and stood up. I was about to find out how to remember. I didn't remember what I told myself and all the images I saw were fading away. I rubbed my forehead. "I saw things, I cant remember what exactly but. I think they were memories" Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Do you remember?" I shook my head. The details of the dream slowly drained away, along with my hope. He sat by my side. "You were screaming." I looked at him "what?" "You were screaming like you were in pain. I got really scared. You called out a name I know belongs to your past" he muttered and I raised my eyebrows expecting an answer "You screamed something about Jake. You asked him to save you". I shook my head "I dont know who he is" Klaus gently placed a kiss on my shoulder and stood up. "I'll see you downstairs"

Ever since I had a breakdown everyone in the house pretty much ignored me, except Klaus who was very kind and a perfect gentleman. He gave me different souvenirs, hoping I'll remember something of our past. I admired his patience, but I knew it was coming to an end.

I went down and sat behind the kitchen table. "I made you eggs" he muttered. I nodded "thanks". He placed the plate in front of me and I dropped my fork. As we both bent down on the ground to take it our eyes met. I felt his breath on my lips. Suddenly the image of two people kissing in the forest snapped in my head. I felt his lips slowly touch mine and I pulled away. "Klaus dont" he snapped. Standing up he threw the fork on the ground "Hayley, I dont think I can do this anymore. You're not even trying" I rolled my eyes. "For the past 2 weeks I have been treating you like a princess, handling your politics and giving you the affection you need. But I cant do this anymore." "What do you want me to do?" He stopped and thought for a second "Im throwing a party tomorrow. If you come to the party before midnight I will continue to wait patiently, if not I will start to begin a new life of my own, with new people" "are you blackmailing me?" "Its a deal Hayley, take it or leave it"

His sudden change of attitude bothered me. I pushed away the eggs and grabbed an apple. I couldn't believe he was ok with this. I only lost my memory weeks ago but...

Why was I angry? I told myself I had no feelings for him whatsoever, so, why was I so tense now? I squeezed my forehead, trying to remember the dream I had. "Dammit" I yelled in frustration and threw the able on the wall. It flew, only to be caught by Elijah. "Having a bad day?" I was shocked by his sudden interest in talking to me. "You don't ignore me anymore?" I asked and he sighed "I do not approve of the way you treat Katherine" "Forgive me but I still cannot see her as a friend" he rolled his eyes. "You see my dear Hayley, I am aware of the deal klaus offered you. In fact, I was the one who suggested it. I am not sure what that potion that did this to you was but it stripped you of your love and trust, and right now you are wrecking Klaus' life. He has to move on if you're not interested in him." I simply stood up "Well, after tonight he'll move on" I snapped and left the room.

I paced around my room all afternoon. I didn't want to lose him, reasons unknown. I heard a distant cry and ran to the room by mine. During my stay here Regina was the only person I could connect to. She was my daughter and I loved her. I gently rocked her in my arms and her cries faded away instantly. "I love you, little thing" I whispered and she gave me a smile. She was ten months old and already started to try to walk. I carried her downstairs. Everyone was off somewhere else. Suddenly the door knocked.

"You grace" Jackson muttered as he walked in. He was my chancellor, apparently, and he was pretty good at his job. He smiled at Regina and continued talking. "This illegal, barbaric clan is getting out of hand. They're killing humans and behaving unacceptably." I nodded as I rolled my eyes "You know I have no idea what you want me to do" "I extended the meeting to next week. The clan leader will see you and we'll discuss a treaty" "Sure" "Hayley" he suddenly muttered, his voice getting more serious. He stood right in front of me. "You have to understand you are more powerful than all of them together. You should be confident" I ignored his gaze and played around with Regina instead. He sighed. "I'll be taking my leave of you, take care" I gave him a soft smile and he patted my back, shutting the door behind him.

By night I dreaded sleep. I didn't want tomorrow to arrive yet. I was in no way ready to make a decision. I shut my eyes and lay on the cold, big, lonely bed, sighing myself to sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

I woke up as I felt a paper underneath my hand. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up on the bed. The paper I felt was an envelope, placed neatly on my pillow. "Hayley Lupus" was written on it with cursive writing. I tore it open and read the note inside. "Dear Hayley Lupus, We would be honored to have your grace present at the annual "Blood Celebration of Vampires" soirée tonight." I rolled my eyes and stood up, throwing a robe over me. I knocked on Klaus' door and hear a clear "come in". Pushing the door open, I dropped the invitation of the desk he was sitting behind of. "Oh" he muttered "Did you assume I'd forget? Was an invitation really necessary?" He smirked "Hayley dear, my men prepared this invitation, assuming that because you lost your memory you wouldn't come with me" I nodded "I wont. I doubt that I'll come at all" His smile faded. "Well if you do, you cannot go inside without that"

He left, leaving me behind in his dark room. I looked at his bed. It looked untouched. I sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

I spent some time with Regina. Everyone else got dressed, wearing expensive dresses, jewelry and suits and left the house soon enough. Elijah muttered something about hoping to see me there. A young lady came as soon as they left and told me that she was the babysitter. She looked compelled. "I don't need a babysitter" "they told me you might leave the house m'am" I rolled my eyes and showed her Regina's room.

It was 10:38 at night and there was very little left till midnight. I felt my palms sweat. Klaus didn't want anything. All he wanted was to see me at the party, to give him some sort of hope. Next thing I knew I was in the car, driving to the location described on the invitation. I parked the car and took a deep breath. "You can do this Hayley. Its not like you're getting married or anything, you're just flourishing a possible relationship" I reassured myself. I got out and shut the door. There was a little gate, but I could see the inside. There was loud music playing and Klaus stood in the center, drinking something from a goblet. I smiled at myself and walked towards the gates. Klaus told me I wouldn't be able to go inside without the invitation, so I held it in my hand. I slammed my heel clad feet on the ground as I sped towards the party. Suddenly I felt something inside me, something cold and painful. It felt like someone stabbed me. I felt breathless and I turned around to see what was happening. A girl stood alone, her arms extended towards me, her hands slowly folding into a punch. "What...are...you...?" I spat blood as I spoke. I felt my lungs contract and push against my chest. "I'm Sophie Devereux, and I don't think you're attending that party tonight" the girl snapped and I collapsed on my knees. "Now, follow me" I couldn't stand up to follow her, but as she got further away the pain increased, so I slowly crawled behind her. She went around the venue and stood at a height which allowed her to look over and see the party from the top. I noticed Klaus, still standing at the same spot. Suddenly, bells were heard as the clock struck midnight. "No, no, Klaus!" I shrieked but he'd hardly hear my whimpering over the loud music. I felt the pain in my heart increase as Sophie grabbed me from the hair and pulled me back.

"You cannot start having feelings for him again, you piece of shit" she snapped and I lay down on the cold ground, drained of energy. "I might not be able to kill you just now, but I can make you go through hell". She forced me up and sat me down on a chair. I felt wires all over me. "I know how I can weaken your transition" she explained and clicked a button. I felt volts of electricity in my bones as I shrieked in pain. "Klaus is so near, yet so far" I felt blood dripping from my nose and eyes. "Its amazing how something so simple, and human made, can weaken a monster like you" "Stop...please...I'll keep away from him...please" I was begging for the pain to stop. It was terrible. I couldn't breathe. She suddenly laughed out loud "Klaus is leaving, with, Camille! He must have found himself a new fling. Honestly she had her eyes on him forever. But what is Camille doing at a vampire party?" She asked herself, leaving me in wonder of who Camille was. "He must have invited her when he understood you wont be his" she explained herself.

She kept on electroshocking me for hours. The party had finished and everyone had gone home, including Klaus. I was left screeching in pain. I was crying tears of blood and my heart felt burnt. Then Sophie did something she'd regret soon.

"If this works on you it should on your daughter too" she suggested, which made me eyes shoot towards her. "What?" "I'm saying this is how I can kill you daughter" I felt my lungs take the air in as my chest went up and down rhythmically with it. "Keep away from my daughter" "Shut up. Once I'm done with you I'm ridding the world of that abomination" My grip on the chair handle tightened and I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and clicked the button but the electroshocks felt like tickles against my skin. She raised her hands but I felt no pain. My eyes dilated, my hands turned into claws. I stood up, breaking all the wires as I did. I could see the terror in her eyes as I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the ground. "DONT EVER THREATEN THE LIFE OF MY DAUGHTER AGAIN" I shrieked and threw my arm on her neck, breaking it under the pressure. The evil life in her eyes faded. Her face muscles relaxed and her breath stopped. I pulled away and lay my bloody body next to hers. I felt drained of energy. I didnt care of the danger and the threat. I just fell asleep on the cold, grassy ground.

I remembered everything about my daughter when I woke up. Her birth, different memories, everything. It seemed sudden love for my daughter brought back her memories. Could it work for everyone else I loved?

I stood up. Sophie's dead body was still on the ground, cold to my touch. I stood up and slowly walked towards the city. I still felt drained. People who saw me covered in blood looked at me as I was crazy. I ignored their gazes and walked straight past them. I could see the outline of the house from afar. This caused me to smile. I hurried towards it.

A car drove past me, a girl with blonde hair who was driving the car gave me a look full of hatred as it did. I ignored her and finally stepped in the garden. The house looked bigger to me. The sunlight stung my eyes as I knocked the door and stepped back. I heard heels and someone burst the door open. Rebekah stood there eyeing me in shock. "Hay-Hayley!" She screamed at my state and I shushed her. Suddenly Elijah and Katherine appeared behind her, both staring at me in shock. I stepped further back into the garden to escape their eyes. I turned around and rubbed my forehead. I didn't want Rebekah to see me like this, she was like a sister to me. Suddenly images of Rebekah giving me hugs and supporting me snapped in my head. "Rebekah" I breathed and she was by my suddenly instantly. "I remember you" I whispered and she shrieked in happiness. "All of us?" Katherine asked and I shook my head. "Only Regina and Rebekah"

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Klaus stood at the doorframe with messy hair. He stared at the others without a word. He looked drunk. His eyes suddenly met mine and he dropped the glass he was holding. "What happened to you? Where were you?" I said nothing. With a sudden rush of energy I ran to his arms and hung on his neck, kissing him. He looked startled but kissed back. I pulled away "I cant remember" I hissed and he raised his eyebrows "Deep feelings for Regina brought her memories back, cafe for Rebekah brought hers, why cant I remember you?" He suddenly picked me up in his arms. "You're looking at the wrong place"

He took me to my room and lay me on the bed. I kissed him and soon enough we were both shirtless, our bodies intertwining. I felt him pull the covers over us. As we rolled around the bed, our bodies locked images started popping in my head. Klaus yelling at me because I was pregnant, me hiding away from him, confessing our feelings, making love, screaming, hating, loving, arguing over and over again.

He gasped for air as he pulled himself away from me and lay his body down by my side. "Remember anything?" He whispered and I nodded. He wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I remember everything Klaus. I love you" I cried and he smiled pulling me in for a hug. I rested my head against his chest and cried to him, as he stroked my hair. I heard him mutter "finally" over and over again. I caressed his cheek. "I never want to forget you again Klaus. I never want to lose you again" he shut his eyes and I placed a kiss on his chest. "Don't let me forget you ever again, Niklaus" "Never, my love, I promise you"

Reviews please! I mean come on, two chapters in one day deserves something! :)


	78. Chapter 78

I pulled the covers over my chest as I sat up on the bed, exploiting Klaus' toned abs. I leant on the bed and sighed. "So, I remember seeing Cammi leave the house as I came" Klaus eyes dilated and he sat up as well, clearing his throat "Well, when you didn't show up last night, I did end up...kissing Cammi" I rubbed my forehead, getting tense. "Why did you bring her over? What were you planning to...what did you do?" He placed a hand on my and I pushed it off, raising my eyebrows as I expected an answer "I told you if you wont show up-" "I was busy being electrocuted" I snapped and stood up, wearing my robe. "She was drunk. I brought her over because she couldnt find her keys. She fell asleep on the couch" "Before you two could have some fun?" Klaus was by my side instantly. "Hayley I told you the day before that I would start to move on if you'd not show up" I rolled my eyes "Dont look at me like that" "like what?" "Like you're disappointed" He bent forward to kiss my lips but I pulled back. He huffed and left the room.

He wasn't the one to blame and I knew this. I ran out the room, calling out for Klaus. I couldn't see him around so I assumed he was downstairs. As I reached the stairs I heard Regina's cry. Turning around to get to her I tripped and found myself rolling down the stairs. I got slammed on the ground floor with a thump. I was pretty sure I broke some bones, I could feel them heal underneath my skin. "Hayley" Klaus panted as he threw himself on the ground beside me. I held onto his shoulder and sat up "I'm sorry, love" he whispered and I pulled him in for a hug "Its my fault. I just blame myself for not falling in love with you again and this seemed like a good way to blame someone else" He smiled, I could feel his lips on my neck. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his "Promise me you wont spend time with her again, she bothers me" Klaus hesitated for a second before he nodded "promise"

I slowly stood up and hurried up the stairs. Regina had woke up. I picked her up and took in her smell. "She's an angel, your girl" a voice commented and I turned around. Katherine stood by the door, with a smile. "Katherine" I smiled back and she came closer. "You still don't remember me" "Actually Klaus reminded me quite a lot, back in the bedroom" "Yeah I heard. You definitely remember who God is, you called out for him quite a lot" I punched her shoulder and she laughed out loud. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you while I lost my memory" "nah its fine. Elijah got pretty upset about it though" I smiled back "Yeah, I should apologize to him as well"

Just then Klaus came in with two mugs. "I made coffee for us. Katherine if you want some you can get your own in the kitchen" she gave him a sarcastic smile, which he returned "Always the kindest" He let out a chuckle and Katherine left the room, leaving us alone with our daughter.

"Her eyes, they're an exact reflection of yours" he whispered and I smiled "she's fierce like her father though" I noticed a proud smile form upon his face as he softly placed a hand on my back. He bent to my ear "I wish we could have a bigger family." I looked up in his eyes and he gave me a half hearted smile "Although my parents weren't great I always had siblings, no matter how rocky our relationship was" He was right. I also wished Regina could have sibling who protected her the way the Mikaelsons did. Heck I always wished I had a sibling myself. "I just hope one day she'll get to have her own brother or sister as well" "Is it impossible?" I asked, although I knew it was practically impossible. "We did it once, why not again?" He suggested but I shrugged "its not the right time or place anyway" I replied calmly.

A few hours later

"God dammit! Who do they think they are? How dare they threaten me?!" I yelled out as I threw myself off the chair, picking up a glass of wine. Jackson paced around the room, rubbing his chin. I was at the Werewolf headquarters, angry about the new clan that threatened my authority. "2 days later, I want the meeting 2 days later" I ordered and he nodded. "They wouldn't object, they seem very confident" "I'll show them confidence" "Hayley you can't kill them. Our population as a species is too little, although you are stronger than all of them you should avoid a fight at any cost. Killing our own can and will be used against us" I threw the glass, slamming it against the wall. "If this in any way ends up harming someone I love I will kill all of them, one by one" He nodded and bowed as I slammed myself on the seat.

Just then Klaus walked in and a huge grin got plastered upon my face. I stood up and ran towards him, throwing myself on his arms. He held onto me tight and raised my up. I kissed his neck as my feet slowly touched the ground again. "Klaus I'm so frustrated." "What is wrong, my love?" I sighed and held his hands. "There's this mysterious new clan, threatening us. Threatening my crown" He raised his eyebrows "who do they think they are? Me and my people are ready to support you at any cost" I smiled and caressed his cheek "thank you love, but we are capable of taking care of ourselves." He looked at me with proud eyes and nodded. "I'm not sure who they are, but they definitely got support from Dmitri after your little fight" he let out a chuckle and I smiled. "Your jealously fit caused all of this" I snapped and he simply kissed me in reply. "I have some business to attend to, therefore my love, I must take my leave of you" I nodded "see you tonight" he smiled and tilted his head at Jackson, who did the same in return. "Later, love" he whispered and walked out.

Little did I know how exactly the events would fold out, what the clan would do to me and who their leader was. I should have known though, nothing normal ever happens to me.

Reviews please! Sorry it's a little chapter!


	79. Chapter 79

I sat at home, taking a sip of my coffee. I'd be meeting up with the rival clan tonight. They agreed to the terms of the meeting a day after I told them to. Now all I had to do was to act calm and wait patiently till the disrespectful individuals of my species revealed exactly what it is that they desire. The loud knock on the door startled me and I stood up and hurried towards it. Katherine, who was the only other person at home besides me, also came downstairs to check on the loud noise. I opened the door and a tall man with dark hair stood in front of it, with a furious expression.  
"How may I help you?" I demanded as I analyzed him from head to toe. He seemed to be human. "Where is Nikaus Mikaelson? I must speak to him immediately" I rolled my eyes "Klaus isn't here right now" he let out an annoyed chuckle "he's probably still out turning my niece into a psycho" he snapped and walked in the house, shutting the door behind him. I stood up more straight and pushed Katherine behind me. I found his confidence threatening to say the least. "Next time he's here, tell him Father Kieran came by and asked nicely for him to stop bothering his niece" I stood right opposite his face and eyed him dangerously. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in my house, telling my how to speak to my family in a threatening tone. Who the hell is your niece anyway?" He didn't say anything and just looked in my eyes. "You're the Queen Werewolf, Niklaus' girl. The way he speaks of you...listen tell him to stay away from Cammi. He has you, that should be enough" As he turned to leave I grabbed his arm "Cammi?" I asked with a shaky voice...

2 hours later

"YOU LIED TO ME" I screeched as I threw yet another vase over his head. Klaus slammed his hand on the wall, finally declaring his presence. "I was going to tell you" I held my head in my hands "You have been sending nights with her, NIGHTS" "All she does is write what I tell her to" "Klaus every full moon, while I was suffering you were spending hours with her, telling me YOU HAVE FREAKIN BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO" He brushed his chin with his fingers, desperate to find an excuse "You were cheating on me with her weren't you?" "Hayley-" I held up my hand, making him stop talking. "What will you tell me? Making her write your story-" "-Our story" he interrupted and I laughed "how stupid do you think I am? A 1000 years and you don't know how to type?" I demanded "Hayley-" he began but I was crying. I saw his face expression sadden. I was so angry and sad at the same time. Above all I had to meet up with a bunch of idiots in an hour and I looked like complete crap.

He came by to me "I promise you, love, I haven't cheated on you, even when you didn't remember me. I was always faith-" "Leave Klaus, leave go to her do whatever just leave me alone please just leave" I whimpered and he sighed "I wish you'd understand Hayley. I love you" I pushed him away "I hope I can believe you in time..." I breathed in "...love" I added sarcastically and he stood up and left the room.

I sat opposite the mirror in my room and wore my war colors. Red lips, dark eyes. I had to make sure no one understood I had been crying before. Katherine slowly walked in my room. "Jackson's here. Hey, are you sure you're ready for this? You had a tough day and-" I shut my eyes and nodded "Tell Jackson I'll be down now"

Jackson drove past the streets of New Orleans as I leant against the cold car seat. "Hayley you should act a bit more confident when you're around them. What happened to you any-" "Watch your tone Whittemore" I snapped and he nodded to himself. Without a word we got to the dark side of the Bayou. I got out of the car, slamming it shut behind me. We walked side by side through the forest. "He's going to be alone?" "So I've been told. Might have a sidekick or something..." Jackson's voice faded away as the forest illuminated we were surrounded by dozens of men and women from all around. In the centre stood a tall, pale, curly haired, bright eyed male and he stared at me straight in the eye.

"Welcome dear Queen Hayley. You surely didn't expect us to be, welcoming, did you?" I sharpened my gaze on him "What is this? We're here to speak" He chuckled "please. Dead bodies have been falling all around you, you don't talk" "No werewolves. I don't kill my own, if I did you'd all be dead by now" I snapped and his gaze strengthened "Are you threatening us?" "Are you threatening us?" I replied and he smiled at my repetition. "We're taking you down your grace" he said cheekily and I felt two hand grab my arms. "Let go of me" I yelled but the arms still held on tight. I lift my arms up and slammed the two who were grabbing me on the ground. I showed them my teeth and growled and Jackson held my arm this time. "You cant" he whispered and I looked up at him "What do you want me to do?!" I snapped as I noticed the others circle closer towards us. "Run. We should run right now" Before I could ask further questions he grabbed me and pulled my towards the darkness of the forest. "Jackson stop" I screamed but he wouldn't "we can't kill them. Just follow me" the ones behind us started following. Some of them howled in their human voices and some of them shot guns. I felt a bullet soar past me in the air. It was followed by a second and a third. The fourth caused complete silence instead. I felt the grip on my hand that pulled me weaken. The footsteps stopped. Someone yelled "shit" while the leader yelled "what did you do? What the hell did you do?" The footsteps grew stronger again and they ran past me. I fell on my knees. Jackson lay on the ground, bleeding. There was a bullet in his heart. I stroked my hand on it. I could smell the wolfsbane. There was a lot of blood and I was panicking. "Jackson, Jackson isn't it healing?" He shook his head. He was turning pale and his lips were blue. "Jackson!" I screeched but he collapsed further on the ground.

I was shaking and so was he. I picked him up in my arms, my strength overcoming his weight. I just ran and ran. I couldn't see the car so I continued running. After what seemed like forever I saw the outline of our house. I ran to the garden and dropped jackson's body on the cold ground. I screamed out everyone's name, begging for help. No one's car was there. I banged on the door and no one opened. I slowly slid down, leaning on the door. "Please" I whimpered. I looked at the blood on my hand. Jackson was dying. Quickly, i crawled back towards him. I bit my wrist and tried to feed him the blood, but he wouldn't ingest it. "Jackson" I begged him. I held my hand on his heart and felt nothing. "Jack-JACKSON" I screeched. He was stone cold and his eyed stared at me with no expression whatsoever. Lights fell on face as a car drove by. The doors opened and slammed back as people got out. "Hayley!" I heard klaus yell out as he ran towards us, followed by the rest of the Mikaelsons. Rebekah was holding Regina.

"What happened?" Klaus shrieked and I started explaining in whimpers. I had no idea if he understood or not. Klaus checked his pulse and breath. I felt him try to pull Jackson from my arms but I wouldn't let him. My head started spinning. I felt my head slam against the ground and Klaus yell out for them to take me. I blacked out in seconds.

Reviews please! Oh and merry Christmas!


	80. Chapter 80

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the soft pillow underneath my head. As I sat up on the couch I started remembering what happened. The image of Jackson covered in blood, staring at me with soulless eyes haunted me. I threw myself up and off the couch running towards the door. It was locked. After a few attempts at opening I kicked the door open and lunged outside. Klaus and the others circled around something in the garden. I ran up to them but Klaus caught me midway. "Hayley, love, calm down first" he asked me but I pushed him off. Jackson lay on the cold ground, his eyes shut, the blood on him cleaned off. I knelt down beside him and leant my head on his chest. "I'm so sorry. Jackson please wake up please" tears ran down my cheek and I found it hard to breathe. I felt klaus' hand on my shoulder as he knelt down beside me. "He didn't deserve this" I whispered through my tears and he nodded "He didn't love, he was a good man" My cries grew more tense with that remark and I held a hand on his heart. "We removed the bullet" Katherine explained and I looked at her "It had wolfsbane in it. He lost a lot of blood. It practically sucked the heart dry. Designed to kill really-" Rebekah muttered and Klaus interrupted him with a glare.

I stroked Jackson's face. He was stone cold. Klaus helped me up. He carried me back to the house even though I wanted to stay there with Jackson. My head spun so I shut my eyes and felt him place me on the cold bed. He placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered "I promise you Hayley, all of this will pass I swear to you" I didn't say anything until he got to the door. "Where were all of you when I got home?" I asked and he stopped "Nothing serious" he replied quickly but I wouldn't believe him "You even took Regina" he sighed "She wasn't feeling well" I bolted upright and klaus sped towards me "Hayley she's fine" "This is happening far too many times. What's wrong with her?" Suddenly the images of losing our daughter started flashing in my head and I felt my lungs contract. He squeezed my hand "nothing to worry about. Shes having her teeth and she's a hybrid baby so some teeth are very sharp and..." His voice trailed away as I covered my face with my hands. His phone rang. "Hello. This is Klaus Mikaelson speaking for Hayley Lupus. There is an issue we must discuss but unfortunately Hayley isn't in the condition to speak" he said to the phone as he slowly left the room.

I cried myself asleep.

Klaus' POV

I rubbed my forehead as I sat on the couch, worried about the condition Hayley was in. I didn't feel as sad as she did about the loss we just went through, but I understood why she felt so. I am aware that Hayley had some feelings for Jackson she wouldn't act on and although this did bother me at first I understood she didn't love him. Now that Jackson died all those little issues seemed to disappear. All I cared about was seeing Hayley smile again. It had been a couple of hours since she finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

I sighed and took another sip of my drink. Katherine sat beside me and put her hand on mine "You must be supportive now Klaus. She went through a lot in such little time" she muttered and I nodded. It was incredible to see how Katherine, just like myself, matured and started to care about people. She gave me a half hearted smile and drank some scotch. Elijah and Rebekah came in, whispering something to each other. "Elijah" I spoke up and he looked at me "Brother, the werewolves are here. They came for the body." I nodded as I stood up. "What are they planning to do?" Rebekah interrupted before Elijah could answer "They want to burn it in some weird ceremonial event. It's preposterous, I mean burn it whatever but at least do it in peace" she snapped and I rolled my eyes "The ceremony is intended to show him respect Rebekah" I replied. I slowly walked towards the door but before I went out I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Hayley reached the last pair of stairs and jumped to my arms. I held onto her tight as she hung on my neck. "Klaus he doesn't have to die!" She bursted out and I pulled back to face her. "Hayley what are you talking about?" I asked softly and she wiped her tears off to explain "Sophie brought Scott who died years ago back, surely Davina can do something about Jackson!" I looked at Elijah who shook his head and sighed. "Aren't you going to say something? Call Davina!" She demanded and I cupped her cheeks. "Hayley, love, the only reason why Scott managed to stay alive was because he was turned...into a Vampire" I muttered and the hope in her eyes faded away. "Fine, he'll be a vampire, a hybrid whatever-" I shook my head and she looked at the ground "It's my fault" she whispered and I pulled her in for a hug. "The funeral is tomorrow" I slowly whispered into her ear and her sobs strengthened. There was a knock on the door and I turned around to open it. Hayley slowly stepped back, biting her nails.

A tall man stood, obviously a werewolf, and stared at Hayley who stood behind me. Hayley slowly stepped towards the door and pulled the man in for a hug. "I am so sorry" she muttered and the man pulled back "Its not your fault...your grace" Hayley looked at the ground, ashamed. "Klaus this is Jackson's older brother Derek." She explained with a shaky voice. Although in a devastating state, the way she controlled herself in front of her subjects was admirable. Derek nodded "Niklaus Mikaelson, it's a pleasure. I'd wish we could meet in better circumstances." He said and I nodded. "You seem to be handling it well. How is your family?" I asked, worrying that the first part sounded wrong. "Well we're werewolves. Our family have been chancellors for centuries. We lose members much more often than we would like to. It's become a truth of our existence" he explained and suddenly Hayley spoke up "Just because you lost many doesn't make it ok when you lose more" she snapped with angry, tearful eyes. "Your grace I-" "He shouldn't have died. This isn't something we should live with" Derek nodded "You're young Hayley Lupus. Your mother the Queen gave a speech just like yours when I was a child. But soon she understood that a queen cant mourn too long over every loss she goes through." With that he left, saying something about taking the body and the ceremony being tomorrow.

I just shut the door, looking up at Hayley who stared deeply in the nothingness. I placed a hand on her arm and she just pushed it off. She looked in my eyes and slowly whispered something. "Excuse me?" I asked, hoping for clarification. "I said I'm sure Cammi is waiting for you" the sudden return of our argument startled me. She looked at the living room and beckoned the girls towards her. Rebekah and Katherine joined her and they went to Regina's room where they spent quite some time in. Elijah comforted me with scotch downstairs. I could feel the division in the house, and I didn't like it one bit.

1 week later.

Hayley lay on the grass where Jackson's cold body once did as she did everyday for a week. The tension between us had settled to some extent and she began to understand that I'd never cheat on her. All I did with Cammi was tell her my life story and allow her to, dare I say it, psychoanalyse me as she typed it. All I did was try to become better, learn from my mistakes and be a more suitable father and man who Hayley could love. I never tried so hard for anyone, and I didn't appreciate my efforts being blown away like this.

I sat next to Hayley who sat up. "Hayley listen to me" I muttered with a serious voice and her eyebrows became tense. "I love you, and I cant stand watching you like this" she sighed "what do you want me to do?" "if you're really angry then meet up with those who did this to you and avenge your chancellor" she looked at her hands so I held her chin and pulled it up. "Love, you know I am right. Fight for your people Hayley Mikael-" I stopped talking. She eyed me with confusion. "You feel a lot like a Mikaelson Hayley Lupus" I muttered after a long pause. "She slowly snuggled up to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I think you're right Niklaus." She replied with a serious tone. "I will meet up with them and I will avenge Jackson. I'll cut the head of the werewolf who did this to us and I will find out just what exactly their leader wants. If its my throne he'll fight for it like a true leader" I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here for you through it all"

reviews please! I'm in a really busy household with all the holidays and all and I have exams to prepare for, so sorry for the not-so-long chapters :) hope you enjoyed this one, don't forget to leave a review!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	81. Chapter 81

Hayley's POV

I was shaking. At least my hands were. I looked up at the mirror. My angry eyes were bordered with black eyeliner. I looked straight in my own eyes on the reflection. "It'll be fine Lupus. You'll manage" I reassured myself. I carried my hand through my hair and slowly backed away. Tonight was the night I'd find out what the deal with this clan is.

I walked out and saw my family in a circle in the living room. They had proud eyes as I walked up to them. "Hayley we are ready to fight for you whenever you ple-" I interrupted Rebekah with a smile "I cant throw vampires on untransformed werewolves Rebekah" I replied and she nodded. Klaus held my hand "Hayley, don't lose your control over your transformation. You can be extremely dangerous to everyone" He said and I gave him a hug.

My werewolves were meeting up with the other clan for a proper show down. Whoever they were, they had to stand by their actions and pay for them.

The bayou was unusually chilly that night. The image of Jackson dying in my arms stuck in my head, I stood in the centre of my people. I stood tall and courageous. I noticed the outline of a group walking towards us. The same leader I saw last time stood opposite me. He gave me a sarcastic head bow to which I responded with a darker stare. "My name is Isaac" he suddenly spoke up, which I didn't seem to be expecting. "I'm sure you know who I am, given that I'm your Queen" I replied coldly and a smirk appeared upon his face. "I knew you long before you were a Queen Hayley" he declared and before I could say anything he beckoned the man behind him forward. The man held a box. Isaac opened it and pulled out a severed head. Some people gasped, others started mumbling. "What is this?" I demanded and he placed the head back in the box. "This is the head of the man who killed Jackson" he responded and I shook my head. "You killed one of your own? Why?" I asked and he smirked "Jackson meant more to me than he'd ever mean to you, besides, this man ignored my orders" "And what exactly were your orders?" He looked away from my eyes before he spoke "I clearly told my people you and Jackson wouldn't be hurt. We are here for the throne not for the life" he said and I let out a loud annoyed laughter. "Preposterous" I replied and took a step towards the man with the box before Derek held my hand "Perhaps you shouldn't go that close" He whispered but I pulled my hand away "These idiots can't hurt me" I snapped back and walked towards the man with the box. Isaac took a step back and just stared at me. I looked at the dead, severed head. My eyes watered up but I fought back the tears. Jackson died because this man was an idiot. It was simply unfair.

I noticed that Isaac seemed to be staring at me, trying to analyse me carefully. I backed away from him and returned towards my people. "What makes you think I'd ever give you my throne? Who do you think you are?" I demanded and Isaac stroked his chin. "Trust me, I am just as deserving of that throne" he muttered "What? Speak clearly. You can't just sit at home and decide you want to be king" I snapped and he chuckled "Sit at home? Did you know that according to Werewolf law, women are the leaders? Yeah, so when there are two children they always place the female one as the Queen. Just like your mother." I breathed in. I always thought it was just a random thing. "Yeah, do you know what it feels like to find out that your parents couldn't care less if you died or not as long as their daughter is alive? Do you know what it feels like to spend your childhood alone on the streets because your parents preferred you dead? Do you know how it feels to run away from assassin vampires when you are 7 years old?" I looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" I asked and noticed the water in his eyes. He turned towards his people.

His back still to me, he started speaking again. "I was 7 years old when Marcellus attacked our clan. He kidnapped me. I escaped before he could kill me so he sent vampires after me. They were unsuccessful in catching me so, quite like in Macbeth really, they went back and told Marcel I was killed. When Marcel delivered the news to my parents they didn't even shed a tear. The whole werewolf community knows this. It is the event that Marcel always quoted to show how cold blooded werewolves are when it comes to power. All my parents did was find a way to protect the throne and their daughter. They got themselves killed just so their daughter can survive. I went back to them once, but before I could reveal myself I heard my mother say I was just another fallen soldier who died to make sure their daughter, their baby girl, my sister, could become Queen when the time is right. When she is 21, carrying the Hybrid's child." He finished off and I felt my knees get weak. I started breathing in deeply. Isaac turned towards me. "Hello Hayley, I'm Isaac Lupus, your older brother" he announced and everyone gasped. "Go on Derek, tell her I'm not saying the truth" He demanded and I turned around to face Derek. "You were dead" he whispered. Isaac shook his head "My parents were so happy that I died I decided to let it be. Then Hayley became Queen and something inside me just tore apart. You didn't deserve to be Queen while my parents treated me like some unnecessary mistake!" He screamed and I held my hands to me face.

"You look just like her you know, our mother" Isaac muttered. After standing with my hands on mt face for what seemed like forever I finally changed my posture. I was surround by hundreds of confused and curious eyes. I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to be queen, I didn't want to rule. Not after I found out what I did a few minuted ago. I had a brother who no one cared enough to mention, a family a blood relative. I slowly removed the crown on my head and threw it on the ground. "It's yours" I muttered and disappeared into the darkness. I head people calling after me and Isaac's clan screaming in joy. I couldn't stand there though, I couldn't stand and look in the eyes of the brother whose life I had ruined.

As I got to the cold banks of the river I dropped myself on the ground. Tears slid off my cheeks as I whimpered. There was pain in my heart that hurt my insides. I felt ashamed, embarrassed and disgusting. I just wanted klaus to be there with me and suddenly he was. "Klaus" I asked in tears and he pulled me in for a hug. "I watched the whole thing love, I am so sorry" I cried onto his chest and he stroked my hair. "It wasn't your fault" he finally spoke up and I shook my head. "How many lives have been destroyed just because of me?" I asked and held my face in his hands "you were a baby, you couldn't have known love" he responded and I shuddered.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps closing by. "Hayley, I think we must talk" my tall, bright eyed newly-found brother declared and I just sat on the bank, frozen.

reviews please! I hope your holidays have been going well!

oh and last time one of my dear readers asked me if I was proud of having 80 chapters already. You have no idea! It's crazy lol :) I feel like i started yesterday! Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing! Keep it up!


	82. Chapter 82

"I told you my throne is yours" I calmly snapped and he rolled his eyes. Klaus placed his hand on my back, declaring his support. "Its not a stupid shift of power that I seek" This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I want back the family you stole from me! All the days and nights I spent without people who cared for me-" "I had nothing to do with what you lost! I was hardly a few weeks old when what happened happened" I responded and he let out a chuckle. "Both our parents died but you immediately found a new one, you lost that family but you found a better one" he snapped, pointing at Klaus who stood up straight.

"You think my life was easy?" I yelled out. "Well honestly yes" he replied in a sarcastic tone and I felt my eyes water up with hot tears. "I was left at the doorstep of a family who kept on having mood swings on whether they like me or not. My adoptive father tried to-" I paused and breathed in as Isaac's eyebrows toughened up "-rape me when I was 15. I was thrown out of the house which led to an accident that killed my boyfriend. I turned to a wolf that night. I spent the next 2 years like a fugitive with one of my oldest friends as a lover until he cheated on me. I met a hybrid who led me to another psychopathic-sociopathic hybrid who I slept with and got pregnant. Since my pregnancy all I have done is go through terror after terror. And you tell me MY LIFE WAS EASY?!" I shrieked and his tearful eyes looked right back at me.

"Rape you?" He whispered and I squeezed Klaus' hand. Suddenly Klaus spoke up. "If its a family you want Hayley's can always be yours." I stared at him and I knew Isaac did too. "You shouldn't have been treated that way. What your parents did to you were disgraceful. I know how it feels, trust me" he continued and I heard Isaac sigh. He was by our side all of a sudden. I felt his hand on my cheek. "You have our mothers eyes, but you don't look like at people like she did, you have care in your eyes." I stepped back and his hand slowly fell back down to his side. "I don't want to hate you anymore" my brother slowly whispered and I let go of klaus and stepped towards him. "I never expected this. I never thought I'd meet anyone from my original family" I whimpered. He looked up at my eyes and I looked at his. I felt his tearful eyes rest on my shoulder as he pulled me in for a hug...  
2 weeks later

I was very excited because Isaac was going to meet the rest of my family today. Klaus and I invited him over for breakfast to meet Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine and Regina. I set the table and checked everything again. Suddenly two arms got wrapped around me from the back and I felt Klaus kiss my neck gently. "Its going to be fine love. We'll have a bigger family thats all" I smiled and nodded "Niklaus you really have changed. You don't act like a sociopath anymore" "Trust me, outside these walls, when I'm apart from you I am a sociopath" he slowly whispered to my ear. I turned around to face him. "This relationship is building on a thin string. I need to make sure nothing he or I do ruins it. He's the only blood relative I have left. Regina's only family from my side. I know he has his ups and downs-" "Hayley you don't have to prove that you made the right choice. I trust you"

With the sound of the doorbell we broke apart. Rebekah walked to the door in her heels and slowly opened it. I expected a welcome or something but no one spoke. She just stood frozen at the door. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke again. "Harry?" She asked.

I walked to the door to see who came. To my surprise Isaac stood at the door, just as frozen as Rebekah was and simply stared. "Isaac" I called out and he suddenly came back to reality. "Umm, Hayley, well this is awkward" he muttered and Rebekah shook her head. "You told me your name was Harry" she said and Klaus also came closer, "Rebekah would you please care to explain whats going on?" klaus demanded but Isaac continued to talk to Rebekah instead. "You told me yours was Regina" I raised an eyebrow and Rebekah uncomfortably scratched her head.

We were sitting in the living room, enjoying the awkward silence. Suddenly, Elijah's polite voice broke the silence. "So you're telling us you two had a one night stand during which you both used fake names?" He asked and both of them nodded. Klaus stare on Isaac looked more angry now. "Hah, how cliché" Katherine pointed out to which everyone threw her an annoyed look. "You used our nieces name?" Elijah asked and Rebekah sighed. "I was drunk, OK?" "Yeah she was" Isaac confirmed and made Klaus sit up and stare at him as if he were a target. "Honestly we were having an argument at the bar, I'm not sure how it led to-" "my hotel room?" Isaac asked and Klaus slammed his fist on the table. "When exactly did this happen?" He demanded and both of the, replied at the same time "like 2 months ago". Klaus nodded and rubbed his chin. I stood up to break the uncomfortable silence.

Throughout the breakfast Rebekah and Isaac kept on throwing dirty looks at each other. I noticed them crawl out of the room and have little arguments all over the house. "Its just a one night stand Klaus, they clearly can't stand each other" I said as I tried to calm Klaus down. He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I need some air" he responded and left the house. Katherine threw herself on a couch "drama" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice. I joined her side as she poured us both a glass of scotch. "Too early, don't you think?" I asked and she shrugged "not for me dear, surely its like 10 pm somewhere". I looked carefully at katherine for the first time in a while. Although she acted all jolly and nice, she was human and the stress could be reflected on her face. "Katherine, are you ok?" I asked and she gulped down the drink, clearly not expecting that question. "Yeah, sure, its your family your should care-" "you are my family too Katherine. What is the problem?" She nodded and sat up. "I'm human, I'm weak and I'm a stab away from death. What isn't a problem?" I nodded "I can teach you how to protect yourself, I know all sorts of weapons and protective arts-" i was interrupted by Rebekah's heels that slammed on the floor as she walked in, followed by Isaac.

"Your brother is a jerk" she announced as she slammed herself by my side and drank my scotch. "Be careful with your dosage, you don't want to end up in my room again" she threw the glass at him which missed him but hit Elijah, who was just walking in, instead. I stood up, annoyed at all the tension. "Can you two cut it out? Its just a one night stand its over!" Elijah picked up the broken glasses from the ground and Rebekah marched to her room. I threw Isaac a look who shrugged in return. "This is my house. Rebekah's just as family to me as you are, so stop trying to be rude" I snapped and he nodded as he rolled his eyes.  
I looked back at the couch and noticed Katherine had left. Her condition hurt me but throughout everything that was going on I wasn't sure if I could help her on time. I cleared my head and went to her room.

"Katherine, may I come in?" She nodded and I walked in, shutting the door behind me. "Listen I'm serious about teaching you. Let's start tonight, in the afternoon. Please katherine I'm sure it'll help" she stared at me and finally nodded. "I just dont want to feel weak anymore" "You wont have to"

Reviews please :) I have a lot planned for Klaus and Hayley, but before we get back to their drama I thought they could have a break and I could concentrate more on the other characters :)


	83. Chapter 83

I walked outside with a blanket over my shoulders. Klaus just sat on the porch, clearly in a dilemma. On one side, Isaac was my long lost brother that I just found and on the other Isaac was a romantic interest to his sister, which made him a threat. I sat by him and threw one side of the blanket over his shoulders, even though none of us really needed it. "Isaac left" I announced and he nodded. "Niklaus, honey its just a one night sta-" "Really Hayley? Really? Thats what you're going with? You know we started as a one night stand as well right?" I sighed "Klaus we weren't ever just a one night stand" "oh damn yes we were. I hated you when i found out you were pregnant. Look at us now" I nodded. A night stand clearly could has a greater meaning than it seems to have, but to me that wasn't a deal breaker. I noticed the chemistry between Rebekah and Isaac, and to be honest, I liked it. Their arguments reminded me of me and Klaus.

Through the thoughts I hadn't noticed klaus leaning in to kiss my neck. I came back to reality when his lips parted my skin. I stroked his hand. "Hayley I love you, and for that reason I will let this awkwardness pass. I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. The innocent kiss slowly turned into a full on make out session. I felt Klaus hands crawl around my waist. It wasn't until I heard Regina cry that we broke apart. "I miss you love" he whispered as I stood up. "Well we'll have to wait and see what happens tonight" I replied and he nodded with a sarcastic smile.

As Regina calmed down in my arms I carried her down the stairs. We sat down in the living room, where Rebekah did as well. She huffed and wobbled her leg which was folded on the other. "You brother's a jerk" she exclaimed as she took Regina from me. "I used to say that to you all the time" I replied with a mocking smile. She rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on her niece'e forehead. "Yeah well Klaus' different" "Sure he is" I snapped back.

I set down all the weapons outside. Katherine slowly came and stood by me. "You know how to use all of these?" She asked and I nodded. "Cool" she replied. "But before we move on to the, you must learn physical skills. I'm pretty sure you remember some from your old vampire days" I explained and she nodded. We spent the next hour fighting and every time I ended up winning she had a nervous breakdown during which she screamed and blurted out swear words. I tried to calm her down, explain that she'd have to be patient but she wouldn't listen. When I tried to lose on purpose she understood and got angry.

"Hayley stop ok thats it stop" she demanded and I did "Katherine do you want to start off with the weapons" She shook her head and took a few steps "I am Katerina Petrova, I DO NOT LOSE I AM NOT MADE TO BE A HUMAN! I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE AGAIN" she shrieked and nodded, trying to calm her down. "Dear there isn't anything we can do, you took the cure-" I tried to explain but she raised her hand to interrupt me. "I spoke to Davina, she told me there is a way. Its risky" I looked at her so she'd go on. "I have to bleed myself out in a bathtub full of all these weird liquids underneath the full moon. Then a vampire has to feed me his or her blood. But this all has to all happen when I'm in a nearly dead state." I looked at her, half shocked half worried. "Katherine thats not happening" I replied and she rolled her eyes. "The full moon's in 2 days, I talked to this young vampire boy, he's going to help me" I shook my head "Not happening. Have you talked to Elijah?" "No! He'd never agree!" She exclaimed. This argument went on for a while. She eventually agreed not to do it.

I walked inside and grabbed an apple. I felt tense and worried. Elijah and Klaus were playing with Regina in the living room, so I decided to keep them undisturbed. I walked upstairs to Rebekah's room and walked in. She immediately hung up and hid the phone with her hands. "Were you talking to someone?" I asked and she shook her head, "no, no course not" she replied as I sat down on her bed. "You don't have to hide anything from me you know" I reassured her and she nodded "Don't worry, I'm not hiding anything." We talked for a while about Regina, Katherine, Isaac and others. Although she usually used ill words to describe him, there was something in her eyes every time Isaac's name came up.

It was night time and I walked to my room, tired from all the fighting. I slowly slid on my silk night gown and walked to the bed. The door shut behind me and Klaus sped to my side. He grabbed me from the waist and turned me towards him. "I missed you" he whispered again as his lips tiptoed through all my body. "Klaus I'm so tired" I whispered and he picked me up in his arms "I'll take that away love" he whispered back as he threw us on the bed. I grabbed on to his hair as he kissed my lips full of love and passion. He tried to remove my dress but his hands got tangled so he ended up ripping it off. "Niklaus that's my favourite nightdress!" I exclaimed and with anger threw him off me and sat on top of him "you shouldn't have done that Mikaelson!" I whispered and he laughed. "I like you better without that on you" I punched his shoulder down and bent down to kiss him...

With a gasp of air Klaus threw himself off me. I pulled the covers further down to get some air. "That was exquisite love" Klaus whispered and I smiled. "I guess I did miss you too" I replied and he pulled me in for a hug. "Hayley I'm not sure how and why you came in my life when you did, but thank you" I smiled but it soon faded when I remembered the death of all his hybrids. Feeling uncomfortable for what I did, I slowly slipped off the bed. "Where are you going love?" He asked immediately and I gave him a smile. "I need a glass of water after that" I replied, pointing at the bed. He laughed and nodded. I threw my robe on my nude body and fled down the stairs.

The next day was more normal than ever. We all went out for a family picnic. Klaus made sure Isaac and Rebekah didn't sit together but I noticed them texting through the whole thing, and so did he. Regina's laughter and happiness caused a distraction for the awkwardness.

I spent one more beautiful night with Niklaus. Our passion hadn't faded at all since we started dating and this gave me peace, even though we both had our ups and downs. Tomorrow night was the full moon and Klaus was going to stay with me this time. I was sure he cut all his connections to Cammi and I couldn't be happier. But the night didn't go as planned. At around 9 pm, the drama began...

"She's gone!" Klaus exclaimed and I bit my finger. "Klaus Rebekah is an old enough girl to control herself and her relationships" Elijah responded and Klaus huffed in response. "She went to him, I am sure of it" he snapped and I walked up to him. "Isaacs inside somewhere, hiding from the moon-" "Perfect excuse to spend the night with him" klaus interrupted me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going out to find her and bring her back" he announced and with that he slammed the door behind him. "Niklaus brother wait!" Elijah screamed and followed him out. I stood in the corridor my hand on my mouth, confused. "Katherine call Rebekah again" I called out but heard no reply. "Katherine!" I called out again. Nothing. I ran up to her room and opened the door. It was empty and her window was open. "Dammit Katherine!" I yelled just when a phone was heard downstairs.

As I sped to the phone Davina's number illuminated on the screen. "Davina? Good thing you called I was going to-" "Hayley we're in trouble" she replied with a shaky voice. "What? What kind of trouble?" "Katherine's in the tub, she's nearly all bled out. The vampire bailed on us, he got scared of Elijah" "WHAT?!"

I drove as fast as I could. Davina texted me saying she's with Regina. I stopped the car where Davina explained and ran out. On top of a little hill a wooden tub could be seen. With the moon sucking all my energy I ran to it, a phone to my ear. I was calling Elijah to come and help but no one would answer. I finally got to the tub and held Katherine's pulse. Her heart was beating very slowly. All the blood in the tub made my vampires senses burst out. I felt dizzy. "I cant find a vampire to feed you Katherine" I whimpered. Just then I got a text. "Feed her your blood Hayley" Davina wrote and I simply stared at the phone. I wasn't a normal vampire, it would't work. I felt her pulse disappearing underneath my touch so, hopelessly, I sunk my fangs in my wrist and carried the blood to her mouth.

Reviews please! How did you find this chapter? Any suggestions?


	84. Chapter 84

It had been at least 8 or 9 minutes since Katherine started to drink my blood, and by now she had pretty much suck me dry. My vision was blurry, her blood in the tub made me go crazy. I hardly fought my craving. I had either lost to much blood and started to have illusions, or katherine had actually started to suck on my blood, which meant she woke up. I pulled my eyes away from the tub only to meet the full moon. I felt all the veins in my body protest so, without much power left, I pulled my wrist to me. I couldn't see clearly anymore. All I could think of was drinking all that's left of Katherine's blood. I forced myself to crawl away from the tub. I felt my whole body wobble in pain before I completely collapsed on the ground and fainted.

The ray of the sun stung my eyes as I hardly opened them. My hearing started to clear up as I heard someone call out my name. "Hayley! Wake up please!" The voice kept on repeating. I sat up and heard sigh of relief. "Oh my god, finally! You're my hero Hayley!" The voice exclaimed. "Katherine?" I asked as I finally recognised her brunette hair. "Hayley you did it! I'm a vampire! Afd guess what I'm under the sun and I dont need a ring!" She announced as I sat up. "are you sure you're a vampire?" I asked and she responded with her fangs. I nodded. Suddenly she threw a cold package on me. "Whats this?" I asked, confused. "Its a blood bag. I had some in the bag by the tub, I'm sorry you had to go through all that blood loss and fight your urge. I wish Davina would have told you!" I rolled my eyes and slammed the blood on the ground, annoyed. "You nearly killed yourself you idiot!" She nodded and tried to feed me the blood. "Im not a vampire anymore katherine, I dont need the blood!" "You still should drink some-" "No, katherine stop!" She almost momentarily did. "Lets go home, shall we?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

I watched as katherine smiled at everyone on the way back. She nearly slowed down so people could see her happiness. "Just drive faster katherine" I snapped and she nodded. I still couldn't understand how the sun didn't affect her.

I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Katherine sped to the door with her new super speed and opened it for me. I walked inside and was immediately greeted by Davina, who was carrying Regina. "Aren't the others back yet?" I asked and Davina shook her head. "No one, i tried calling too...Katherine, I'm so happy you made it!" She exclaimed and Katherine jumped in her place "I know right! You wont believe what happened! I can freely walk in the sun!" The two girls walked to the living room where Katherine told her everything while I stayed in the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Nothing looked tasty. I hated to agree with Katherine, but vampire or not, I just need blood. I took a blood from the freezer and drank it, only to get nauseous and vomit on the floor. My head spun and I slammed the bag in the sink. "Hayley are you ok?" Suddenly the girls asked and I shook my head before I felt dizzy. Hardly grabbing on to the counter, I took a deep breath. "You cant drink the blood, come on" Davina muttered and they walked me to the living room.

I sat on the couch while a blood was given to me through my vein. I felt more and more energised with every drop. Suddenly the door slammed and Rebekah's voice was heard, complaining. "Its none of your damn business who I spend my time with, romantic or not" she shrieked. They all marched through the corridor. "Hayley, come down we must speak about your brother" Klaus called out. I held my empty hand to my forehead. "Do any of you smell blood?" Rebekah asked and momentarily the three originals were by my side. "Hayley, Hayley what's wrong? Are you ok, Hayley speak to me love what is it WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Klaus started screaming in panic before I finally calmed him down with a squeeze to his hand. "I'll explain, I'm fine I promise" I assured him and he stroked my face. "Klaus we need some of your blood for Hayley, she's a Hybrid, normal human blood wont do much unless it's mixed with some Hybrid blood" Davina explained and Klaus nodded. Davina took some of his blood directly from his vein and added it to the blood bag that hung over me. "Now explain" Klaus snapped.

Katherine finally finished telling the whole story. I could see the anger in Klaus' eyes. "Klaus please don't be angry at her" I whispered and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "What if something happened to you love?" He asked and I nodded "I'm immortal Klaus-" "Don't forget the only time during which you can be killed is the full moon" he snapped and I nodded. Suddenly a loud bang was heard as Elijah was thrown against the wall. "That, is for slapping me all that time ago" Katherine explained and I smiled. Elijah stood up straight and nodded "Well deserved" he replied. Katherine turned towards klaus. "Do you want something for all the times you were rude?" She asked and Klaus stood up tall opposite her. "I dare you little girl" he snapped back and Katherine revealed her fangs. "Stop it" I hissed and katherine's fangs went right back. "What the-" she muttered and everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked and Katherine took a deep breath. "Am I sired to you?"

"Katherine I had absolutely no idea, but trust me I will not ever use it to control you" I muttered as I was finally free of the blood process. I stood up and walked to her. "Katherine you can walk in the sun, you're sired to me, are you a werewolf too?" I asked and she shrugged. "I'm definitely more powerful than I was the first time" she muttered and I sighed. "She's not a werewolf Hayley, but she has a toxic in her fangs that'd kill vampires" Davina announced and katherine's face lightened up. "Wow, feeding on Hayley's blood was the best decision ever-" before she could properly finish her sentence klaus slammed her on the wall and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't ever threaten Hayley's life that way again, DO YOU HEAR ME?" He shrieked and I pulled him off. When he tried to attack her again I placed a slap on his face. "Niklaus get yourself together! She didn't do anything to me, I decided to feed her my blood. Don't ever attack her like that again do you hear me?" I snapped and he simply stared in my eyes. I had no idea why but I had grown extremely protective of katherine all of a sudden.

The awkward silence was finally broken by Katherine. "If my fangs have toxic then we probably wont be able to do that thing we do while we have sex Elijah". Elijah fidgeted uncomfortably and Katherine let out a laugh which most of us joined into. The tension was finally broken.

As I lay down in Klaus arms I thought about the gift my blood could give people. It was nighttime and Klaus was already asleep. I placed a kiss on his face which made his eyes open wide. "Os everything ok?" He asked me immediately and I nodded. "I love you Niklaus" I whispered and he smiled. "Hayley, I'm sorry you had to spend another full moon without me" he whispered and I gave him a smile. "About that, what do you want from Isaac and Rebekah?" He huffed and turned on his back before he sat up on the bed. "Hayley I don't want my sister getting hurt. I don't like it when she gets in all of these immature relationships." He explained and I sat up next to him. "How do you know it's immature? They probably won't even date anyway" he rolled his eyes. "Rebekah said she wants to give him a chance." I smiled and he raised his eyebrows at my reaction. "What? I think they'd be cute, besides, this is the first time Rebekah has considered something like this since..." "Marcel" he snapped to complete my sentence. I snuggled myself up his lap and placed my forehead on his. "Give them a chance Klaus, for me please" I asked innocently and he bit his lip. "Don't look at me like that, you know I can't say no when you're so...seductive" he whispered and I laughed. I knew I had to romanticise my way through this so I gently kissed his neck. I felt him get goosebumps as I gently caressed his arm. Soon enough, he had agreed...

I sat down in the kitchen and enjoyed my pancakes when Katherine walked in with a wide smile. "Now that I got my super hearing back, I can confirm. You two are way too loud" she declared and I threw a pancake at her. "You idiot, stop joking like that" she rolled her eyes and sat by me. "So, he probably agreed to let them two date after last night right?" She asked and I looked at her suspiciously. "Wait you couldn't have heard that from your room?!" She smiled and nodded "I was experimenting from door to door. Rebekah spent the whole night talking to Isaac. They argue a lot but she finds it funny." She explained and suddenly Rebekah walked in, her hands folded to her chest. "Un-freakin-believable. You were eavesdropping?" She snapped and we laughed "What's so unbelievable about that? Its Katherine for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed which got me a pancake in the face. "Whatever, I'm dressing up Regina and we girls are going out for shopping" Rebekah announced and left the room. "Well you heard her. We better get dressed" Katherine muttered before following her quickly out the room. I swallowed my last piece of pancake before skipping behind them.

Reviews please :) what did you think about the chapter?


	85. Chapter 85

I was pulling my daughter's stroller and carrying dozens of shopping bags at the same time. Katherine and Rebekah had twice the number I held. "Isn't it enough Katherine?" I asked finally and Rebekah started walking towards a baby shop. "Just a little more for my niece" she exclaimed and I sighed as I followed her in. We had already bought loads for Regina and she'd probably grow until she had time to wear all of them. I regretted saying that out loud, because the second I did Rebekah started buying clothing for "a bit older" babies. She bought enough clothing for Regina t wear till she was 3. I felt my phone vibrate and hardly pulled it to my ear. "Klaus" I exclaimed to him and heard him laugh in return. "Where are you love? How is it going?" He asked and I gave him a sarcastic chuckle "Awesome! Klaus we bought enough clothing for another year or two" Klaus laughed some more and repeated what I said to someone, who seemed to be Elijah, and they both laughed together. "Hayley I want to come and pick you up, possibly do something with my special ladies" I looked over at Rebekah who was pointing at a new shop. "Yeah klaus please come" I replied quickly and Rebekah and Katherine both turned to look at me. "Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah demanded. I heard klaus laugh on the phone again. "Klaus wants to spend some quality time with me and his daughter."

I placed the bags in the car's trunk and walked to the back seat. After carefully placing Regina in her seat I returned to the front to sit with Klaus. "So where are we going?" I asked as Klaus started to drive away from the shopping mall. "There's this old cafe in the forest, supernatural owned, let's go there. The ambiance is great" I nodded, honestly I was starting to get hungry. We drove for another 15 minutes and finally got there. "Full Moon Nights?" I read out the name of the cafe. "Yeah it's owned by a werewolf and his vampire wife" he responded and I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, diverse" I muttered and Klaus laughed as he carried Regina on his chest. We walked to a table and sat down. "Klaus are you just going to hold her? Why don't we bring over the stroller so she can sit in it?" "No its fine I'm comfortable" he replied and gave him a smile. "I know you like holding her, but she needs to be a bit more independent." "Why? Her father will always be here to protect her" my smile slowly faded "Klaus you can't do that. Don't ok? She is in a lot of danger and can't stand against any of them if you don't give her the independence and strength" I snapped, a bit more angrily than expected. "Hayley come on, aren't you exaggerating? I just like holding her-" "you hold her all day Klaus"' Klaus sighed and raised his hand for the waiter. The waiter came by our table in seconds. "How may I help you?" He asked and klaus looked at me, annoyed "Do you have a baby seat?" He asked and the waiter thought for a second "We rarely get babies but we should have one seat available. And what would you like to eat?" "Bring us all your specials" Klais replied coldly.

The seat came and Klaus sat Regina down in it. He avoided my eyes which made me sad. "Klaus please don't, I'm sorry. I love both of you but I know nothing lasts forever." Klaus immediately looked in my eyes "my love for my child will-" I shook my head "Niklaus I learned far too long ago that one must learn to do everything on their own. No matter how hard you try to avoid it, you might wake up one day and find everything's gone. I'm not saying that will happen in our case but why take the chance?" I extended my hand towards him and after a few seconds of thinking he held it tight. "I can assure you Hayley, I will not let go of my daughter, but nevertheless you're right" i smiled and he kissed my hand. Our food came and we spent the next hour eating and talking and feeding Regina. We were one healthy family. "Regina needs siblings Hayley, what are we gonna do about that?" He asked suddenly and I just sat there, speechless. "Hayley?" He asked again and I slowly responded "Klaus I once accidentally got pregnant, that wont happen again probably, like ever" . He laughed "If I turn into werewolf before we do it-" "I don't want a furry wolf in my bed, no offence" he laughed and so did I "You know what I mean, I'll be more of a wolf than a vampire" before I could respond a scream was heard from behind the cafe. Klaus ran towards it but he stopped because the source of the scream was coming closer. A young girl was being carried towards the centre. She was covered in blood. "A hunter, he shot her" a man explained. She was a werewolf. "It's got wolfsbane in the bullet" continued. I pulled Regina's chair towards me, to make sure she's safe, as I started walking towards the bleeding girl. "Klaus remove the bullet" i demanded and he nodded, pulling it out. It was the same bullet Isaac's man used on Jackson. "Feed her your blood so she heals!" I exclaimed but the girl shook her head. "No! Not his blood!" she shrieked and klaus gave her an annoyed look "I'm trying to help you stupid girl" he snapped and I knelt down besides them "here take my blood. Surely you wont say no to your queen?" She nodded and I bit my wrist. She fed on it and her colour turned back to normal. "I didn't know your blood heals" Klaus asked and I smiled "Neither did I, but Davina said its hybrid blood so" klaus stroked my back. "Don't give her too much love" I nodded and pulled my wrist back. The wound was almost completely healed.

Klaus walked inside holding Regina and a few bags. I held some bags and shut the car door before following him inside. Katherine came to the door to greet me. "What the- can you two return from somewhere without blood all over you?" I rolled my eyes and dropped the bags on the floor. Picking up my phone, I dialled Isaac's number. "Come here, quick" I snapped. I hung up before he could reply and went upstairs to change.

He stood outside waiting for me. I walked towards him and when I reached him I placed a hard punch on his face. "You idiot, do you have any idea the shit you've gotten us into?" I shouted and Isaac stood up straight, a hand on his cheek. "What are you talking about?" I laughed sarcastically "What am I talking about? I'm talking about hunters, using the same bullet your man did to kill Jackson, shooting my people all around town. That's what I'm talking about" I snapped and his expression toughened. "Hayley I assure you none of my men are doing that anymore. They swore allegiance to you" I sighed. "How did the hunters decide to come here? Your men attracted their attention" he held his hand to his mouth. Suddenly the front door opened. "Isaac" Rebekah called out and I raised my hand to interrupt both of them. "Go back inside Rebekah this is not the time nor the place" I snapped and she simply stared at us before finally returning inside. "You will find who these hunters are and you will make a treaty with them. If they don't agree to peace you'll bring me all of their heads, do you understand?" He nodded. "Katherine" I called out and she came out in full speed. "Yes dear" she asked with a glass of scotch in her hand "I have a task for Isaac, I thought you'd like to help him out" she nodded "sure but why not Rebekah?" She asked and Isaac nodded "because i don't want him to have fun"

Reviews please?! Surely it won't take too much time ;) thanks to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and all :)


End file.
